Revamp Beginnings
by redskin122004
Summary: One simple change, a father doing his best to ensure his daughter grew up safe and happy, managed to snag a home in Musutafu, Japan. This one event caused a domino effect that changed the lives of everyone around them. Watch as one little girl befriends a boy with dreams of being a hero, and changes the future hand in hand. Joshua, stop asking when the next chapter is.
1. Welcome to Musutafu Ashidos! Updated

The city of Musutafu.

The home to the prestigious hero school known as UA.

It is perhaps the safest city in all of Japan, given the number of rank heros that live within her. The only place safer was Tokyo, and only just. To live in Musutafu was a guarantee easy living, safe from villains and crime. The only blemish that could be seen is the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which has began to look more like a dump rather than a beach.

All of these sites and sounds were all lost on one little 3- year old girl as she rode in her family car, she snoozed away in her child seat, safely tucked in as the car travel down the quiet neighborhood.

"I can't believe I got it." the girl's father quietly said, still a bit stunned as he guided the car down the road, following the directions given to him via his wife.

"I know. You said it several times already." the woman sighed as she rubbed her head. "Seriously though. Why are you so shocked? You are a chemical engineer, they pay you pretty well too."

"I outbid a model that was on the cover of ViVi a few times and her husband is the designer that has multiple dresses on the several magazine covers" he explained, eyes quickly looking up at the street names as he came across them. "I'm more than ready to believe they had money on hand to outbid me."

"Okay, first I have questions on how you exactly know about that." she said with an incredulous look. The man stiffen a little before looking away with some embarrassment and mumble something under his breath. She frown as she gave him a hard stare. "What was that?"

"I wanted to treat you right. I checked the magazines and stuff for our anniversary. Gift ideas, you know… Treat you like a princess." The man mumble, his cheeks red as he kept his eyes on the road. The woman was clearly touched, but she gave a small giggle as she leaned over and gave him a small peck on the check.

"I'm touched, really. But you don't have to keep that up. Besides, we have our own princess now." She jerked her head back to the sleeping child, which caused the man to smile. "Anyways, maybe they found something better somewhere else?"

"Doubt it." he frown at the answer, but he forged ahead. "Still, it's much closer to work than the other location in Chiba Prefecture."

"I suppose that is true." his wife lean back, only to look in the backseat as she heard a yawn from her daughter. "Hey! Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm!" Mina tiredly nodded her head, rubbing her face with her hands before stretching her arms and legs out. She gave another yawn as she open her eyes, staring at the new scene before her. She looked to her mother, who only smiled.

"We are almost to our new house. Aren't you excited?" Mina's father asked, only to get a blank stare in return followed by another yawn. "She's inherited your slow start up, Kokoro."

"Gee, thanks Tamoyo." Kokoro said with a chuckle, looking at the apartment complex nearby.

"I wonder if there is any kids close to Mina's age here." Tamoyo asked as he glance in the rear view mirror to see Mina watching the passing neighborhood intently. Mo

"A good chance, look." Kokoro pointed to a small park, where a mother was sitting with her son who looked about Mina's age, playing in the sandbox with some toys.

"That's good. Great even. Mina can make many friends here. She is a chatterbox like you are, Kokoro-Hey!" He gave a mock cry of pain as she hit him on the shoulder, causing Mina to giggle a little at the act. He smiled at his daughter in the mirror before checking the address numbers again. His smile widen as he pulled the car into a driveway of a large 3-story house. "We're here! Look Mina, our new house!"

Mina watched turn her head to the window, looking out to said building. "House?"

"Yes, house. Home. We live here now." Tamoyo gently explained, watching Mina closely with concern. It was a worry for both parents in moving to a new location. Mina was their first child, and their worry in upending their daughter to move was on the forefront of their mind. They were not sure how Mina would take, but it appears their worry was for naught as she began to fiddle with her straps, trying to take them off, but failing to do so.

"Hold on, Princess." Tamoyo said as he place the car in park and got out of the driver seat to get his daughter free. "Let Daddy get you free from the seat monster."

"Daddy, help!" Mina giggled out as her father unbuckled the restraints and picked up his daughter. "Yay!"

"There we go. Come on, let's go see the new house." he said as he carried Mina down the path. Mina looked around in wonder, staring up at the brick home with large glass windows.

"Biiiiiig!" Mina exclaimed, leaning back to stare up as she got close.

"Yes. Big." Tamoyo smiled at Mina's antics, walking up to the door, before giving his wife a pleading look.

"Fine fine, I'll get the door. It's not like our daughter is heavy."

"Says you. She eats Natto and Okra like nobody's business." Tamoyo grunted as he shifted his hold as Mina squirmed in his arms. "I blame you for that, by the way."

"Yes yes. Blame me for our daughter's taste of food, you bland man you." Kokoro giggled as she danced away from his kick, sticking her tongue out at his miss. She walked into the foyer, looking up with some awe. "Still, do we need a three story house?"

"Hey, we got it cheap. It's close to work. The area it is in is patrolled by heroes daily." he set Mina down, watching as she looked up, slowly spinning place as she stared at the ceiling.

"Woooooooooaaaaa-ah!" Mina yelped as she got dizzy and feel on her rump, giggling as she got up and raced further into the house. He smiled as he walked up to his wife, embracing her and giving her a light kiss on the lips, which she eagerly return. "I think it's a great new start for us. We don't have to worry about space for… future endeavors."

Kokoro blush lightly as he rubbed her belly, giggling as she lightly slap his hand away. "Not in front of Mina, pervert."

He watched as she stepped away, hearing his daughter running around the new home. His wife was a beauty, lightly tan skin to indicate she was more of an outdoor type of woman. He consider himself the luckiest man alive to get together with his oldest friend. He watched as Mina raced into her mother's arms, more than a little excited at exploring something new.

"Come on you two, let's go see the rest of the house. The movers will be here soon and we will be covered to our heads in boxes."

"Yay boxes!"

=Several days later=

Mina raced around in the yard laughing as she played with her toys, it was far too apparent that she inherited her mother's tomboyish traits as there wasn't a single 'girly' item in the large amount of toys that were in the pile.

"Woosh! Villain beware!" Mina exclaimed as the rising star of All Might action figure landed before the villain toy…

Which happen to be a plastic dress up doll with 'villain' costume on it. It still made Kokoro laugh hysterically whenever she thought about it, as she seen Tamoyo work so hard to make it into a toy that his daughter would play with when she refused to use it.

Barbie became 'the villain' and thus her evil villainous crime spree grew, with various action figures rising up to stop her. If Kokoro was honest with herself, it was rather gaudy looking and beat up, but Mina still used it in all of her play sessions.

Mina raced around the yard, running by her mother as she worked on her new garden, looking extremely happy with the new set up. Mina continue to have both toys duke it out, with kicks and punches as she made the figures bounce from bushes to the brick wall.

"Hiya! Take that!"

"Oh my!" Mina blinked as she looked up to see a woman with green hair at the front gate, carrying several plastic containers in her arms. "Did the hero win?"

"Yes!" Mina answered with gusto, turning to her mother. "Mama! Look!"

"Hm?" Kokoro looked up in surprise, quickly taking off her gloves to greet the green hair woman. "Hello! Welcome, welcome! Just working on the garden."

"Looks like you are trying to start a vegetable garden." the woman noted as Kotoro came by to open the gate. "I hope they turn out well."

"I do to. Trying to get the little one to eat her vegetables, but…" Kokoro sighed as she turn to see Mina blanched at the word and stuck her tongue out.

"Ew! Green stuff taste nasty."

"Mama… keep the Okra?" Kokoro looked down and smiled at the small child at his mother's side. His green hair and green eyes clearly indicated he was the mother's son, and looked adorable in his hero t-shirt. Holding in his arms was a plastic bowl filled with the said item, holding on to it tightly to not drop it.

"Okra?" Mina eyes zeroed in on the boy and what he was holding, quickly making her way before him. Rather startled at how close she was the boy took a step back, looking at Mina with some worry.

"I'm sorry… but Mama made Okra… and you said you didn't like vege...vega… veggies." He managed out, causing both mothers to sigh at how cute the boy was.

"Okra isn't veggies! It tastes really good so it's not!"

"Mina, Okra is a vegetable." Kokoro gently corrected. She couldn't help but give a small giggle as it appeared this information blew Mina's young mind away. Mina stood for a long moment before her cheeks puffed up as she pouted, making a small noise in annoyance.

"Daddy lied to me!" Mina kicked at the ground childishly, crossing her arms as she mumbled under her breath. The boy frown and quickly place the bowl on the ground before quickly embracing Mina in a hug.

"Its okay. There there." the boy gently pat her back as Mina, who continue to pout but it lost some of the anger and quickly return the hug.

Both mothers couldn't help put pull out their phones and take pictures. The boy smiled as he pulled away, straightened up and bowed to Mina in a proper greeting.

"My name is Izuku, be my friend?"

Mina gave a beaming smile and nod her head. "Yes! My first friend here! Oh! My name is Mina! You can call me Mina! Want to play hero?"

"Yes." Izuku said excitedly, quickly racing after Mina as she took off to her pile of toys. Both parents couldn't be more proud at their children.

"Inko Midoriya." The greenette bowed, with Kokoro quickly returning.

"Kokoro Ashido. Do you want some tea? You can tell me about the neighborhood and surrounding area." she couldn't help but rub her arms embarrassingly, quickly reaching down to pick up the forgotten bowl of Okra. "I sort of got lost going to the grocery store."

Inko couldn't help but laugh and gently pat Kokoro's arm reassuringly. "Its no problem. I got lost when I first moved here too. I will show you all the little secrets the area has! Oh! You must try the katsudon, my little Izuku loves it."

"That would sound wonderful."

=Several months later=

Izuku quietly colored in his coloring book, sitting down at the couch while the tv ran its cartoon marathon that morning. Sitting between his legs on the floor, was his bestest friend Mina, as she seem glued to the tv that morning. Then again, Mina barely could get herself going until she got a lot of sugar in her, being very slow whenever she wakes up. Waking her up was far more fun than Izuku thought was possible. Especially pranking her with handing her a toothbrush to comb her wild hair. Izuku wish he took a video, if only to share with the rest of their family.

The 4 year old could smell his mother's cooking as she busied herself within the kitchen, making breakfast for the children. Mina had stay over last night, and both children exhausted themselves that day in excitement on the sleepover.

"Mmm!" Izuku pulled the coloring book back, looking down to see Mina's pouting face looking back up at him. "Izu! Scatches!"

He couldn't help but giggle a little as he placed his crayons by his side and raise his hands up, wiggling his fingers as he did so. "Are you sure?"

Mina paused for a moment, clearly thinking it over before giving him a big smile. "Scratches!"

Izuku plunged his hands into Mina's hair and immediately began to scratch wildly, Mina giving a small laugh before giving a small hum and began to relax. Lately Mina been scratching her head more often than not, and she managed to drag Izuku into giving her 'scratches'. If anything, Izuku found a new way to calm the girl down, as she seem to relax whenever he did it. Izuku smile as he did his duty as close friend and scratch her head, but began to frown as his felt something was off.

"Oh! Right there, Izu!" Mina tilted her head to give Izuku better access, as Izuku began to scratch the spot again. He frown as he slowly made his way around her skull, paying close attention to what he was doing. This time though, he felt something was off, and that made him worried.

"Mina?"

"Hm?"

"Did you bump your head?" Izuku asked as he rubbed a spot on her head. Mina thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No. Why?"

"You have a couple of bumps, like they feel really weird." Izuku answered, causing Mina to look up at him with a scared look. Before either of them could discuss it further, a voice called out from the kitchen.

"Kids! Breakfast!" Inko called to the two, both of them giving each other a look before racing towards the greenette.

"Mama Inko/Mommy!" Inko let out a gasp as both children ran into her legs and clung onto her.

"Kids, kids! What's wrong?!" Immediately set down their plates and held them in a tight hug.

"Izu said he found some bumps on my head!" Mina cried, rubbing her head with worry, Izuku nodding his head rapidly in agreement. "They itch really badly sometimes! I think i might be dying!"

"No! Mina you can't die! We have to be heroes first!" Izuku cried, with Inko giving a patient smile as she hugged the two tightly as the they both cried.

"Now now. Mina, can I check?" Mina nodded her head, her eyes brimming with tears, with Izuku right along with her as he held her in a tight hug. "Now, lets see these itchy bumps."

Inko examined Mina's head, finding the small bumps Izuku had found. She frown a bit as she pulled her phone towards her as she got up to look for some cream for the itching. Mina hiccuped as Izuku held onto her. Inko gave them a small smile before she pushed the contact number she wanted.

"Inko? Ugh… what time is it? Is something wrong?" She heard Tamoyo answered in a groggy tone. No doubt having a late night at his job. Inko briefly wondered if he was going to change colors again, she hoped it was hot pink.

"Maybe. Is Kokoro awake?"

"Hun. Wake up. Its Inko."

"Mmmm…. Go away." Inko couldn't help but giggle as she heard the phone being jostled around before a sleepy voice came on. "Hullo?"

"Ah, I see where Mina gets it." Inko said as she found the cream she was looking for and head back to said girl. "I have a question."

"Inko…" Kokoro whined, causing the woman to roll her eyes. "It's too early."

"Its 8 in the morning. Hardly early." Inko pulled the top off the cream and began to squeeze a bit onto her finger. "I have a serious question Kokoro. It may shed some light for Mina."

"Mina?"

"Yes." Inko held the phone to her shoulder, running her hand through the messy hair to find the bumps. Inko couldn't help but notice that Mina's dark brown hair seem slightly off color. Was it getting lighter? "I was wondering when you were getting your horns, did your head itch?"

"Well sure, I mean I was growing a pair of...Mina is growing horns?!" Kokoro seem far more awake now.

"Maybe. Ah, there they are. Hold still Mina dear." Inko began to rub the ointment, MIna giving a small sigh.

"Ah… cold." Izuku only smiled and hugged Mina tighter, causing her to giggle and smile brightly.

"Oh! We will be there right away! Tamoyo get up! Mina is growing horns! Her quirk is coming in!" Inko only chuckled as the phone hung up, and she began to give Mina a small look.

"Looks like you are growing your horns, if your mother is anything to go by." Mina seem to beam at this news, quickly turning to Izuku with excitement.

"You hear Izu! They might be horns! I might get Mama's quirk!" Mina exclaimed, with Izuku look just as happy as her.

"SO COOL!" Both children began to run around the room at the news, with Inko only crossing her arms as she watch the duo race around. It was hard to imagine the two being as close friends given how different they were.

Mina was an excitable child, she loved to talk about anything and was highly energetic once she got going in the morning. There were times where it seems she will never slow down even if she was playing all day. Thankfully she seem to understand that she couldn't be running around at all times, though she began to pick up the habit of watching tv or movies late into the night. She also seem partial to older movies, thanks to her father's collection and recently found a new love in video games.

Izuku was far more subdue than her, quiet most of the times and tended to keep to himself. He preferred books and comics than movies and televisions. He was such a smart boy that sometimes Mina would go to him with a question and Izuku would do his best to find the answer. Izuku would be more than happy to cheer Mina on in his own way whenever she was playing games, or happily sit by her side during whatever movie she found.

There were a couple of things the duo shared whole heartedly, something they both wanted ever since they could understand, it was something they believed was the right thing to do and could be shared no matter what.

Heroes and music.

Heroes was something both children loved. They inspired to be heroes for the simple fact they love to help people. Both children had gone out of their way to help people, perfect strangers sometimes, in any way they can. It touched their parents hearts to see how pure their children were, that fame and fortune was the last thing they thought when it came to heroes. They promised they would help their children in any way they can to make that dream a reality.

Music was the second biggest love of the duo. Music seem to make both children even more energetic, and Mina had gone out of her way to drag Izuku into small silly dance moments whenever a song she liked came on. Both of them seem interested in learning, and both mothers were waiting until next year to sign them for classes.

Inko hoped beyond hope that the two stay close for the rest of their lives. Maybe even date and marry. It would make Inko so happy that Izuku and Mina got together, and from the way the two interacted, that might be expected. She couldn't help but sigh a bit at this thought. Her own love life was floundering, her husband was away, and was never around long enough in her opinion. In fact, Izuku barely mentions the man nowadays, and Inko was getting worried about how distant her husband was getting. Izuku needed a father figure in his life, and Tamoyo was a good stand in for now. But she worried that Izuku would not get the proper life lessons, and she didn't want Tamoyo to take up the slack, though the man would have no problem in filling that spot if Inko was honest with herself. Tamoyo love Izuku like his own son, that much she knew, and it filled her with joy that Izuke had a figure like him in his life.

Unlike Hisashi, who was never around.

She looked to Izuku as he began to rapidly explain away what Mina could do with her horns, if she inherited her mother's quirk, and MIna seem to listen quite intently from how serious her gaze was. Maybe she should set up an appointment for Izuku to check up on his quirk?

"It can wait till later." Inko said to herself as she gently knocked on the table. "Hey. You're food is getting cold."

The children gasped and quickly made their way towards the table to eat. Life was good, they had their dreams, they had each other, nothing could take this away from them…

Little did they know that the following year would be the test both of the families…

Especially for Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido.

=End of Chapter 1=

Tamoyo Ashido

Quirk: Chemical Conversion

Job: Chemical Engineer

Bio: Tamoyo is an average looking man… some of the time. Due to his quirk and his job, Tamoyo tends to shift to a wide range of colors, depending on what he is doing. His job requires him to change chemical components for various research studies, changing from acid to base substances. He recently moved to Musutafu to be closer to work, along with his wife and daughter. Truly, the only thing that stands out about the man, other than the changing of skin tones, is the golden irises, that his daughter inherited from him. He loves old movies and video games, and shares as much as he can with daughter and later Izuku as they grow older.

Kokoro Ashido

Quirk: Horn Manipulation

Job: Searching (On hold)

Bio: Kokoro is a woman of short stature, tanned skin, and brown hair. The only thing to note is her horns, which has been shown to change in a day by day basis. Her horns are extremely durable, and even been able to carry weight that she normally would not be able to with her arms. She loves to garden, and prefers the spend as much time outside whenever possible. She enjoys Inko and Izuku presences in her household, and has no problem with the duo trying to be heroes.


	2. Darkest of Days Part 1Updated

"Mina…" Izuku sighed as he watched Mina all but ignored him, not really seeing the TV before her, or hearing Izuku at all. She was just…

There. Gray skin, white hair, and blacken eyes.

This was new… sort of, for Izuku and the Ashidos. Ever since Mina's horns came to be, things had gone terribly wrong for his bestest friend. The days that followed the finding of her horns and possible quirk were the best, as Izuku was coming up with many ideas for Mina to use her horns if she inherited her mother's quirk. How she can be a good hero, or even a better dancer. There was no limit!

And then… her body began to change.

Little things at first. Like her hair was slowly changing from the natural brown of her mother and father to stark white over the coming months. Her skin losing the healthy tan she has gotten over the years to now a depressing gray. The way the white of her eyes slowly turn obsidian, and if there was one good thing that Izuku could think of was that Mina's irises remain the same golden hue they always had.

But it didn't change the fact that many of the other children in the neighborhood began to shy away from the graying girl, afraid that they might catch whatever is plaguing her.

And it only got worse from there.

One day, one of the children got brave enough to get close to Mina while she was talking to Izuku, and touched one of her horns, just peeking through her wild gray hair. Mina, of course, shouted at the boy as he ran away giggling to the other children.

Only for him to be greeted with horror as they stared at his blood covered hand. Mina had reached up to touch her horn and pulled away a strip of bloody flesh from it. This started a round of screaming from everyone, with Mina being the loudest as she ran away crying and wanting to go home, Izuku right behind her after fetching a first aid kit believing she was hurt

They immediately took Mina to the hospital after the event, which led to even more embarrassing moments for the young girl to endure.

It turned out that Mina's horns grew velvet, which was somewhat odd as usually only happen to males of a species with antlers. Which would make Mina's 'horns' more akin to antlers. Blood testing shown that Mina had a slightly higher than average testosterone count in her body, which made her parents worry greatly. The doctors tested for several more days, taking various sample of hair and skin, and even someone with a quirk to check her body for even more in-depth review.

The results were that Mina's body was drastically changing at a rapid pace at a cellular level, as most of it was being directed at her bones(her horns) and surprisingly enough, her skin. There was something of interest just within her very skin, as she seem to making some sort of organ the doctors had never seen before. It looked similar to sweat glands, if said glands were being pumped full of steroids as they were nearly twice the size, and forming everywhere on her body, including the palms if her hands and soles of her feet.

At the moment, their function was unknown as they were still forming. They linked her graying figure to them, but unsure on why it was happening in the first place. Everyone formed their quirks differently, there was no set standard procedure for everyone.

While her parents continue to ask the doctor on what they could do to make it easier for Mina, Mina herself was just feeling miserable about the whole thing.

It just made Mina feel ugly. She hated her body, she hated her possible quirk, she hated how much trouble she was giving Izuku, as he was defending her almost every day in school from bullies.

"Hey Izuku. It's getting late." Izuku turn to see Tamoyo at the door, a small smile on his face. He looked towards his daughter, only to grimace at the blank look on her face. Izuku nodded and quickly embraced Mina in a tight hug before making his way out of the room. Tamoyo sighed as he led the boy, turning to Izuku as they got out of earshot. "No luck?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry…"

As they left, Mina looked towards the door for a moment before crawling under her bed and pulling out a magazine, Vivi, that had a beautiful spiky hair blonde on the cover.

"Check out Spring clothing line-up!"

"20 tips in using mascara."

"Ten unbelievable home remedies to bad skin! You won't believe number 1!"

Mina smiled to herself as she read the last title thinking to herself 'If 10 is the lowest number then number 1 has to be the best! I can get rid of this…. gray and Izu can be happy again!'

"Okay let's see here" Mina squinted her little black eyes trying to read the article.

"Honey… like… from a bee?" Mina thought out loud before moving on and reading the rest of the list. She had difficulty reading in the dark but marked down the things she thought she needed.

"Okay! So I need honey, peanuts, cherries and some va- vanilla" she got up and snuck towards the door, putting her ear against it to listen for monsters or villains who would could possibly be out there. Not that it would matter, because Mommy can beat them up with her horns! She seen her lift daddy up once with them, so monsters and Villains stood no chance! Still… she went outside of her room slowly, but surely making her way to the kitchen.

She entered the dark kitchen with the various cabinets and a refrigerator towering over her small self but Mina was brave and quickly started looking for the things she need to fix herself. After pushing a chair to the proper place, she clambered onto the counter and began her search.

Part of her wish Izu was there with her, because he was really smart and always knew what to do. But she needed to do this herself. She needed to get better so she can be a hero with Izu, and be the best hero team ever!

If the the pretty lady on the magazine had better skin thanks to this, then all the better for her! She can be normal again, and she wouldn't be such a hassle for Izu.

This lead mina to think why the doctors never used this on her 'If they are so good why didn't they listen to the pretty lady?' To Mina, she seen the lady on a lot of magazines that belong to mommy and daddy. She was a little surprised that daddy had some, but she was sure she heard him talking about getting gifts. The dresses looked pretty at least, and that woman seem to be in a lot of them.

She spent several minutes looking through the cupboards, finding the honey immediately, along with a jar of peanut butter, which she carefully place them on the counter. She tried to remember where the cherries her mommy bought had put them.

Her eyes zero in on the large double door fridge, and with a large smile she quickly made her way off the kitchen counter. Standing before the huge refrigerator, she stared at the heavy doors with some worry. She shook her head before 'rolling up her sleeves' and grabbed the handle and began to pull. With a soft cry of success as the door gave way to her mighty pull, the kitchen was bathed in a the bright glow of the fridge's light.

"Whoa… a lot of food." Mina stared at the stocked fridge for a moment before diving in to find her prized cherries. She made sure not to toss out food to make a mess, she didn't want to upset her parents like last time, when she attempted to find cookies and ended up making a very large mess. Izu of course tried to take the blame for it all, trying his best to protect Mina, but in the end, she got punished and was grounded for several days. She didn't get see Izu for 3 days and that made her very sad.

So, she made sure to be careful. No mess in her search for the gray cure and she wouldn't get in trouble!

She searched all over the fridge before finding a jar of black cherries behind the carton of milk and juice. She pumped her free arm in victory before setting it on counter with the rest of her ingredients. She stared at the group before realizing she was missing one more ingredient in her cure.

"Where are you -vanola-vanilla" she hummed for a moment, crossing her arms in deep thought before perking up as she remembered something else her parents bought at the store.

"Icecream!" she made her way to the second door on the fridge, mock spitting into the palm of her hands and rubbing them together. "Okay door! Open!"

This time, the door fought back. For several moments the door refuse to open, and Mina put her all into pulling on the handle.

Finally, after a titanic struggle, Mina's will power and hero-in-training arms (Playing Hero with Izu) overwhelmed its defenses, and cracked open. Mina gave a soft yelp as she fell onto her butt, but held her arms up in victory as the cold air of the freezer laid onto her.

"No, not ice… um…." Mina made her way to the bottom of the fridge section, her eyes lighting up at the sight of frozen okra bag, but sighed quietly as she didn't know how to make it hot or use the stove. She was forced to move a chair to get to the higher section before finally finding the prize item. "There you are Mr. Va-Vanilla. Come."

Mina made her way down and push the chair back into place for the other items. She looked at the items before her and realizing that she needed to make multiple trips to the room. She looked at the darkening hall with some trepidation but shook her head and puffed up her chest.

"I am not a-afraid! I am a hero!" Mina marched towards her room with the bucket of ice cream in her arms. She made it to the safety of her room, and turning on the light to secure it, but swallowed when she needed to go back for the rest but pushed on. By the time she went back for her last item, she was braving the darkness with little concern. However, before she took a couple of steps, she remembered she needed one more item.

"Hello Mrs. Spoon. I need you." She said to it as she pulled it from the drawer. "You going to make me pr-pretty again with your help."

She made it to the safety of her room and walked towards her treasured cure, she flipped back into the magazine looking at the instructions which unfortunately had too many big words for a 4 year old to understand so she just winged it with what she could read.

"Step 1: A-apply honey thing(Mascara) to eye. Um… on my… eye?" She looked at the image to show it being applied just below her eyes. "Oh! Okay! Simple enough."

She began dipping the spoon into the jar of honey she brought with her and spreading it under her eyes, causing her to the giggle at how gooey it felt. After she was sure she had enough applied, she looked at her tool (spoon) and began to lick the honey off it while she read the second step.

"Step 2: Apply peanut s-stuff(blush) onto cheeks." She open the jar with some trouble, but managed to do so. However, the peanut butter was far too thick to spread, forcing her to use her hand to spread it. She licked her fingers to clean them off so she wouldn't get the magazine dirty.

"Step 3: Apply cherry(lipstick) to lips" She open the plastic container with the black cherries, grabbing one and began to rub it on her lips, she did it several times before popping the cherries in her mouth and reading the final instruction.

"Step 4: Apply vanilla mask all over face. Huh? W-warning do this before everything else? Then why put it last? Oh well." Mina shrugged figuring it wouldn't be any different, but came up with a problem. How was she going to put it on her face? It would take too long for the spoon to spread it. As she ponder this dilemma, she was staring at the melting ice cream with a look of pure concentration before an idea took hold. She gleefully congratulated herself with the awesome idea before she took a hold of the sides of the ice cream tub and stick her head in it before coming up gasping for air.

"Owie!" She hissed as she held her head, her horns felt like they were on ice. "Feels like… when I drink s-smoothies too fast! Stupid horns… antlers...things."

Mina was wincing at the extreme cold immediately regretting it as her whole head felt like a massive brain freeze. She waited for a couple of minutes, just to make sure the cure was working, enduring it before finally going to the bathroom to wash off the 'cure'.

"~Rub rub rub. Wash away the mess.~" Mina sang as she stood on the stool to clean her face "~Nice and clean. No need to fuss!~

She reached the towel and began to wipe, only feel it sticking to her face. She frown as she pulled away, pouting as her towel was covered in gunk. "Ew. Need more washing."

She looked up from her towel to look in the mirror, expecting to see her normal face looking back at her.

Gray.

Her gray face looking back at her.

For a long moment, Mina only stared blankly at her reflection. She was waiting for her face to return to normal, any minute now she will be cured and be normal.

Nothing.

Mina was hoping that it worked. She was so sure it would work. Mina watched as tears began to fall from her eyes, she sniffed as she rubbed them away furiously. She was trying so hard not to cry, but as she looked at her reflection, she couldn't help start sobbing.

"Why do I look like this!" Mina cried. She failed to go back to normal.

She failed Izuku, her best friend.

She could never be a hero now.

=Meanwhile=

Kokoro was in her room, changing her horns into various styles while Mina was off to do her cure.

"Like this?" she tilted her head as she examined the style change, but blanched a little. "Nah, I had ram style for too long… Oh! Markhors' horns look nice!"

She had her phone out, looking at various horns to stylized her looks based off on. She was just putting the finishing touches on them when she heard her daughter's cry.

"Mina?!" Her horns flared up, forming into something similar to bull horns as she quickly made her way to her daughter. "Mina, Princess?!"

She found Mina in the bathroom, looking like she went through a blender with her head smeared in various food products and hair stickier then it had ever been before. Her horns slowly reverted back to laying against her skull in a resting position as she quickly made her way to her daughter's side. "What in the world? Mina? What happened to you?"

"I- magazine help me- gray skin ahhhhhhh" Mina cried harder as she tried to rub her face with the dirty towel. "I-I got the ugly."

Kokoro tried her best to hide her laughter, it was painfully sad to see her daughter the way she was, but the fact that she said it in such a way that she was reminded of a certain cartoon starfish. Still, it was her duty to take care of her daughter… But first.

"Mina, look at me." Mina looked up, just in time to see a flash of light and her mother pocketing her phone.

"Wha?"

"No worries, Princess." She said as she quickly put her phone away and began to embraced her distraught daughter. "There there, calm down sweetie. Mommy is here now. Come on let's get you cleaned up okay?"

"O-okay"

"Alright I'll start the water for the tub, can you stay right here while I get the bath ready?" Mina nodded her head as she tried to rub her cheeks, only to smear more of the mess she had. "Its okay, Princess. It will be fine. Mommy doesn't think you are ugly."

"Izu thinks I'm ugly." Mina said quietly, causing Kokoro to tense. Surely little Izuku would never tell her daughter that.

"Did Izuku call you ugly?" Kokoro asked as she gently guided Mina closer to the tub. Mina sniffed and shook her head.

"No...But he doesn't have to say it. I am ugly, all the kids think I am… So Izu probably think so too." She whimpered as she hugged herself "I can never be a hero…"

"Mina." Kokoro took a hold of Mina's shoulders and turn her to her. "Izuku is your best friend. You been friends for years now. You share birthday parties, sleep overs, and play all the time. I seen Izuku by your side… even when you are being bullied at school."

Mina froze at this, looking at her mother with surprise. "I know about the bullies, Mina. Izuku told me and your father. He tries his best to stand up to them for you, while you get your body under control. Izuku would never abandon you, he isn't like that."

Mina looked away, sniffing as she remembered all the times Izu was there for her these past few months. Kokoro smiled as she saw a smile appear on Mina's face, turning to prepare a warm bath and grabbed a new wet towel so she could wipe off her daughters face.

"Come here you silly girl." Kokoro chuckled as the girl quickly stood before her. "Let's get you out of these sticky clothes. I'll make sure to wash these soon so they won't get ruined."

Mina did as her mother asked, and before long had the water running down her body to wash off all the extra gunk on her head. Mina only sniffed as she watched the soapy water was mixed with her mess as it went down the drain, her mother fussing with her hair with some progress.

"Mina, what made you put all this stuff on your face?" Kokoro asked as she washed it again to get rid of icecream with the warm water and shampoo.

"I-*sniff* I was trying to get rid of gray."

Kokoro sighed quietly, she should of expected this. Mina had gone through many attempts already in trying to get rid of gray skin she had. She already tried to use an eraser to rub it out, and even got into her makeup. The food was new on her though. "Why did you use that stuff though?"

"The pretty lady said it would help me!" Mina insisted, even stomping her foot to prove her point. It was adorable in Kokoro's eyes.

"What? What pretty lady?"

"On th-the magazine"

"Wait… Mina did you take one of mommy's magazines?"

"I didn't take yours! I took one of daddys" Kokoro coughed and tried to conceal her laughter at her husbands poor hiding of his gift giving idea magazines. No doubt Mina thought whatever was on the cover could hold the secrets of her cure with their outlandish claims.

"What's wrong mommy?" Mina tilted her head in confusion at the strange face her mother was making.

"Nothing dear, nothing" her mother chuckled "Here let me clean that honey off."

"Mommy... Will I ever be normal again?" Mina said in a sad tone as her mother roughly scrapped off peanut butter off her cheek. Kokoro paused in her cleaning, looking at the miserable look her daughter had. She was afraid of this, Mina was having a far tougher time than she or Tamoyo ever had when their quirks were coming in. Mina's body was changing on a very different level than what they ever went through.

"Your quirk is just developing, Mina. You will be completely fine-"

"Daddy never turn gray… he turn into a lot of colors… but not gray. Or his hair turning white. Or his eyes turning scary." Mina sniff as Kokoro gently grabbed Mina by the shoulders.

"Mina, look at me." Kokoro said in a serious tone. Mina looked up sadly to her mother and Kokoro felt like her heart was breaking at the look she was getting. "Do you remember that caterpillar you and Izuku found in the garden."

Seeing Mina nod at her question, Kokoro continued on. "You remember what happen to it?"

Mina frown, thinking before nodding her head. "It turn into a butter-fry!"

"Butter-fly." Kokoro corrected with a smile. "Yes, but it had to change first to become very pretty. But it wasn't very pretty at first when it was caterpillar, was it?"

Mina nod her head, feeling her mother cleaning her neck trying to clear out the last bit of the stuff on her face. "Yeah, it was very spikey!"

"Yes, well you are like a butterfly." Kokoro smiled as Mina looked a little confused.

"I'm going in a co...co-cocoon?" Mina stumbled a little on words time to time, even more so now thanks to the changes, and it was adorable whenever Izuku coached her into speaking a word.

"Not really." Kokoro chuckled a little. "Think of the gray like a cocoon for you, and one day you will grow out of the gray into something beautiful."

"You… really think I will become pretty?" Mina whispered.

"You are pretty now, but you will become even more pretty later. Your body is still changing Mina, and Izuku wouldn't stop being your friend just because your body changes. You two are like peas in a pod, I doubt you can get Izuku to leave just because you are gray." Mina gave a small smile at this, with Kokoro gently bopping Mina in the nose. "Now then, let's get the rest of cleaned up, lift your arms so i can clean them, kay?"

"Okay mommy" Mina said in a much brighter tone then before and lifted her arms which were the same grey as the rest of her body and Kokoro cleaned her under arms before moving on to her stomach and lower back. After about ten minutes she was finished, Mina was squeaky clean, she put back on her pajamas after drying her off which were all might onesie.

Her mother picked her up and led her to bed finding all of the materials Mina used in her little experiment, she put her to bed before picking all of the food that lay on the bedroom floor.

'Jeez Mina, why did you plant your entire head into this ice cream?' Kokoro lamented on the fact the icecream was now ruined as she threw it away. She came back into the room to find Mina still looking at the magazine with a questionable look. Kokoro sat beside her as she looked at the cover to see that same woman she seen on multiple covers before. If she remembered correctly, the woman's quirk gave her perfect and wrinkle free skin in an old interview she read some time ago . Although Mina slowly turn the page to reveal that it wasn't the woman that gave her directions, but some sort of makeup tips. She couldn't help but giggle madly to herself reading what the 4-year old thought she needed.

"Mina you're such a silly little bean." Kokoro leaned over and kissed Mina's head.

"What mommy?"

"You got the instructions all wrong" Kokoro noticed her daughters shame and thought of a way to relieve it. "You know I actually have all of this stuff maybe I can do it properly. Maybe in the morning I can teach you how to put it on. Maybe you can look extra pretty for Izuku?"

Kokoro tittered at the flush look Mina gave her, though she rubbed her wild hair as she began her signature pout. "I thought I would have to do this for you when you were a teenager not 4. Now come on, what story do you want to hear tonight?"

"All Might!"

"Of course. Now let's see if All Might faced some dastardly villain today."

=With Izuku=

Izuku held Tamoyo's hand as they walked through the neighborhood, Izuku talking a mile a minute in an effort to come up with a grand idea to help Mina.

"Heh, Izuku. You don't need to make an elaborate plan." Tamoyo paused as they reached the apartment complex, kneeling down and placing a firm hand on Izuku's shoulders. Izuku eyes widen as the man gave him a serious look. "Just be yourself."

"R-really?" Izuku asked nervously "I don't want to let you or Auntie Koko down."

"You will never disappoint us, Izuku. You been friends with Mina for a almost a couple of years now. You been at each other sides for so long that Kokoro and I see you as a son to us." Tamoyo said, Izuku gave a bright smile at this. "And I am more than sure that your own mother sees Mina as a daughter to her as well. Whatever Mina is going through, we are all with her…"

Tamoyo poke Izuku's chest with his index finger. "You especially. We know about bullying problem, and how you stand up for her. We already talking to the teachers and other parents, but really, you are her support until her quirk finally matures enough. In the meantime, I am thinking of asking Inko to see if we can enroll both of you in self defense classes. At least this way, you both can help each other when in a jam."

"Really?"

"Yup. You both want to be heroes right? Well, you have to know how to defend yourselves first before you can save anyone else." Tamoyo stated as he stood back up. "You have to fight to protect someone after all, and if you can't even protect yourself, who can you protect?"

"Huh…" Izuku crossed his arms in thought, a free hand reaching up and pinching his lower lips.

'Definitely learned that tick from Inko.'

"Uncle Moyo… Do you think Mina will get better?"

"I know she will. I think her quirk may be something like mine. Just… Really different." Tamoyo said quietly.

"Oh… Okay! I will be there for her no matter what."

"That's my boy." Tamoyo paused a little, feeling like he stepped over some boundary, but seeing the boy giving him a million yen smile allowed him to forget about it.

"Alright, head on up. You said you wanted to give your mom a surprise, yeah?" Izuku nodded rapidly at this and began to head up the stairs. He stop and turn back around to wave at him.

"Bye Uncle Moyo! Tell Mina I will see her tomorrow!"

Izuku raced up the stairs to the apartment complex to his floor. Though by the time he reached it, he was pretty exhausted and sat by the door, fishing for his key. He wanted to surprise his mother, lately she has been sad and sometimes even angry. He wasn't sure it was his fault, since she always seem to be glaring at her phone. He heard her mumble time to time, even hearing some word called divorce whenever she went on a mumble spree.

He wasn't sure what the word meant, but it sounded really serious.

He got up and brush himself off, he hoped that in giving her a small surprise, she would be feeling better. He had been trying it on Mina and it had been helping, but these last few months were the worse. Hopefully everything turned out better soon, he wasn't sure how much Mina could take it.

He carefully placed his key into the slot, trying to be silent as possible as he open the door. He can hear talking in the living room but was completely focused on closing the door silently. He was gave a bright smile as the door clinked softly and turn to take off his shoes to give himself an advantage in sneaking on his mother.

"I'm already taking the job, Inko." Izuku froze as he heard a vaguely familiar voice echoed out of the living room.

'Papa?' Izuku flinched as he heard a loud noise of plates being set down too roughly.

"You couldn't even stop for a moment to discuss this with me, your wife!" He heard his mother hissed angrily. "Did you even consider it?!"

"No. The job is far too lucrative to pass up." He heard the firm reply from his father. Izuku silently tiptoed down the hall, peeking to see his father sitting on the couch, still in his suit while his mother stood before him, her very form bristled with anger.

"So that's it then? We are just going to pack up and move overseas?"

"Inko…"

'Move?! We can't move!? Mina needs me to protect her while she is changing! I won't leave my best friend by herself!' Izuku thought furiously, he was just about to storm out when his mother continued on.

"What about Izuku? We need to teach him English just so he can at least understand what is going on. He has been learning from the Ashidos, but he still needs time to-"

"Just me, the both of you are staying here." Izuku turn to see her mother still after his father said those words. Part of Izuku was happy that he was going to stay, but felt that he was missing something from the way his mother looked.

"You... you said the job will take years, that it may even become permanent position."

"There is a good chance that it will."

"T-then you will come back for us, right?"

"It might take years, the company will only provide a temporary place of residence for a year or so, and then I will only be able to afford a small apartment and this apartment at the same time."

"Can't you just ask you boss for a leeway? Or at least provide for family housing?!"

"I don't want to push my luck Inko. This job is far too good to pass up."

"B-but I am your wife, you should at least consider Izuku in this!"

"I have consider it. I will send money to support you two. It will benefit-"

"MONEY DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU ARE NOT AROUND FOR YOUR OWN SON!" Izuku pulled away, frightened at how loud Inko had gotten. "HE IS YOUR SON, AND BARELY RECOGNIZES YOU!"

"Inko-"

"Don't… Just… don't." Inko turned around, crossing her arms as she walked up to the window. "You have to decide… Your family, or your job. We make more than enough now. If I need to work at the hospital again, I will. They will give me my old job back, but I want you here."

Izuku watch his father's face, the man seem utterly conflicted with himself and that seem to decide his fate as Inko rounded on him with fury.

"The fact you can't even decide in an instant shows me what I want to know!"

"Inko, what you are asking for-"

"I am asking you to be a father for Izuku! Nothing more! Do you not care at all? Is work all that you care for!" Inko hissed and she paced before him. "I want a divorce."

Izuku watched as his father seem to sigh and hung his head, but nodded. Which seem to upset Inko further, but she didn't say anything.

"What's divorce?" Izuku slapped his hand over his mouth, watching as both of his parents turning to him with surprised, Inko even more shocked at seeing him.

"Izuku…"

=End of Part 1=

Quirks:

My take on quirks is something a little bit more centered in reality. That it doesn't come in quickly or fast. Say that someone had a quirk that is related to growing rocks on their skin, or wings growing from their back. It won't show up in a single day, it would probably take several weeks, even months to grow and affects their bodies due to this large change in their bodies.

For Mina, I doubt she would just change to the color of pink, and it would take time to do so. There is also the fact that her body is literally changing to produce a ton of acid/corrosive liquids. So obviously there is something going on within her skin, and her horns wouldn't be so cut and dry, given they look far more bone like than actual horns.

Don't worry, things will get better, and it will cement a lot of things down the line for our duo. So stay tuned for the second part coming down!

Also update! New chapter 1 picture at

justanotherbnhalover()tumblr()com/post/182175288967/an-illustration-for-the-first-chapter-of-revamp


	3. Darkest of Days Part 2

"Izuku…" Inko stared at her son in complete horror. This was the last thing she wanted her son to know about.

Let alone walk in the middle of said conversation.

If anything, she would've of kept it from Izuku as long as possible until Izuku simply forgot about his father other than "He's working overseas."

"Izuku. It means we are separating." Hisashi stated from his seat on the couch. Inko rounded on him, her face clearly showing that wasn't how she was going to explain it in the slightest. Hisashi grimaced, but remain firm against the look, he wasn't going to lie to the boy.

"Separating?" Izuku titled his head, looking between the the two parents with some confusion. "Are you going away Papa?"

"Yes!" Inko exclaimed as she kneeled before Izuku, glaring at Hisashi to shut his mouth before he makes it worse. "Papa is going to America for work! It's very important work, so he will be gone for a very long time."

"Oh…" Izuku turn to his father with a question. "Will I see you again?"

"Um… maybe?" Hisashi began to sweat as Inko glared daggers at him from behind Izuku. "The job will be hard work, and I might be gone… for a good period. So it will be up to you to take care of mama."

"Oh… okay." Izuku turn to his mother, who quickly revert her face back to a smile from the angry glare she had. "Mama, I am glad I am not moving. Mina still needs me!"

"Oh Izuku, don't worry. We are not going to move any time soon." Inko picked up her son and began to take him to his room. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed."

"Okay. Night night, Papa!" Izuku waved at his father as Inko took him to his room.

It would be the last time Izuku would see him for years to come.

==+++ Several days later+++==

Izuku was excited, his birthday was coming up, which meant the joint birthday party with Mina was coming up soon!

It's been almost a week since he seen his father, but Izuku wasn't worried. His papa was going to America for work! So he had to take care of Mama along with Mina!

"Izu… stop b-bouncing! I am the one who is jumpy!" Mina cried out in frustration as the boy ran around her in excitement. Mina seem a lot better these days, and many kids that picked on her seem to back off after a stern talking to from parents and teachers. She was also not worried as much about her gray anymore. She explained it to Izuku that she was a cocoon and soon the she will become a butterfry!

"Butter _-fly_." Izuku corrected.

"Izu~" Mina cheeks puffed up and began to chase after him.

"You can't catch me!" Izuku called out, which only spurn the girl on and gave it her all, quickly closing the gap, but not quite catching up to the boy as he pushed himself.

Mina finally got him while he was trying to turn, and ended up rolling him down a small embankment, both children giggling as they rolled to a stop. Mina sighed as she stared up the sky, happy that she was with Izu.

Her bestest friend in the whole world.

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow after my birthday lunch with Mama." Izuku said as he huffed, laying on his back as he stare straight up.

"Hm? What for? You sick?" Ashido rolled onto her tummy, holding her head up with her hands.

"No? Suppose to be for my quirk. A… quirk asses-assesmont? No. Assessment! Quirk Assessment test! It's to be sure my quirk is coming in." Izuku sat up with a smile. "I think I am getting Mama's quirk."

"Do you think so? I thought your daddy's quirk was kind of cool. Looked like a d-dragon when he did it." Mina rolled again, this time rolling into Izuku lap. "Scratches!"

"Fine." Izuku feint annoyance but began his patented Izu Scratches, making sure to be careful of Mina's horns. They were bone at the moment, but as soon as they look fuzzy, Izuku was forbidden to scratch them for Mina. Unless he wanted a lot of blood on his hands. "I suppose it would be nice to have Papa's quirk. Having fire breath would be a cool quirk to have. But…"

"What's wrong?"

"Papa and Mama are having a… um. 'divorce'." Izuku said quietly.

"What's divorce?"

"They said it means Papa has to go away for a long time. So I was hoping I get Mama's quirk because she can teach me, because Papa won't be around." Izuku turn to see Mina gave him a sad look at his words.

"Your Papa is going away? I'm sorry Izu." she sat up and sat next to him and gave him a deep hug. Izuku sniff a little, but eagerly return the hug.

"It's okay. I still have Mama, Uncle Moyo, Auntie Koko, and you." Izuku pulled back, then gave a big smile to Mina. "Oh! Mama said that we were going to invite you and Auntie Koko for the birthday lunch! Let's go tell Auntie Koko!"

"Okay!"

++=== July 17===++

Mina was worried sick, Izuku hasn't been to class for almost two days now. While most of the kids had stop picking on her, there was a few that kept it up, mocking her from a distance and even more so when they realized Izuku wasn't there to defend her.

"Bet they moved away from here to get away from Bloody Mina."

"Yeah, Bloody Mina is such a freak."

"I bet Izuku's Mom got tired if seeing her around her house and decided to leave."

"Nah, Izuku got tired of defending Bloody Mina, she is such a lost cause. He probably moved to the other side of Japan."

Mina did her best to ignore those words, but they hurt. Mama Inko wouldn't do any of those things the bullies were saying. Izu was her bestest friend in the whole wide world, they promised to be heroes together.

But…

What if they were true? Maybe she did drive them away with her freaky body. What if this is all her fault!

"No!" Mina shook her head as she rushed out of the classroom as the bell rang. It wasn't true. Izu and Mama Inko wouldn't do any of those things. Mina tried to keep those thoughts out of her head, but it was too hard.

"Mina!" Mina looked up to see she was at the gate entrance, her mother calling out to her with worry.

"Mommy!" she raced towards her and clung to her legs. "Mama Inko didn't move did she?! She and Izu didn't move away?!"

"Princess?" Kokoro looked shocked at the words tumbling from her daughter's mouth.

Inko move? How absurd!

"Mina, what are you talking about?"

"I-Izu hasn't been to class for the last two days!" Mina looked up with a tears in her eyes. "And b-bullies were saying it's my fault!"

Kokoro's horns immediately flared up, sharp and dangerous as she glared at the kids walking out the front doors. 2 boys in particular seem to be frightened enough to hide back inside.

"Oh, Princess. Come on. We can go see them before going home. I'm sure that little Izuku is just sick. Maybe he had too much sweets to eat at the lunch party." Kokoro gently push Mina along, trying her best to calm the girl down.

"O-okay." Mina hiccup back, rubbing her eyes to clear the tears.

The mother and daughter walked through the neighborhood, neither saying a word, but remembering fond memories they had as they walked.

Mina seem to enjoy looking at the park she and Izuku played a lot in, she stopped as she suddenly remember what Izu said to her a few days ago.

" _I still have Mama, Uncle Moyo, Auntie Koko, and you."_

' _That's right… Izu still has me!'_ Mina pumped her arms as she remembered those words, Kokoro giggling at her daughter's antics.

The duo finally made it to the apartment complex, and Mina giggled loudly as her mother's horn wrapped around her waist to carry her up.

"Horn ride!" Mina cheered as Kokoro laughed as she picked up her daughter to get up the stairs quickly. They made it up to the Midoriya's apartment just as the sky was beginning to turn orange, Mina looking out to see the city.

It never got old in her opinion, Izu was so lucky to be so high up to see this!

"Inko? It's me, Kokoro." Mina turn to see her mother knock on the door. "Mina was worried and-"

Whatever else she was going to say died as the door open to show an utterly disheveled and distraught Inko Midoriya. Mina looked surprise to see how bad Mama Inko had gotten. Was she sick too?! She was an adult though!? Izuku may be super sick then!?

"Inko?! Jeez, what happen?!" Kokoro exclaimed as she felt the woman's head for a fever.

"It's all my fault…" Inko whispered, confusing the pair. Kokoro look towards Mina, grateful for her daughter's concern for Izuku.

"Come on, let's sit you down." Kokoro gently guided the mother to the couch. Mina looked towards Izu's room, looking back at her mother before slowly making her way towards it.

"Its all my fault…" Inko said again. "I ruined his life…"

"Inko… what are you talking about?"

Mina reached the door to Izu's door, hearing voices behind the door to indicate someone was in there and began to push it open.

"I couldn't give him the dream he wants…"

"What?!" Kokoro was utterly flabbergasted at what was happening, watching as Inko broke down crying, she turn to her daughter who stop to look back with such confusion on what was going on. Mina turn back to slowly open the door, seeing a familiar video play on the computer screen.

" **IT'S FINE NOW! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

"Izu?" Mina asked hesitantly, stepping inside the dark room. The video playing was familiar to her, she seen it as much as Izu had, and it inspired her to be a hero as much as it did for Izu.

To save people. Not for glory or fame, but just to help.

"He's such a cool hero…" Mina heard Izu speak, as he slowly turn around, eyes filled with tears as he pointed at the screen and a broken smile on his face. Mina's breath hitched, she never seen Izu look like that before. He looked so destroyed!

It scared her. What happened?!

"Can I… be a hero too?" Mina open her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mama Inko.

"He's quirkless…" Mina froze at those words Mama Inko said.

' _Quirkless… he doesn't have any power at all. He is useless. Just like I am.'_ Mina covered her ears, shaking her head rapidly as she tried to block outthe horrible words ' _But at least I have a quirk. I can be a hero. I don't need Izu. I don't need him. He is just going to to get in the .Idon'tneedhim.'_

"Be quiet!" Mina hissed as she shook her head to clear those so wrong thoughts. She couldn't abandon him!

 _''He'sjustgoingtogetintheway!Ihaveaquirk!Idon'tneedhim!Icangrowstrongerthanhim!Idon'tneedhim!Asimple **Deku!'**_

"SHUT UP!" Mina screamed as she held her ears, shocking the mothers and Izuku at her cry. Almost like magic, the mean words vanished and her head was clear.

"M-mina-!?" Izuku was surprised as Mina race towards him, throwing herself into the seat and engulfing him in a hug.

"You can be a hero Izu!" Mina cried as she held onto the stun boy. "You are so brave and smart! You are everything a hero needs to be!"

Neither child were aware of Inko as she walked towards the room thanks to the shouting, but froze at the words Mina was saying, covering her mouth to stifle a cry while tears were shed.

"You are the bestest friend I can ever have! You defend me when I started turning gray and creepy! You are not useless!" Mina looked up to him, giving a tearful smile. "Because you are **my** hero, Izu!"

Like glass shattering, the darkness that surrounded his mind cleared, the world seem much more brighter to him. He looked down to see his best friend hugging him, he slowly wrapped his arms around Mina in a crushing hug and began to cry.

"You don't need a quirk to be a hero…" Mina buried her head in his neck, holding him tight. "Because you are already a hero to me… and we will be heroes together..."

Inko was silently sobbing while Kokoro held onto her, smiling as she looked inside to see both children holding onto one another.

"I promise." Mina whispered as Izuku sobbed as he held onto her like a lifeline.

"That's my girl…" Kokoro whispered as she guided Inko away.

==+++Several Hours later+++==

"Yeah, I'll be here tonight with Inko. Izuku needs Mina right now." Kokoro said as she talked to Tamoyo on the phone. She checked on the kids, finding them asleep in the bed, clinging to one another.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Probably some change of clothes for us in the morning, but we should be fine."

"Poor Izuku… first his dad leaves and now this." Tamoyo sighed, "Okay, I will come by first thing in the morning. Maybe we can take the kids out for the day?"

"Summer break is in a few days, so maybe we can talk to the school in letting them out early. No doubt Izuku will be picked on for being quirkless once it gets around, so maybe we can use the time to build the two up." Kokoro asked.

"Sounds good. Maybe look up some self-defense classes for the two. They are only five, but with amount of trouble they had, maybe they will take it up." Tamoyo thought out loud. "Damn it. Our kids don't deserve this crap."

"'Our' kids?" Kokoro asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh please, we know for a fact they are probably be together for the rest of their lives, watching each other's back." Tamoyo chuckled with his wife before he gave a tired sigh. "Inko?"

"She blames herself for everything, including Mina's situation." Kokoro rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes as she tried to summon the strength to keep going. "She is going downhill fast, Tamoyo. I saw her eating a bunch of cookies earlier."

"Stress eating?"

"Good chance. I won't allow it! I just started getting her on my jogs."

"Poor woman."

"Shut it you." Kokoro said in mock anger, and for a moment there was silence. She pulled away from the wall to look at the kids one last time. "I love you."

"Heh, I love you too. I'll see you morning."

"You too…" Kokoro hung up with a small smile. She quietly close the door to let the two sleep and made her way towards Inko's room. She open the door to find Inko sitting on her bed, eating some cookies while mumbling nervously between chews. She sighed and marched before woman and snatched the cookies from her grasp.

"Kokoro?~ Why?~" Inko moaned as she lay back on her bed.

"No. No stress eating." Kokoro wagged a finger at Inko like she was a naughty child. "You don't want to set a bad habit for Izuku."

The moment she said the boy's name, Inko began to tear up and began to cry again, causing Kokoro to sigh.

"Here it comes." She muttered as she Inko began her tirade.

"I'm such a horrible mother! I can't even give my baby boy the ability to be special! I couldn't even believe him to be a hero!" Inko cried as she sat up and hug Kokoro around the waist. She looked up with teary eyes and runny nose. "Can you please have little Mina marry my boy, Kokoro! She will be such much better for him! She is so adorable and would make a perfect fit for him!"

"Alright alright!" Kokoro gently pushed the blubbering woman back. "You can ask her in the morning, I cannot make that decision for her."

"But your her mother!"

"It's her life." Kokoro answered, raising an eyebrow, "And she's five."

Inko seem to wilt into herself, rubbing her eyes as she sniffed. "I am such a horrible mother… I throw Hisashi out, telling him never to come into Izuku's life… and now he finds out he doesn't have a quirk. Its-"

"Stop." Kokoro held onto Inko's shoulders. "You are not a bad mother."

"But-"

"No! Inko, what happen with you and Hisashi was going to happen no matter what. He's a workaholic. The fact that he is still setting up funds for Izuku shows that he cares in his own way. But it was just bad luck Izuku walked into that. It was _pure_ luck that he is going to think nothing of it and forget after a while." Kokoro sat next to Inko, gently rubbing her shoulder. "As for his lack of quirk… I'm sorry. Izuku doesn't deserve that, he is such a kind boy."

"I… I thought he couldn't be a hero." Inko hugged herself and began to rock a little. "I thought his life was over… I didn't believe in him. But Mina…"

Kokoro gave a small smile as Inko clutched her hands, almost as she was trying to thank her with entire being.

"Your daughter is such an angel, Kokoro… I… I…" Inko stammered as she was embraced with an one arm hug.

"Then let us support them. Tamoyo and I were thinking of enrolling them in self defense classes-"

"But they're so young!"

"Yeah, but they are driven. I have no doubt the teacher will go easy on them until they are ready for more stuff." Kokoro frown as she looked at her phone for nearby classes. _'Gunhead? Sounds like a hero name.'_

"I-if you say so…" Inko whispered as she poked her fingers together.

"Look, things are not going to be easier, and taking them out of school a couple of days early will give us the time to make sure Izuku and Mina can handle the fallout. The moment the kids find out he is quirkless, they will be on him like piranhas. If it was bad before with Mina and her quirk, it will probably be worse for Izuku."

Inko seem to be more distressed at this, but felt her face get held by a pair of strong hands.

"We have to believe in them. I understand why you were so distraught but you can't do that now. You can't look at Izuku and think he can't be a hero just because he lacks a quirk. You probably would of destroyed his self-esteem if Mina and I didn't show up. Inko…" Kokoro stared into Inko's eyes with a seriousness that only a mother could muster. "Believe in your son… believe in our children. I believe they can be heroes, or do anything if they set their mind to it. I want them to succeed, I know you want them to as well… Are you going to look down at Izuku for being quirkless or are you going to support your boy to be the best he can be?"

Inko felt a fire burn within her at those words. "I want Izuku to follow his dreams… I will believe in him, in Mina, in whatever they do."

"Then let's make sure they have confidence to face that."

++===Following Morning===++

The Principal was understanding of the situation, and the fact that both children had good grades to at least give them some leeway. Their teacher insisted that they at least do the last of their assignments, with both parents promising to turn them in at the end of the week.

It was close to noon when the families piled into the Ashido's van and drive into downtown Musutafu in search for the classes for the kids.

"Real heroes will train us?!" Izuku asked from his seat.

"That's right." Kokoro answered as they turned down the busy road. "An upcomer called Gunhead."

"Oh! Oh! Izu! That's the hero who can shoot from his arms and wears the funky mask!" Mina exclaimed, "We saw him on TV remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Both kids devolved into their normal talks of heroes and whatever else four soon to be five years old talk about. Though the moment they passed the fabled UA high school, they began to look even more excited, just passing the school was a blessing for the duo in their eyes

Quite odd to see children excited to see a school, if the parents were honest with themselves.

They finally arrived and even took some time to look around to get a feel of the area, noting the shopping district along with a decent size food court as well.

"This the place?" Tamoyo asked as he looked up at the sign.

 _ **Gunhead Agency**_

The building was quite large, 4 stories tall with a nice aesthetic to allow it to blend in with the surrounding complexes.

"Look Mama!" Izuku exclaimed as they neared the entrance, pointing at the sign near the doors.

 _ **Self-defense classes available!**_

"Perfect." Kokoro answered, holding onto Mina and Izuku with her horns, both kids looking up at the building with wonder. Inko wasn't quite sure how strong Kokoro actually was since both children were at head level and she didn't look strained at all, but she couldn't help but fret at the sight of his son being held in her horn's grasp.

They walked through the doors and couldn't help but be impressed at the set up as they walked in. There was a large open area with various weights, treadmills, and mats setup to allow a comfortable work out session. There was also various hallways with signs that showed to other areas of the building, including training rooms. Kokoro placed the children down between the three of them so they wouldn't get lost, allowing them to look around in wonder.

"Looks like Gunhead runs a gym too?" Tamoyo said as they passed a pair of people working out. The sound of something heavy being hit gain their attention, they turn to see what the noise was and were immediately impressed with what they saw. They saw a large man with silver hair and an odd mask bounce around as he threw several jabs at a punching bag in quick succession, turning to look at them with surprise.

"Oh! Hello!" he greeted as he made his way towards them. Inko shrunk back a little, but squeaked as Kokoro jabbed her with her horn. The greenette pouted as she rubbed her rear and glared at the horned woman. "Welcome! Do you need assistance from a hero? Or is this for gym membership or self defense classes?"

"Self defense for our kids." Kokoro pointed between the three of them.

"Kids?" Gunhead looked around and scratched his head. "What kids?"

All three parents looked down at their sides, and for a long moment saw nothing. They looked up in pure panic.

"They were just there a second ago!"

"Ah…" Gunhead couldn't help but sweat drop as the parents immediately scattered back to the main lobby to search for the duo. He frown as he began to walk back to call a few of the others to help search. The building wasn't small by any means, as the entire first floor was made up of various training rooms.

He definitely couldn't afford this on his own, let alone fund the few heroes and sidekicks that worked there. Hell, he barely received a paycheck at all, living in the office this entire time and making use of the small amount of money he did gain that didn't go to the office for food and others items of conveniences. His family helped him start up this agency, and a few close friends joined in to bolster his ranks, even taking a cut pay to keep them afloat. He had this building for almost six months now, and thankfully his performance was top notched and personality meshed well with a lot of the civilians in the area, so he was finally making some headway in keeping the building without relying on family money.

He walked out only to pause as he turn down hall to see said children looking in awe in one of the few practice rooms.

' _Heh, kids will be kids. Always exploring.'_

As he drew close, he heard music blasting from the room, and knew only one person that would be blasting music this loud.

He drew up behind the children, looking in to see a whirlwind of spinning legs and flipping around the room of the form of a young woman, occasionally a bolt of energy flying from her legs. She performed a single arm handstand, two bolts of energy expelling from her feet in a loud crackle of energy. She was smiling at all three of them, giving a small wink as she swung her legs close to the ground while holding herself up using her hands, windmilling twice before popping up and gave a bow. SHe was wearing a flashy set of pants that sparkled in the light, along with a loose fitting cropped jacket with a strapless bustier covering her chest. All of them were in various tie-die of colors which made her stand out further.

"AMAZING!/SO COOL!" The children began to clap at the performance, with Gunhead giving a small nod of approval.

"Good performance, Disco." Gunhead said, giving a small laugh as the children jumped in surprised at hearing a voice behind them.

"Whoa!" Disco smirked as the kids looked up at the leader of the agency with sheer awe. She then began to laugh out loud as the man began to shake as he looked down at the two.

"Oi, Gunhead. Just do it." Disco said with a chuckle. "You can't help it."

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Gunhead practically squealed as he began to act like a young woman who found something cute rather than a large and burly hero. Both children only smiled and began to giggle at how odd the man was acting before them.

"IZUKU/MINA?!" Both children flinched as they heard the cry of their parents.

"Uh oh." Mina whispered loudly.

"Uh oh indeed." Gunhead said cheerfully. "Come on you two, I think the green hair one look like she was about to faint."

++===Several minutes later===++

"Izuku, I thought you knew better than just running off." Inko said through her tears, as Izuku flushed with shame.

"It's my fault, Mama Inko." Mina kicked the ground as she looked down in sadness. "We thought we be in the way."

"Oh Mina…" Kokoror sighed as she rubbed her head in an affectionate way before turning to the boy in question. "Let me guess, Izuku. Keeping an eye on your future wife?"

Both children blush brightly at this and looked away, causing the heros that were watching to burst in laughter. There was a story with that little bit of info. Disco jumped and engulf the two in a hug.

"Don't be like that Mama." Disco cheered, ignoring the disapproving look Inko was giving her with her choice of attire. At least she wasn't running around naked like a certain M-rated hero she could name.

Seriously, she had to be an exhibitionist for her to pull that off without care. There is already talks of reforming hero uniforms thanks to her.

"Come on, they were just enjoying my dance moves." Disco said, pulling back and performing a quick twirl of breakdancing, causing both children to clap at the small display and impressing the parents with her skills.

"Can we learn from her! Please!" Both Izuku and MIna turn to their parents in unison, blasting everyone with overloading cuteness factor.

"T-too cute." Gunhead whispered as he held his chest in mock pain.

"We are here for a reason, remember?" Tamoyo said, ignoring the combined might of the duo with some effort. "To get you guys some self-defense Lessons. You guys want to be heroes, right?."

"Oh…" Mina seem put out, but she began to punch the air in front of her as she look to Izuku. "We can learn d-dancing later Izu! First we have to learn how to defend ourselves."

"Right!" Izuku nodded with determination, looking ready to take on the world.

"Why not both?" Disco asked.

"Eh?"

Disco chuckled as she walked over to parents and bowed. "Sorry about that. What they saw wasn't just breakdancing. Thrown in was a fight style called capoeira. Not quite a master just yet, but I am about to try for it my Contra-Mestre soon."

"Contra…Con-wha?" Mina asked.

"Ditto." Kokoro added.

"Think of it like a pseudo master rank, not quite a true Master, but I am able to teach others the style without issue. Another word for it is Professor." She pointed at the colorful belt around her hip. "This belt will soon have white to join in the ranks. I am hoping to gain a pure white that will indicate that I achieved my goal in mastering the style."

"So awesome…" Mina whispered before looking at her parents. "Please!"

"Hold on, squirt." Disco said as she kneeled before the two kids. "This martial art is very tough, it would take years before you can do even a quarter of what I can do."

Disco couldn't help but feel a little bad at seeing the two look downtrodden, but gently bumped their shoulders. "Don't look so down. I can teach you what I can until I feel you are ready for some bigger stuff. But you are here for a reason, to learn how to defend yourselves, and if you want you can learn from the boss man himself."

Gunhead nodded his head at this, giving a thumbs up. "Perhaps we can have a bit a setup that you can learn from both of us… If the parents approve of course."

Gunhead looked towards the parents, waiting for acknowledgement for the three. All three looked at one another before deciding.

"Well… dancing is good." Inko started as she looked towards Izuku. "It can build confidence, and I wouldn't mind if Izuku and Mina have something that is healthy in the long run as a hobby."

"True, main focus will be self defense, but I like the idea of my little girl be a Dancing Queen." Tamoyo said with a chuckle at his little reference, surprisingly enough Gunhead gave a chuckle as well, showing the man got it.

"Okay old timers." Kokoro rolled her eyes, but smiled as she crouched before the two. "As long as you two work hard at this, we will support you all the way. So, do you want to learn from these heroes?"

""Yes!""

==+++That night+++===

"So, what do you think, Gunhead?" Disco asked as she sat on his desk as the man filed paperwork.

"Of?"

"The kids, duh. You must of felt what I felt." Disco pressed, and Gunhead slowly placed his pen down in thought.

"I felt…" Gunhead thought back as he did a psuedo training session with them before the left. The kids were completely focused at the task on hand. Even after finding out one of them was quirkless, it didn't deter either hero in the slightest.

If anything, it drove home just how much harder the boy had to succeed his dream and was willing to go that mile and more, and the girl by his side was pushed further by his determination.

"Hope." He said quietly, Disco grin at his answer.

"Those kids… they don't want fortune." she said as she stood up.

"Nor glory that comes with be a hero." Gunhead nodded his head as he lean back in chair. "They want to help people. Ranks be damn."

"We can't let them go, we have to be sure it grows… it's hard enough to find promising newcomers with that type of ideals." Disco walked back, stopping at the door as she look back at him. "They will be better than us, quirk or no. Those kids…"

"They will succeed us all…" Gunhead look out the window, watching as the night came to life in the city. "I want to be there to see it."

"Then I guess we better teach them all what we can." Disco chuckled, waving as she walked out the door. "Going on patrol, see ya later Gunhead."

"Take care, Disco." Gunhead replied as he looked down at two folders. Picture of both children on the cover, both beaming with smiles that were filled with positive energy.

 **Name: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Birth: 07/15/XXXX**

 **Quirk: None**

 **Reason for self-defense training: Wants to be a hero to help people/Help Mina with bullies**

 **Name: Mina Ashido**

 **Birth: 07/30/XXXX**

 **Quirk: Unknown/Not mature yet**

 **Reason for self-defense training: Wants to be a hero to help people/Help Izuku with bullies**

"You will be heroes…" Gunhead whispered as he placed the files away. Just spending a short time with them showed him just how much they cared about the people around them. Disco had stumbled a bit in showing off and both children were instantly worried for her and asking her dozens of questions to see if she was okay.

It made it that much easier to take them both under his wings.

"You both have what it takes… I'll make sure you be the best heroes this country has ever seen."

==+++End of Part 2+++===

A/N: Whoa! Another already?

I didn't want to overwhelm everyone with a massive chapter, so I cut it into parts for easier reading.

There is a few things I want to clear up however for this story.

Firecracker (Katsuki Bakugou) still exists in this world. The only main difference is where he lives, which is where Mina Ashido lives in Manga/Anime Canon. This will have massive changes on his character along with one other, Eijiro Kirishima.

In some ways good...hm, let's just leave it at that shall we?

As you can see, we have an early introduction of Gunhead along with his agency peer Disco. Disco's quirk will be explained in a later chapter, possibly the next, so no quirk bio for her.

All in all, I am utterly happy with how the chapter came out. If you wish to be a beta, just send me an email and I will get back to you. Only 2 people will be chosen so send it when you can!

Finding Comfort Comic page 5!

falaemportuguesbaby()tumblr()com/post/182295429134/page-5-of-finding-comfort-commission-by

Check out the story on my profile, might update it soon for more Izuku/Mina fluff.


	4. Pink'd

Author: Fiefdom Of Umbria

Lazy author: Redskin122004

"Come on! Izu, come on!" Mina shouted as she raced out the door to the playground. Izuku trailed after her, a small smile on his face as he watched her run around.

It had been a couple of months since that "moment" when Izuku had been teetering on the edge of despair before Mina came rushing in and pulled him back from that.

The two became even more inseparable, promising each other that they will always be there for one another no matter what. They supported one another during their training under the heroes Gunhead and Disco, with Gunhead teaching them the basics of self defense while Disco took over their exercises. The Dancing Discharge heroine even went as far as teach them basic breakdancing moves, much to their delight.

They were not alone, as their parents joined in on a few sessions or used the equipment within the gym/agency. Kokoro was more than happen to point out to a blushing Inko all of the attention she was gaining whenever they worked out.

Then came the dreaded day, returning to school after a month-long break*. Much like how Kokoro predicted, the other children found out about Izuku's quirkless nature and began to openly mock him.

Izuku would not be cowed by their attempts, not when he had worked so hard with Mina, Gunhead, and Disco.

"I'll be a hero. I already am one!"

"Tch, and what kind of hero are you then?"

"Mina's hero! I won't back down from you or anyone else!" Izuku stood up to the class as they mocked him. Mina stood right behind him with her own frown as she glared at them.

"Yeah, right. Watch this!" The heavy-set boy with wings attempted to push Izuku to the ground, only to fall flat on his face as Izuku avoided the push with ease. The jeering children fell silent, surprised looks on their faces as the boy sat with a teary eye and held his nose. He blinked as a tissue was held out to him, Mina giving him a look of concern.

"Heroes don't make fun of people. Only villains do that," she said simply, causing most of the kids to look away with some shame. The boy smacked the hand away with scorn, getting up and running off while shouting nonsense.

The months that followed were tense for the two, but they slowly got used to being ignored by a majority of the kids in their class, with only a few ever speaking to them in a friendly manner. Thanks to the training the duo had received from bonafide heroes, they managed to stand up for themselves.

Mina had long gotten use to the gray of her skin, and thought the white hair looked pretty once she got use to it. Her horns had grown quite quickly, and forming into such an odd shape, looking like gnarled hooks that Mina thought looked pretty cool. She began to enjoy her appearance rather than shun it, causing the old joyful self to appear once more, much to Izuku's delight.

"I'm coming!" Izuku called in glee, racing after her as the made their way to Mina's home. They had training to get to after all, and they never once missed a session in the months that followed their induction into the course. They turn the corner only to pause in surprise as they saw a familiar sight.

"So pretty!" One of the female students who surrounded the bonafide hero in their midst. Both Mina and Izuku recognized said hero as she stood with a smile on her face as she spotted them.

"Hey Midoriya! Ashido! Come on!" Disco called out, surprising the children with her shout.

"Wait? She knows the Quirkless and Gray girl?"

"Quiet stupid, do you want the teachers to get on us again."

"Wow, I didn't know Midoriya and Ashido knew heroes personally."

"Oh please,they are both hero geeks."

Both children quickly made their way towards her, beaming with smiles and bags in hand.

"I see you two already have your work out clothes! Come on we have about a twenty minute walk to the agency… Or I can make it a minute or two if you are willing for a ride?"

"YEAH!" The kids cried out in unison with arms raised.

"Are you two excited?" the two kids nodded excitedly and quickly climbed onto her back and held on tightly. Once Disco felt comfortable in her grip of the cute duo, she gave a wide grin as she popped her neck.

"Hold on tight kiddos!" Disco said as she began jogging quickly in place. Both Mina and Izuku could hear a hum of energy coming from Disco, they could actually feel the energy coursing through her body, and short arcs curving off from her skin that gave a feeling of pure power. Both Izuku and Mina knew of Disco's quirk, Momentum Charge, and how she used it as a heroine. She demonstrated for them several times, using it as both as an ranged fighter and body enhancer. She even showed the duo a secret Super Move that can only be used in certain areas, which she called Ballroom Twister, something that she tried after seeing a cranky old senior hero used to beat down a villain one time some years ago. Izuku had estimated that her quirk boosted her speed and strength to the levels of those with natural strength-enhancing quirks, if only for a short time. He made such a guess after seeing Disco lift a car that was pinning a fellow hero underneath it after a particular nasty villain.

"Ready!" Disco announced with glee.

"Set!" Izuku held on as best he could, a large smile on his face as he looked to Mina.

"GO GO!" Mina cheered before the world seem to blur as Disco launched herself to the nearest light pole and soon to the rooftops. Both kids laughing as she quickly made her way through the city, leaping over the heads of various pedestrians and vendors. Disco kept her grip on the kids as she leaped onto one building then another, finally reaching wall that was too high for her to jump up safely.

So she simply ran up the wall.

It was a feat that Disco was proud of, mostly because she wasn't making craters in said wall as she race up it, unlike a certain Number 2 hero she could mention whenever he did it. The amount of strength and speed she needed to perform such a feat was a balancing act just by herself, with two passengers it was that much harder, but she enjoyed every moment of it. They cleared the wall and raced across the roof to the other side before Disco leap off toward a water tower, jumping her way down to the streets below.

For the kids it was similar to a rollercoaster ride, with all the twisting and sharp turns that cause their stomachs to flip-flop and made them feel light headed, but it was so much fun!

"Last stop, Gunhead Agency!" Disco announced as she leaped off the roof, twisting in midair, giving both kids a sense of vertigo as the world spin around them before landing on the ground without so much of a rough jostle to themselves.

"Awesome!" Mina cried out in joy, laughing as Disco let them slip down to the ground and fell onto the floor with little grace. "Whoa!"

"Careful Mina." Izuku said, his legs shaking as he tried to stand up correctly before finally finding his center. Mina gave a single nod before jumping up to her feet, swaying somewhat as she did so.

"That was fun!" Mina cheered, with Izuku joining in celebration. Disco chuckled a bit as she gave them a bright smile before she felt a chill race up her spine, causing her to shiver. She slowly turned back to see a very annoyed Inko Midoriya standing at the entrance, tapping her foot and her arms were crossed, although she couldn't help but notice that she also look like she was about to cry as well.

"Uh oh! Mama Inko looks mad." Mina said quietly, then grin as she lightly pat Disco's leg and began to drag Izuku behind her. "It was nice knowing you, big Sis!"

"Hey!" Disco shouted in shock at the betrayal, both kids happily greet the greenette, allowing themselves be fussed over for a moment before heading inside. The glare returned as she set her sights back on Disco. "C-crap…"

Disco swallow and walk up to the waiting greenette, waiting to get reprimanded for her casual endangerment of her children.

Instead…

"D-disco! How c-could you do such a thing! You all c-could of gotten hurt!" Inko started with a tears running down her eyes. Disco lower her head in shame, she would of taken an angry outburst any time but a blubbering Inko Midoriya was too much for her to handle. Inko was emotional, almost absurdly so, and Izuku was even more so.

" _Hey Midori? What you crying for?" Disco asked as she walked up to the boy as he rested from training, his face stuck in a book on animals. She faltered as he looked up to Disco with tears running down his cheeks._

" _Snakes don't have any arms, Disco…!"_

"I know you are a hero and do this kind of thing all the time when you save some people!" Inko sniff as she wipe her eyes, "And I know you were holding onto them tightly but please be more careful with them" before much more could be said, a familiar horned woman came up behind Inko.

"Oh boy, the tears." Kokoro gave a small smile as she walk up to Inko and pulled out a small towel from her fanny pack, gently wiping Inko's cheeks. "Are you sure you and Izuku don't have a tear related quirk? I swear the two of you can fill a kiddie pool if you guys watch a sad movie."

"Kokoro…" Inko mumbled with bright pink cheeks as her friend clean her face.

"Seriously though, you are very emotional woman, Inko. Hope that guy you been chatting up likes waterfalls because I am sure he going to need to wear a raincoat once you guys start going out." Kokoro teased, causing Inko to freeze up and turn to look at her best friend in horror.

"Oh?" Inko swallowed as she turn to see Disco looming over with a big grin. Inko was fearful of this, which is why she only recently told Kokoro about the man she was talking to on the dating app Disco was talking about a couple of weeks ago. Disco was a romantic at heart, and tend pursue it with gusto once she got it in her head that some people were perfect for one another.

Mina seem to be following her footsteps, much to Inko's dismay.

"O-oh! Its nothing!" Inko tried to wave it off as she look back to Kokoro "I mean, we are upset with Disco, Koko? She-"

"She picked the kids up at school and brought them here, hero style." Kokoro cross her arms with a big grin. "I know about that. I trust her, plus it will give the kids some insight on what to do when they need to move on the rooftops."

"Koko!"

"What? I know for awhile, Inko. Besides, stop changing the subject."

"B-but-!?" Inko froze as she heard the dreaded sounds of Disco behind her.

"The cute little Inko is dating now, is she?"

"N-no! We haven't seen each other yet-?!" Inko covered her mouth, Kokoro laughed as Disco wrap an arm around Inko's shoulders.

"So who is the lucky guy? Girl?" Disco prodded the red cheeks of Inko, a large grin. "Details!"

"I been to that chat room you were talking about… met someone and we been talking a lot."

"So what's his name?"

"Oh...um… Toshinori Yagi." Inko poked her fingers together, face as red as a stop sign. "He was kind of surprised that someone was talking to him at all! B-but we only been talking, but… I like talking to him. He makes me feel like I can say anything and he wouldn't judge me."

"So…" Kokoro grin became larger "When are you going out to date?"

"Soonish… maybe? We are both so busy!" Inko pinched her lower lip as she began to mumble. "I started working at the hospital again, and then there is the fact that he works for a hero agency. So we both been really busy, but… I am interested."

"Heh…" Disco began to pat Inko's back, "You should be fine! Look at you! You are young and fit, you are practically a maiden!"

"I don't know… I haven't told him about Izuku yet…" Inko muttered out loud, causing both women to shake their heads at this.

"I'm sure he will love the guy once he meets him." Disco then nudged Inko. "You said he works for a hero agency, that will give him a foot in the door with little Izu."

"Oh dear, if they do meet, I have to make sure that Izuku doesn't bring up his job. I don't think anyone wants to talk about their job when it comes with dealing with heroes… He said he was annoyed at all the paperwork he has to deal with from the heroes, even though it paid well." Inko suddenly look less sure than before, only to cough lightly as Disco patted her back.

"Don't sweat it, Inko. Izuku is pretty smart for his age…" Disco then turn to the side with a worried look. "Maybe a little too smart. There was that day he mess with the sound system for the entire agency."

"Playing Daft Punk's Superhero for a couple of hours was a bit much." Kokoro agreed, while Inko could only covered her face in embarrassment.

"Speaking of, I better get in there and start on their warm up." Disco said as she gave Inko a warm hug before running inside. "Have fun girls!"

Disco waved to several of her coworkers as she made her way to her own little slice of heaven in the agency. She could already hear some music blaring from within, and she soon recognized the lyrics beings sung.

 _~See the big gold chain that I'm rockin'_

 _I got the ring for the bling, not a problem~_

' _Ah, Wonderland. A classic choice kids!'_ Disco was a sucker for old school music, people in high school used to call her Disco just for her love for the old music she could be found listening to.

She smiled at the fond memories as she walked into the training room, watching as the two fuzzy hair students stretch in unison. The two were deep into the stretches, their eyes closed as they listen to the music. Disco was just happy they enjoyed a majority of her music, which was a very wide range of genres. The only thing that neither of them liked was the hardcore rock music, and those had to be the ones that sound like there was nothing but harsh screaming that was literally incoherent to anyone else.

She had exactly one of those songs, if only for the shocked look on people's faces whenever it came on when she played her player on random.

Mina was wearing a loose tie-dye t-shirt with a pair of leggings and running sneakers, while Izuku was wearing a plain white t-shirt and loose baggy shorts with large and heavy looking shoes on. For reasons that was unknown to Disco, whenever Izuku wore a particular shirt that had writing on the front, it was always… wrong in describing it.

Today it said 'Plaid shirt'.

Weird kid. A good one… but weird.

"Alright kids, almost ready?" Disco asked as she stretched her arms over her head, interlocking her fingers, and tilted to the side for a moment before switching to the otherside.

"Almost!" Mina said with a happy smile, then frown as another old song came on. "Why do you always play this old people music Disco?"

"H-hey!"

"Hey Mina, it's not okay to make fun of Old Disco like that." Izuku commented idly with wink, that caused Mina to giggle silently.

"Yeah!" Disco agreed, before a frown morphed on her face. "Hey wait a minute."

The sound of shrieking laughter could be heard as the Dancing Hero chased after the duo.

+++==Several Minutes later==+++

Izuku was happy.

Everyday he got to be with his friend, he got to hang out with heroes, he got some training for self-defense for future hero training, things were going great!

They were in the final minutes of their stretching when he looked towards Mina, who gave a relieved grunt as she raised her arms above her head and gave a good stretch to get all the kinks out. He frown as her sleeves of her shirt slip down to her shoulder and saw a flash of color. He blinked in confusion, watching as Mina lower her arm and gave him a bright smile.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I saw something."

"Alright kiddos! First thing is we are going to go through some toprock, shuffles, step-touch, and finally close it off with some 6-steps." Disco announced, the children looking up with pure focus as they listen to their teacher. They began to sweat as Disco leaned down at them, a sinister smile on her face. "But first, payback for leaving me with Inko."

Both Izuku and Mina swallow as Disco crossed her arm and gave them a task.

"The first to yield will have to wear clown makeup for the rest of the day, the day of my choosing!" Disco pointed at the two. "Now, lets see which one of you will submit in a TICKLE FIGHT!"

"Eh?" Mina tilted her head in confusion, only to yelp as she was suddenly grabbed and taken to the floor. "Izu! Traitor!"

"There are no sides in a TICKLE FIGHT! TAKE THIS!" Izuku cried as he began to attack in earnest, MIna shrieking as Izuku began to tickle her mercilessly.

"N-No fair!" Mina laughed, struggling to get the upper hand but failing to do so. Izuku was always better at finding her ticklish spots. "S-stop it Izu!"

"Do you give up?"

"No!"

"Then pay with your laughter!" Izuku and Mina rolled around on the mat, with Disco looking on with a large smile on her face as Izuku aimed for Mina's most ticklish spot, her armpit. The loose t-shirt betrayed her as it slip down to her shoulder once more, and Izuku attack with earnest as he pulled the sleeve open and began to tickle with gusto. He blinked as he saw a flash of color on his friend skin, and now that he was a lot closer, he began to notice small odd coloration with her hair. He stop tickling and slowly pull the shirt open further, with Disco frowning at the action as she began to make her way towards the duo.

"Izu?" Mina looked at him with confusion as he stared at her armpit, a slight flush look as he stared at it with an intense look.

"Greenbean?"

"Pink." Izuku announced, causing both females to blink at him, utterly loss on what that meant. Izuku can see it now though, a blotch of pink lay in his gray friends armpit, it was small but still it contrasted greatly compared to the rest of Mina's body.

"You're pink." Izuku said flatly to the confused Ashido who was trying to get out of his grip.

"Pink? Where?"

"Under your arm. See?" Izuku pointed out, Mina frown before grabbing the hem of her shirt to take it off to see better.

"WHOA NOW!" Disco yelped as she held Mina's arm down to keep her from stripping in front of the boy. While she was sure they bathed together before, she didn't want to explain to either parents why Mina was topless in public area. "Let me see."

"I want to see!" Mina pouted but remain still as their mentor kneeled down next to the girl to see Izuku's discovery.

"Oh wow, look at that." Disco confirmed that Mina indeed had a pink underarm. She took out her phone and took a picture while Mina bounced with impatience, she wanted to see too. "See."

"Oh!" Mina looked at the picture with fascination, right there in the middle of the armpit was a bright pink spot the size of a 100 yen coin. "What a pretty color! Do I have more?"

Disco stopped Mina from stripping once again, much to her frustration. The girl had no sense of shame really, she was five, so that was to be expected. She decided it would be better that she called their parents in for this new development.

"Greensprout, keep an eye on Mina," She lean in close to him to tell him something in private. "Make sure she doesn't start undressing, no need to make your parents angry."

"Yes Ma'am!" Izuku nodded his head.

"Mina, don't get undress."

"Aw." Mina pouted as Disco walked out of the room, heading towards the main gym area to find the parents of her two proteges. She found them in the weight training area, Inko puffing away as she struggle to bring up a 15-pound dumbell at eye level.

"Come on Inko! Just a few more reps and you will finish the set!" Kokoro encouraged Inko loudly, while the poor woman look like she was close to passing out from how red her face was…

Or cry. Most likely the latter if Disco was betting on her chances.

"W-w-why do you have to yell at me?" Before she could receive an answer Disco took the dumbbells out of the greenette's hands.

"You guys might want to check this out." Disco said grabbing both their hands and leading them into the dance room.

"Di-disco what's this about?!" Kokoro asked as she and Inko were almost dragged across the gym with how quick Disco was walking.

"I think Mina's quirk is coming in now." Disco said, causing both mothers' to gasp and quickly tried to match her pace. When they came into the dance room, to find Izuku staring at Mina's barefoot with a bright grin on his face, while Mina was happily laughing as the boy ran a finger up and down it.

"So my foot is pink too?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, maybe we check elsewhere? Maybe I should take off my shorts?"

"NO NO!" Disco waved her arms wildly, startling both kids in surprised. "No stripping! Wait till you're older!"

"Um… Disco, what's going on?" Inko said as she made her way to Izuku, checking him over with concern.

"Mom! Mina is turning pink!" Izuku said with a level of excitement only a 5 year old can muster.

"Excuse me?!"

"Uh huh!" Mina raised her foot to show the mothers the pink splotch on the bottom of her foot. "See!"

"Mina…" Kokoro stared at the pink blotch with confusion, and some relief. "Come on, let's see if there are more. Okay?"

"Izuku, stay here and practice while we take Mina to the bathroom, can you do that." Inko asked Izuku, who gave her a single nod.

"Yes Momma."

===++Some time later++===

"Not only that but a few more pink dots were under her ear, neck, stomach and even some under her stark white hair which seems to be changing color." Kokoro said to her husband as they drove back to their neighborhood. He gotten a call from his wife and immediately left work to see his daughter, with the staff understanding the situation after months of seeing the man depressed and blaming himself for his daughter's predicament.

"Daddy! I'm changing colors like you!" Mina exclaimed from her seat. "It's a pretty pink too!"

"Is that right, Princess? I think you look better in pink than I do." The man gave his daughter a small wink, who only giggled in response. She sighed happily as she look out the van window as they made their way through the neighborhood.

"So…" Kokoro turn to Tamoyo, her voice low as she look in the mirror to look at their daughter. "What do you think?"

"Good chance that it may be an offshoot of my quirk. It's still too early to tell." The man whispered. "For now, let's just keep an eye on her. Usually if I turn that pink, its of high acid concentration. So… maybe we should get in touch with the insurance agency just to give them a heads up."

While both parents were whispering plans of future disasters that their daughter might cause, said little girl was just happy that she was no longer going to be the same shade rainy clouds.

" _No more grey, changing just like Momma said.… just like a butter-fry_ "

===++Several weeks later ++===

Mina's pinkification was fast, much faster than when she was slowly losing color to the grey. By the end of the first week since the discovery, she was mostly pink with only small parts of her lower back still being grey. The only thing left was her hair, which took time as the roots began to change her hair color to a similar shade to her skin. Her parents said it will take a few weeks for her hair to be fully pink, once she gotten the proper haircuts and all.

The bullying almost universally stopped for Mina, which surprised her greatly at this new change, but it also reveal a lot about the kids in her class. The boys and girls who had made fun of Mina's grey skin now quickly sought to sort themselves as friends to her, they would say words of honey to try to befriend her now that she was no longer grey.

"Wow Mina, you look so pretty today! You should come to my house later!" Said one girl to her one morning before class. The same girl who had tripped her in the mud and called her a mistake.

"Whoa Mina, your skins so cool! Want to come to come to my house later on today? We can watch movies!" One boy asked her in the morning. The same boy who touched her horn and caused the whole 'Bloody Horn incident', the same boy who previously spoke behind her back about how much of a bloody freak she was.

When some of the nicer kids tried to trade items in lunch, she would remember how the others pushed her so her lunch would spill on the ground. There was a few of the kids that was nice to her, even during her grey period, and those were the same ones that gave Izuku a chance too. She had no problem talking to those kids, and even confide with them that she saw them as her real friends, because they saw her for her.

Not because she was pink now.

Mina knew all of these former bullies tricks and declined each offer they made, after all they still went after Izuku and would actually try and pry her away from him but alas her friendship with him was strong and soon enough they would be out of the kindergarten and into their first year in elementary school!

"Mina?"

"Hm? Izu? What is it?" Mina blinked as Izuku looked at her with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel great?" Mina cheered, but that only seem to cause the frown on Izuku's face to deepen. "Why?"

"You are… smokey?" Izuku tried to describe what he was seeing. There seem to be some sort of smoke coming off of Mina, and for once he was at a loss on what to do.

"Smokey? What do you mean?" Mina look at herself, but was unsure what to see. "Wait… was that hole in my shirt always there?"

"Come on, let's go see the nur-OW!" Izuku had grabbed Mina's hand, gently tugging at it so he can guide Mina to see the nurse, only to pull his hand back as it felt like it was on fire.

"Izu!" Mina froze at the sight of the slightly red palms of her best friend, who seem to be staring at it with shock before he began to mutter to himself. His eyes widen as he turn to Mina, seeing her clothes began to have holes appearing right before his eyes.

"Mina! Water!" Izuku quickly pointed to the fountain.

"What?!"

"Get in the water! You're quirk is acid… or something! Your clothes!" Izuku wildly pointed at the fountain with urgency. He remembered all the times Uncle Tamoyo told him about his job, how water helped out a lot whenever he need to wash off all the acid from his hands or body. That it will dilute to the point where people can touch him safely.

"O-okay!" Mina quickly raced to the fountain, doing her best not to run into any other kids that were there before jumping into it with a large splash, shocking most of the kids around them at her action.

"What the-?!

"Was that Ashido? Why did she do that?"

"Why does her clothes have a bunch of holes in them?"

Mina felt like crying from how embarrassing it all was, but the fact that Izuku told her to do with great urgency, she listened and did it without a second thought.

"Ms Ashido! What is the meaning of this!" she flinched as she turn to see her teacher walking up to her with a stern look. "Get out of there this instant!"

"She can't!" Izuku stood before her, his arms raised as if to protect her. "Her quirk is activating. I… I think its acid."

"Oh!" The man seem surprised at this, but slowly nodded his head as he took a second look at the state of her clothes. "Then good thinking, Mr Midoriya. I will inform your parents of the situation, Ms Ashido. Mr Midoriya, if you can stay with her while I get the nurse. The rest of you, inside now, you still have class."

Mina pouted as she sat in the fountain, Izuku gently telling her to get under the falling water so she wouldn't burn off her clothes.

She finally got rid of the grey, and now this.

She was one messed up butter-fry.

===++ **END OF CHAPTER** ++===

A/N: Hello everybody!

It's me, the lazy asshole that has been too busy with other stuff. For those of you confused for the author listing. I want to thank FoU for sticking to it on this chapter while my ass was running around and being half ass author. Thanks to him, it gotten as far as it did. All I did was work off what he put down.

So go check him out when you get the chance!

Things are not so easy for one Mina Ashido. But hey! Character growth! Conflict! TICKLES!

Now that we are pass the grey, it's time for the second part that makes Mina Ashido, and that's acid. Now that she has assistance in the form of Izuku, let's see where this takes us in terms of skills!


	5. Acid Trip

Mina whimpered as she felt cold, her hands blindly searching for her blanket to cover up but all she felt was clumps. With bleary eyes opening she found herself completely naked, a small pool of corrosive liquid pooling at the end of her modified bed and what remains of her clothes, pillows, and blankets slowly melting in them.

She was so glad she gave her parents her favorite blankets and pillow so she wouldn't melt them.

She got off her modified bed, slightly tilted so the pool of acid could run to the foot instead of drowning her in her own quirk expulsion. The rubber floor mats that were placed ensured she wouldn't accidentally melt through the wooden floorboards and end up in the living room one night. The house wasn't spared as there was a couple of tanks hooked up outside, allowing trucks from Daddy's job to come in and suck up all the acid she made. She was worried that the tanks would melt, but Daddy told her that those tanks were made to hold really strong acid, so they won't melt at all.

She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the small corner of her modified room, turning on the light that thankfully had a low intensity setting and began to prepare her morning acid wash off.

Mina's room has changed from a room filled with toys to a room filled with plastic and acid resistant metal. Thankfully most of her stuff was safe from her random acid dripping, but on occasion she would feel one coming on, and race towards the nearest water source to dilute it before it became harmful.

Usually it just results in Izuku just hosing her down with a waterhose, half of the time it was just a false alarm. Though Mina felt like she was getting a handle on the feeling of her quirk, usually there was a sensation in her skin that made her feel odd. She described it as if her skin felt bloated and was 'gooey'. When her body decided it was a good time to release the ooze, it felt like her skin felt like it was 'sighing'. One time she jet an entire gallon of acid from her elbow and only her elbow, a few days later she looked like an Ooze monster as the acid stuck to her like glue.

It was frustrating, but Izuku was doing his best to coach her whenever the acid releases in trying to control it. He even got a notebook and wrote all the details he seen, and his writing skills grew from all the notes he took on Mina's quirk. Mina had seen him writing quirks of heroes, or people he seen with interesting quirk while they went out.

Mina was just happy she had a pink notebook with her name on it, it made her feel special and that she had a notebook dedicated to her and her quirk. She sometimes tried to write some passages in it, but she mostly put down her feelings, what she seem capable of doing, and how hard it become to control her quirk.

Mama Inko said it was her diary, one where she puts down her feelings and thoughts of the day and keep from prying eyes… All eyes except Izuku's.

As the water cascade down onto her, she was staring at her hands with some concentration. Focusing everything on her palm and the feelings of her quirk. She began to make connections on how her quirk, what feelings applied to what kind of acid.

The feeling of being full usually meant it was going to be gooey, sticky as the stickiest glue she can imagine and just as hard to wipe off. The feeling of slimey was the exact opposite, usually very slick to the point where she can glide across pavement with absolute ease. Then there was just how strong the acid could be, which was just as odd in her opinion as she was. A cool feeling would usually just have the 'acid' be as tame as possible, usually just irritating the skin with little to no issue for anyone to handle it, as close to baseline diluted water. It was the opposite that made Mina worried though. A hot or 'spicy' feeling usually made the acid extremely strong, strong enough to melt concrete and solid steel with troubling ease.

Then there was her body itself, aside from her horns and pink skin. She also learned that most acids and the powerful toxic fumes have almost no effect on her. The black and gold eyes gave her an almost alien-like appearance, though Izuku said she looked very pretty instead of ugly like she feared.

No, she knew what true fear was nowadays… after that trip to her Daddy's job.

She went with Daddy to his job last week, where she got to see all the weird stuff he works with and cool looking tubs of colorful gunk, he had a bottle of her acid so they can test it safely and figure out a safer way in containing if she used it public. While her Daddy and other smart people were working on her acid, she was looking at everything with bright wide-eyes, but made sure to keep her hands to herself.

No need to get her parents and Izuku upset with her.

It was at that point that life decided it needed to throw another curveball at the Ashidos.

===++Shin-Etsu Chemical Company, one week ago++===

"Amazing Ashido… Simply amazing!" one scientist stared at the dish with awe, watching as the piece of steel was being dissolved in a rapid manner. "And your daughter makes this on command?"

"Not… yet. But she will inform me if she is about to drench herself in acid. She has been getting better at figuring out how to control it." Tamoyo said quietly, turning to see his daughter staring at the chemicals with wide eyes.

"She is probably one of the few people on this world that can make acid on command, Ashido." The older scientist turn to him with an incredulous look, clearly trying to convey his shock to the father before him. "And in such large amounts too. Look at this."

Tamoyo turn to see another batch of steel being melted, but at a far _far_ slower rate compared to Mina's acid. "This is Nitric acid, strong enough to melt steel, but only if there is enough added to completely dissolve it. I have to keep adding if I want the same results of your daughter's quirk. Her's dissolves it at almost fifty times faster, and it also melts concrete too? Your daughter's quirk is completely unheard of!"

"Oh come on, surely there is-"

"No Ashido. There isn't." The man interrupted, a frown on his face. "At least not a level your daughter shows. The corrosive nature of your daughter's quirk is far beyond anything I seen or heard before. Remember, you asked me to check through the registry in hopes that someone can help you in training your daughter, but there isn't."

Tamoyo grimaced as he remembered asking his job to check to find someone to try and train Mina after they lost the family van. They lost said van when Mina's quirk activated and melted the van when they were stuck in traffic, Mina cried for several hours thinking she was going to punished for the accident. Thankfully his company helped clean up the mess and provided another family vehicle for them to use, though in this case, the interior was specially treated for fact there wasn't anyone that has a similar quirk to Mina was disheartening to hear, but Mina seem to be doing her best in controlling her quirk, with Izuku behind her pushing her ever forward.

"Mina is a class of her own." the man said, shaking his head as he turn to see the steel fully dissolve within Mina's acid. "I also tested this on concrete, iron, and various other metals and building materials. It just eats through, and the fact that it is even pushing the acid resistant materials to the limits is nothing to scoff at either. We may need to check the items we placed in her room to ensure it isn't being worn away too quickly."

He walked over to the computer, typing quickly onto it before turning the screen towards him. Tamoyo blinked at the dozens of emails from various corporations and even governments.

"What the hell is this?" Tamoyo asked as he stared. ' _Department of Agriculture? Isn't that a branch of the United States?'_

"I sent a few videos to some fellow co-workers and contacts across the world, see if there was anything they can do to help." The man explained, rubbing his head with some trepidation. "To see if they can come up with anything on their end, sadly there is nothing, so they expanded it outside of the chemical companies. They got hits, but not in the way they were looking for. People want her Tamoyo, her and her quirk."

"What!?" Tamoyo turn his head to the man with shock. "Did you just sell my daughter!"

"Don't be stupid." The man chided, a look of annoyance. "You think I will survive your wrath? Hell, your wife would make me look like a pincushion with those horns of hers. No, they are interested in her quirk and sending requests. You know how the corporate world and governments works. Hell, this company spent millions just getting you, and thank God you came to the Shizuoka branch instead of the branch in Chiba Prefecture."

Tamoyo grimaced, remembering the time when he was finding himself in a literal bidding war between various companies vying for him. His quirk allowed him convert chemicals, to change from one chemical makeup to a completely different makeup, no company worth their salt would pass that in a heartbeat.

In a world of superpowers, there are those that are highly valued for their seemingly useless quirks, and worth a lot of money in the right hands.

Tamoyo rubbed his face, unsure on what to do with this information, he turned to see his daughter looking around with an inquisitive look on her young face. Could he really put his daughter through such a whirlwind of politics that was the corporate world? To be used as a valuable commodity rather than a person, like he went through?

" _What do you want to be when you get older Mina?"_

" _I want to be a hero!"_

He turn back, shaking his head. "No. Tell them no, and not contact you or me or anyone in the company. I don't want my daughter to be raised as a farm animal or a test subject."

The man gave a grim nod, but understood. No child deserve that kind of life, and he would not be a man that sells someone daughter to corporate greed. The man quickly began typing up a mass of emails to turn down their offers. Some of them quite generous to anyone who look at them.

A mulit-million yen generous offers was almost every email and that was the low-ball offers.

"Sul… p.. p...hu? Ick?" Mina sounded out as she read it out loud? He tensed a little, realizing the chemical Mina was reading was sulphuric acid, though he saw his daughter was keeping her hands behind her back in an effort to keep herself from touching anything.

"Ah!" The man chuckled as he began to make his way towards her. "I left that out after last testing, better put that back before-"

The very ground beneath seem to jump, causing the entire lab to shift, scattering all the equipment and chemicals. Tamoyo barely avoided getting crushed by the one of the refrigerators as it fell over. The alarms began to ring out loudly, a voice telling everyone to leave the building immediately.

"Ah!" His eyes snapped towards his daughter at her cry, watching in horror as she was covered in the dangerous acid. "Ew! Sticky!"

He stared as his daughter sat up and was trying to wipe the dangerous and lethal chemical off of her like it was nothing more than a sticky menace.

 _'Right… her quirk is acid. Her skin is corrosive resistant.'_ He mentally chided himself at forgetting his daughter's unique quirk. "Hold on Princess."

He pushed by his co-worker, who was shaking his head and staring at his lab in shock, gently running over his hand daughter, activating his own quirk.

Chemical Conversion, a rather unique quirk much like his own daughter. To be able to convert liquids of various bases or acids and change their very components to something else. Mina watched in fascination as the sticky stuff that was covering her was sucked up into her Daddy's hand, while he held out the other hand was flushing what look like water out of it. She looked at his face to see a grimace on his face, hissing slightly in pain.

"Daddy?"

"Its okay, Princess. It's been awhile since I had to use my quirk on something this strong." He reassured her, though internally he was groaning in pain. Just because he can convert chemicals didn't mean he was completely immune to them. "Look at you though, you are stronger than Daddy it appears."

"Hm?" Mina tilted her head in confusion before the sound of an explosion and the room shift slightly again, causing Tamoyo to hold onto Mina tightly.

"What the hell!?" he turn to see his co-worker staring outside the window. "Why are villains attacking the facility!?"

Tamoyo breath hitched in horror, quickly picking up his daughter and stood by his co-worker. He stared as he saw several unknown people rushing down the road, shoving cars and trucks aside like it was nothing more than mild inconveniences. His eyes centered on a man that was trailing after them, looking far more refined with his pressed jet-black suit, grey-silver hair, and clean shaven look compared to the people leading the charge. He was massive however, almost as big as All Might, but with a presence seem to call everyone's attention to himself. The man paused, slowly turning around and looking up, staring directly at the three of them.

Fear.

Absolute and drowning fear filled Tamoyo, clutching Mina tightly as he felt dread filled him to the core. He felt his legs weaken and took several steps back while his co-worker collapsed and crawled away from the window with an ashen face. The man smiled and turned back around and continued on his way, following the trail of destruction of his companions was wrecking.

"Daddy…" He felt Mina buried her face in his neck in terror, quickly sucking his breath when he realized he stop breathing from the fear.

"W-w-who the hell was that?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" his co-worker screamed as he crawled away on all four.

"I...I don't know. We need to get out of here." Tamoyo struggled to move, his legs felt like lead but the bundle in his arms, his very pride and joy clutching onto him like a lifeline depended on him getting them to safety. "We need to get out of here before he comes back. I don't know why, but I felt like I was a piece of burger when he set his eyes on me."

"Don't need to tell me twice… Just give me a minute to get use the shit in my pants… " The man moaned as he tried to get up, legs shaking as he tried to stand. "I hope the heroes get here quickly. Who knows why he is here, but I am not going to stick around to find out."

===++Ashido's Home++===

"Mina?"

Mina jumped a little, turning to see her Daddy standing in her room with a towel in hand, a kind smile on his face.

"Another accident?"

"Hmph!" Mina pouted at his teasing tone but quickly rush towards to the open towel with gusto. "Daddy!"

"Heh, nightmares?" He asked as he dried her off, but the firm shake of her head gave him some relief. "That's good."

' _She doesn't understand… I don't want her to understand. She is too young to understand what is happening… I wish I can forget…'_

"Daddy?" Mina look up to her father with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Daddy just have trouble sleeping, Princess. Nothing to worry about." He gave a small sigh as she gave him a tight hug.

"Its okay." She said as buried her head into his chest. "Mommy can make it better?"

"She's trying." He said as he lean down and kiss her head. "Mommy is trying her best."

The duo remain there, the father drying his daughter while he hum a tune. Last week was terrifying, running down the halls of his workplace while explosions rang out in the distance. The precious cargo in his arms holding onto him tightly while he ran for safety, and the only thing he can think was his wife. That if he failed in protecting Mina, he couldn't stand before his wife and tell her he failed to bring Mina home.

That he failed in his duty as a father.

"Daddy, no cry." He blinked as he felt small hands wipe away the tears he didn't realize was falling. "Everything is okay."

"Yeah, Daddy. Everything is okay." He jumped as tan arms wrapped around him, a kiss on his cheek. Kokoro lean close to his ear, whispering as quietly as she could. "It's okay. Everything is okay. It's not your fault. You made it out okay. You both came home."

He lower his head, holding tightly to his daughter as she hugged him while his wife held him from behind. Everything was okay, his family was safe and away from danger.

"Come on." He finally said as he stood, holding his daughter, finally feeling the strength to stand. "It's a bit early, but let's see if Inko and Izuku are up, maybe we can ask them come out with us for breakfast?"

"Yay! Breakfast with Izu!"

* * *

===++Somewhere in Japan++===

"Doctor Ujiko, I take it this will suffice for your project?" the large well-dressed man asked the portly doctor, large tankers of chemicals being loaded to a secret facility showing on screen

"Of course, All for One." The portly man said excitedly. "How is young Tomura? Still wearing his family?"

"Of course he is." All for One stated, looking at the screen with amusement. "How goes your project for Gigantomachia?"

"Almost complete. Though he is a tad aggressive and full of himself. Perhaps you may need to bring him down to make him loyal to you." Doctor Ujiko stated, typing away on his computer. "Still, this Nomu project will be highly intensive, it excites me to know that I will finally have the funds and the chemicals needed for it. Of course, they will be at your command, after all, you funded this."

"I am a patient man, so just let me know if anything comes across that requires your attention." All for One at turn to leave, only to pause as he heard the Doctor cough.

"Oh but there is something that did interest me." The Doctor pulled up a video and showed on the screen.

" **It's okay Mina, it was just an accident!"**

" **Waaah! I'm sorry! I did-*hic* didn't mean to melt the car!"**

All for One watch the video of a very familiar pink girl wailing, with a van melting in a puddle of powerful acid, powerful enough to even eat through the concrete and pavement with troubling ease.

"Well well well, what a small world." he chuckled, causing the Doctor to look at him funny. "I saw this little girl when I was… "Borrowing" the chemicals for our research. What a powerful quirk."

"She would make a good basis for a Nomu that deals with acid." The Doctor said as he rubbed his chin. "The horns themselves can be used for another offensive attack, and the eyes can be changed to see through various wavelengths if done correctly. A boost in strength and endurances and she can probably be a powerful tool if I correctly do the process!"

"Oh? Perhaps I should look for this child while I was there." All for One said with a sigh of regret. "It would be a hassle to find her now."

"Don't be too sure. I have this video due to a college of mine from America, he sent it to me in hopes of finding someone to train the girl in her quirk. The family lives in Musutafu, just a short jump for you, All for One. In fact, I even request that he put in an offer to ' _help'_ the child, so we can have her brought to us with little trouble. A hit on the funds, but nothing we cannot recover from easy enough." The Doctor exclaimed, but he began to relax in his seat. "Even if they don't take the offer, we will know where she is. Its bit too soon for testing on her as is, due to her body being to young to survive the process, so we may have to wait if we wish to use her body as a Nomu."

"Hmm… Shame. Still a beneficial find for the future." All for One's eyes glowed with desire, watching the acid eat away at the vehicle. He found himself chuckling as he turned to leave. "Good day, Doctor."

"Good day, All for One."

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hey everyone, sorry for the long update. Between last chapter and this chapter, I lost my job due to reasons I am really unable to discuss, though I am to come back to said job after some time.**_

 _ **Still, I hope this chapter gives some comfort and some anxiety. Mina gotten the attention of powerful and very nasty people, but she will be okay…**_

 _ **For now.**_

 _ **As some of you notice, Mina's life isn't grand. She has trials and tribulations to go through, even if she doesn't notice most of them. Don't worry, it won't be all doom and gloom, even if super simple to do.**_


	6. Toshinori Yagi

"Hmm… should I just do a touch up or do I go for a full blush?" Inko asked herself as she looked at her face through the mirror, worry in her eyes as she tried to keep calm about the upcoming date she had with one Yagi Toshinori. Her first date in years and with it brought back all sorts of worries.

The divorce that happened 2 years ago between her former husband and herself was a lot easier than Inko like to admit, the man made no effort to stop the proceedings at all, simply agreeing to the terms of the divorce before leaving back to work in America. To be honest, it made her even more furious with the man. He simply took it without a fight, made no effort to gain custody of Izuku or even tried to make some sort of amends with both of them. He just agreed and left, without even saying goodbye to his son. She was simply glad Kokoro, Tamoyo, Mina, and even the heroes at the Gunhead agency were there for her. She would of been stress eating like no tomorrow, probably losing her figure and making very poor lifestyle choices that would affect Izuku as well.

This date was happening only due to both Kokoro and Disco doing everything in their power to make Inko go out onto the dating scene again months after the divorce proceedings. They compliment her looks and her healthy lifestyle, even dragging Izuku and Mina (though they had no clue why they had to) into in ensuring the woman was confident in herself to take the plunge. It was through this sort of pushing that made her connect to a man named Yagi Toshinori.

She was a little surprised the man answered her tentative questions on first contact, and he was just as surprised that she responded. Turns out the man was also pushed into the dating scene thanks to his friend trying to get him to go out and not work as much, something she could relate to with him.

Thus spurring a two year relationship that hasn't even been officially declared due to lack of dates under their belts. They met of course, but usually on a very limited time window. Quick coffee morning meets, the occasional lunch rush, or even calls and video chats when they were not busy rushing towards their workplace.

The first time Inko met Toshinori was for coffee, and Inko nearly mistaken the man for All Might himself when he first appeared. A large build and wild golden-blonde hair, Inko almost fainted before the man placated her and pointed out that All Might was nearly a foot taller than him, and the fact the small coffee shop she was directed to only gave him a passing wave and called him by name. Inko found him endearing and funny, at times wearing clothes that were slightly too large for him caused her to giggle at the odd way he dressed himself. He also didn't mind that Inko had a son and even given Inko small gift that were signed by All Might himself when he found out the boy looked up to the American-themed hero and his desire to be a one. The fact that he was quirkless didn't deterred the boy in the slightest, and Toshinori was in shock to hear that there were several heroes helping out in training the boy for a chance to go to UA.

"Mommy?" Inko jumped a little, turning from the mirror to see her son walking in with an pad in hand.

"Oh! Is it Mama Inko, Izu!? What is she doing?" Inko couldn't help but be nervous as Izuku turn the pad around and showed a screen with Mina on it, her eyes glistening with awe as she took in Inko. "Oh wow! Mama Inko looks so pretty!"

"Oh dear." Inko couldn't help but blush at the praise from the young girl. "Stop Mina, you make an old woman like me blush."

"Old she says." a familiar voice echoed over, watching the tan form of Kokoro came into the shot. "Says the woman who is only a year older than me. So, it looks like you are getting ready to go out for your D-A-T-E?"

Inko flushed a little at this, unaware at the questioning look on Izuku as he quietly sound out the word under his breath.

"Kokoro! I have you know-"

"What's a date? Like the day of the month?" Izuku innocently asked, barely blinking at the frozen look on Inko's face. He couldn't see Kokoro's face as it morphed into horror at her mistake. She forgotten how intelligent Izuku was, being the top of his school year and teachers were debating in possibly moving Izuku up a year or two.

"Shieeeeeeooot!" Kokoro stumbled over her words, giving Inko a regretful look as she walked up to the computer on her end. "Sorry Mina, time to go."

"Aw why?"

"I messed up and Inko needs to talk to Izuku. We will see you later when you drop off Izuku, sorry again Inko." Kokoro apologized as she gave her a sad smile. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Sure." Inko sighed as she took a seat on the bed and hung her head as the chat ended, with Izuku blinking at his pad in confusion. "Izuku, come here."

Inko gave a tired smile as Izuku placed the pad on the dresser before crawling onto the bed and sat next to his mother. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, kissing his head as she rocked a little.

"Mommy?"

"Sorry Izuku. I'm… trying to figure out how to approach this." Inko said quietly as she brushed his hair with her fingers, chuckling at how the wild hair refuses to be tamed. "Izuku, do remember your father?"

"Dad?" Izuku asked with a questioning look, missing the wince on Inko's face. Inko wasn't sure when Izuku began calling him 'Dad' rather than 'Papa', it was a feeling that Izuku wasn't quite looking to his father as before. He was just…

Dad.

"Did he call?" Izuku asked, he didn't look happy nor did he particularly sad either. "Did he want to talk to me?"

"No, no he didn't call." Inko carefully look at Izuku's face, the boy only hummed and began to play with his hands, not looking particularly broken up by that bit of info. Inko couldn't help but squeeze him tighter as she began to tell Izuku what she has been up to for the past couple of years. "I am seeing someone… that makes me happy."

"Happy?" Izuku looked up with a questioning look.

"Yes. We have been trying to go out but… you know how hard Mommy works and all." Inko started, watching as Izuku grab her hand and began to play with it. "The man I am seeing also works very hard, but we both try to see each other whenever we can. So, I am going out on a date tonight. Which is why you are staying at Mina's house tonight."

"Hmm." Izuku seem to think about it for awhile before giving Inko a big smile. "So… the person Mommy is going out on a… date? He makes Mommy happy?"

"Oh yes. He is a very silly man sometimes. He likes to joke around and make a fool of himself to make me smile. He does his best to make me happy and tries his best to make time for me, even if he gets hurt in the process or break something by accident." Inko couldn't help but reminisce all the times Toshinori fumbled around with items far too small for his hands to handle. He may not be the size of All Might, but he was definitely up there in terms of size, so everything was tiny to him.

Including door frames.

"I remember, one time I invited him to a noodle shop close to where Mommy works, and he showed up and hit his head on the top of the door frame, caused the entire wall to shake and him groaning and holding his head. I had to take him to the Mommy's job so she can fix him up." Inko giggled as she remembered the incident well. "We never got our noodles."

"No noodles!" Izuku exclaimed in horror, with Inko giving him a mock look of horror in return.

"Yup! No noodles for me!" Ink swoon as she laid back onto the bed, with Izuku laughing and plopping down besides. She gave turn to Izuku with a large smile, who gave one in return before sitting up.

"If he makes Mommy happy, then I guess it's okay." Izuku said with a serious look, with Inko laughing as she sat up and embrace him.

"Oh, my sweet little Green Bean. I love you so much." Inko whimper a little, tearing up as she tightly hugged him.

"M-mommy?!" Izuku was tapping Inko's arm rapidly, his face turning blue. "Mommy I can't breathe! I give up!"

"AHHH! Izuku! Never grow up!" Inko began to cry openly, ruining her makeup as she began to smother him.

"Gah!?"

===++Downtown Tokyo++===

"So… Ready for your big date?" Naomasa asked as he leaned back on the couch, grinning from ear to ear he watched the large man was nervously staring at himself in the mirror, trying to decide if he needed to brush his teeth again or take another shower.

"I believe All Might will be fine, Naomasa." Sir Nighteye said as he read the book in his hand, though he couldn't help but worry for the Number 1 hero as he fretted about. He truly wanted to look into the future just to calm him down, but Toshinori forbade him from doing so, he didn't want to go in cocky and ruin things.

"Are you sure about that?" Naomasa asked as he looked to the large man poking his fingers together and talking to the mirror, which caused both men to raise an eyebrow at this. "The man can fight dozens of hardened criminals and talk to the press on an international level, but going on the date seems to be bringing him down to his knees."

"It's not the same." Toshinori said quietly, causing both men to jump as he turn around and walk back to the living room. "Inko.. she's… She is something special."

"Someone is over the moon." Naomasa chuckled as the large hero flushed with red.

"I'm being serious here, Naomasa! She is such a good person, she works so hard for her son as a single mother! She works diligently at the Musatafu General and she even told me herself that they are debating on making her the new Head Nurse of the hospital."

"Not an easy feat for a single mother." Sir said quietly, not really surprised at this new information. He kept a close eye on this woman ever since All Might started seeing her, for All Might's protection of course, these days you don't know who to trust with All for One running around. Still, his evaluation of Inko Midoriya over the years had only raised and never faltered once when he dug into her background.

Without All Might knowing, of course.

Inko Midoriya nee Tanaka (Kept the last name of her ex-husband to not make it confusing for her son)

Age: 33

Occupation: Nurse at Musatafu General

No criminal records

No history of drug abuse

Has a Bachelor's degree in Nursing, currently taking MSN program

Highly praised by doctors for work ethics and decision making in emergencies

Close ties to Gunhead Agency, namely Gunhead himself and the heroine Disco

Close family bond with the Ashidos (No records found on them either)

"Say, All Might. You are going to be late if you tarry any longer." Sir said, crossing his arms as he looked to man before him. "I don't think being late to your first official date is something you want on your head."

"Gah?!" Toshinori turn to the door and began to fumbled with the doorknob, cursing under his breath before shrugging and racing towards the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. "Forget it! Take care of my apartment you guys!"

Both men watched as the man buffed up somewhat, taking a leap off to the nearest building before vanishing into the waning sunset. Naomasa shrugged as he reached for the remote and turning on the television.

"Eh, he will be fine. Baseball?"

"Sure. I promise not to spoil for you."

"Gee thanks."

===++Nobu Restaurant++===

Inko felt severely underdressed when she arrived at the restaurant location she received from Toshinori, looking up at the building before her with an air of trepidation.

"I think I made a mistake." Inko said to herself as she fidgeted. "Clearly I am out of my league here. Oh! I need to go pick up Izuku and-"

"Inko!"

"GAH!" Inko screamed and swung her purse, smacking Toshinori in the face with it. The man was barely phased by the hit, staring at the panicking Inko before him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, I-"

"Inko, it's okay. Just breath." Toshinori said, gently placing a hand on Inko's back and guided her to the nearest bench to sit for a moment. For a long moment, both adults sat as they gathered their nerves, with Toshinori turning to Inko after she had gotten herself under control. "Nervous? Me too."

"Y-you are nervous?" Inko stared at Toshinori like her grew a second head. The man before her was quite handsome to begin with, and with a large imposing figure added on top of it, most would think he was used to being in the center of the limelight.

"Of course I am." Toshinori crossed his arms, chuckling a little as stare at the street before them "I am taking a beautiful, intelligent, and strong woman out on a date. I feel like I don't quite stack up to her standards."

"Y-you're just being silly!" Inko flushed in embarrassment, poking her fingers together. "I'm nothing special."

"A lie if I ever heard one." Toshinori rebuted, causing to Inko to look up at him in alarm. "Inko, you are the most interesting person I have ever met, and I meet heroes and villains a lot in my job. You are a single mother, who works hard for her son in a practice that requires a lot of patiences and diligence. You keep to a workout schedule that most people would whine and cry about daily, but you don't. You have friendships with heroes that do their best to help you and your son be better. You have a son that refuses to back down from being a hero, even if he doesn't have a quirk, all thanks to you believing in him."

Inko felt her eyes began to water as Toshinori turn to her with a big grin on his face. "To me, that is amazing. Superhero-like even. All the more that makes me feel like I am unworthy of your attention."

"Toshi…" Inko reached into her purse and pulled out a napkin to dry her eyes. Toshinori grin as Inko gave him a bright smile, which made his heart filled with joy as he stood up and held out his hand towards her.

"Now come on, Inko. I believe we still have our first date to go on."

Inko gave him that large smile as she reached for his hand. "Yes!"

===++One hour later++===

"I swear! Trying to get Naomasa to lie is like trying to get a dog to meow! Here I am, trying to get out of my paperwork for one day, and the man can't lie to save his life. You would think he would be an expert on lying since it's his job to sniff out liars!" Toshinori complained loudly, with Inko giggling madly at the story he was telling. "Not only did he fail, we both ended up with more paperwork to deal with!"

"Well shame on you then!" Inko chided, smiling as Toshinori hung his head at the words. "Trying to get out of work like that."

"But the paperwork-"

"Will only pile up, best get it out of the way now rather than later." Inko giggled as she took a sip of sake, with Toshinori joining in a moment later. The food was fantastic and the atmosphere of the restaurant was filled with positive energy. Toshinori watched as a family moved away from the window seats, clearly happy with their meal as they left the restaurant with gusto.

"We really should do this again soon." Toshinori said quietly, turning back to Inko with a calm smile.

"Hmm… Should we?" Inko said as she looked at her glass with a sly grin on her face, with Toshinori completely missing the teasing tone of her voice.

"Did… did I offend you?"

"Ah!" Inko blinked when she realized that playing coy wouldn't really work with Toshinori. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to tease you! I think maybe I had too much sake! Of course I would love to go out another date with you!"

"O-oh!" Toshinori chuckled and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, you know how I am. Little thick headed and all."

"It's fine. Still, perhaps we should-" Whatever Inko was going to say next died on her lips at the loud sound of crushing metal interrupted her. "Huh!?"

Both Inko and Toshinori looked out the window see a large truck bobbing up and down as if it was on water, both unable to see the reasoning on why due to their seats and the cars in blocking the view. The truck suddenly turn to the restaurant they were in before flying forward and crashing through the building!

To Inko, time had crawled to a stand still. She can see the truck rushing towards her, and she held up her hand in a futile attempt to try to ward it off. The only thing she could think was that it was unfair. That finally her life was looking up; that she found a man she was extremely fond of, had a son that was just a precious jewel in her life, had a pseudo-daughter that she hoped her son married in the future, so many friends she can rely on, everything was great.

And now she was going to die.

She had closed her eyes, accepting that there was no way to survive the impact and she hoped her son grew up to be a good man. She flinched at the sound of metal, glass, and stone tore around her, and then there was silence.

She was still breathing, there was no pain and she wasn't crushed underneath a multi-ton truck. She slowly open her eyes, staring at the back of Toshinori's dress jacket.

" **IT'S FINE NOW! WHY?"** She stared at the massive figure stood before her, holding onto the truck with ease, slowly setting it down and the figure made his way out of the hole in the building.

"It's All Might!"

"All Might!"

"You are done for now!"

" **BECAUSE I AM HERE!"** She watched as the number 1 hero stood at the hole, a large smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles. Inko remain in her seat, stunned as she watched All Might stood before a group of villains, who was clearly regretting their decision now that powerful hero standing before him.

All Might was standing there… In Toshinori's clothes, ruffed up from the impact of the vehicle, but still recognizable.

"Damn it! My leg!" Inko's attention snapped to the side, seeing several people with injuries from the debris. The sound of battle took place outside of the building, but Inko was in full Nurse-mode, people were hurt and needed some first aid.

"You two! Go get the first aid kit! And get me some towels and hot water" Inko pointed to a wait-staff, who quickly nodded their heads at her fierce call. "Sir, I am a nurse, please hold still while I try to stem the bleeding."

"T-thank you."

"Just hold still. To… All Might will handle the villains, lets get that cut closed up."

+++==Several minutes later==+++

All Might was there, just in the nick of time to beat up the villains who had a grudge against the restaurant in firing them earlier in the month for misdeeds they did. To anyone else, this was just a normal turn of events when it came to All Might and his deeds for the community.

For Inko though, her entire world was turned on its head, as she watched All Might talk to the press, still wearing Toshinori's clothes. She talked to the police about what happen, her mind was still reeling at what just happen to her.

"Ma'am? And your date?"

"Um… he… he left before the villain attack." Inko managed out, with the officer nodding his head at her statement. She answered a few more questions before she was released to go home. Inko numbly nodded her head before she left the police station, making her way towards the subway.

"Why did I lie…" Inko whispered as she walked by herself, she shivered as she thought about what had happened earlier. The image of a truck speeding directly at her caused her breath to hitch, her body began to shake as it all came crashing down that she survived something she shouldn't have. Her legs gave out as she collapsed, but she never hit the ground. She looked up to see the familiar face of Toshinori looking down at her, a look of regret on his face.

"Inko…"

"All… Tosh…" Inko lowered her head as she stared at the ground. "I don't know what to call you."

The man said nothing, gently guiding her to a nearby bench to get her seated. Inko's mind was racing, what could she say? Was she angry that he lied to her about what he does? That he was the number 1 hero and he decided that she wasn't important enough to tell her? She shook her head to push that thought away. She had no right to know that kind of information, she was a nobody and Toshinori was All Might.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Inko turn to Toshinori, watching in shock as the man got on his knees and placed his head on floor. "I didn't want to scare you… I didn't want you to be dragged into that part of my life… I'm so sorry Inko."

Inko reached down and began to pull up on his collar. "Get up… Someone like you… You shouldn't be bowing to me like that. I am no one… A nobody."

"You are-"

"I am nothing special, All Might." She said quietly, still pulling on his collar to get him up, but he refuses to budge. Inko felt tears began to fall as she tried to get him to stand up. "I am some woman who made poor decisions in finding a husband. A woman that almost gave up on her son. I am-"

"A woman who captured my heart!" Toshinori yelled into the ground, causing Inko to jump as he looked up at her with a fierce look. "You are someone who just being herself, who laugh at my stupid jokes, who takes the time out of the day just to see me for a few minutes at a time! Who talks to me and shows me a world beyond heroes and villains, who has a heart that goes out to everyone she meets, and cares for the people around her greatly. I saw you, Inko. Even when there was a fight going down just a few meters away, you were doing your best to help the people injured from that attack."

Inko looked at Toshinori in shock as he lowered his head back on the ground once more. "I have to be a fool not see how special you are."

"Oh Toshi…" Inko whimpered as she tugged at his collar once more. Toshinori looked up as she held open her arms, a sad smile on her face as she pulled him to hug, squeezing him for all she was worth. "I don't deserve the praise."

"I think you do… I really think you do." Toshinori whispered as he hugged her. "I'm sorry about tonight… I'm sorry about not telling you who I was."

"It's okay. It's not like I was going to believe you when we first started talking." Inko pulled away, wiping her eyes as she looked up to him. "I can't demand the right to know stuff, especially if something like a secret identity. I mean, it's a secret for a reason, right?"

"It would be kind of silly wouldn't it?" Toshinori stood up and dusted himself off. "Still, I probably should of told you sooner, you are a trusted friend and… maybe something more?"

"Hm… we will see. We still need to go out another date, yes?" Inko said with a smile, with Toshinori grinning at her words. "Maybe a little less of the villain attack."

"It's a deal." Toshinori pulled out his phone, frowning at the dozen of miss calls on it. "Well, looks like I am about to get an earful from Nighteye."

He turned to look at Inko, who was paling as she quickly reached for her phone and pulled it out, both staring at the screen.

137 missed calls, 245 texts messages, Voicemail box is full.

"Oh dear…" Inko whimpered as she remembered she turn off her ringer and forgot to call her friends to let them know she was alright. "I think maybe-"

"IIIIIINNNNNNKOOOOOO!"

Toshinori blinked as a woman with flashy costume appeared before him in a charge of energy wrapped around her, began to blubber as she check over Inko to see if she was okay

"Kokoro told me you were dead!" she cried.

"D-disco!"

"She saw on the news of a villain attack at the restaurant you were at and she didn't want to tell Izu that you could be hurt or dying because the police wouldn't tell her anything because you wouldn't answer your phone and-" Toshinori watched as Inko covered Disco's mouth with her hand.

"I'm fine. Toshinori… he saved me." Inko turn to him, giving him a small wink before looking back to the flashy hero before her. "Sorry, I was helping some people with their injuries, and the police wanted to speak to me once everything was over, I was just leaving the police station and Toshi was going to walk me home."

"Hm…" Disco looked over Inko once more before setting her sights on Toshinori, causing him to back up a step as she placed her hands on her hips and looked him over with a critical eye. She then took a step back and turn to Inko. "You didn't tell me he was such a piece of eye-candy, Inko. You been holding out on me and Kokoro!"

"D-disco!" Inko stammered out in horror at her words, with Toshinori chuckling as Inko tried to downplay their talks. Toshinori sigh as he looked at Inko, seeing her in a new light after tonight. He kept an eye on her while he was fighting, watching as the woman worked diligently in helping others around her with injuries, never once showing any concern with fight being had close by. It strongly reminded him of Recovery Girl when she was in heat of the moment when she was still an active hero on the field.

Aside from the villain attack, the date was going wonderfully.

"Hey hey! Do you plan on asking Inko out again?" Disco prodded him with a glare, daring him to say no.

"Of course I am!" Tohsinori exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

"Good. When is your next free period?"

"Hm.. let's see." Toshinori pulled out a notebook that was comically small in his hands as he began looking at his schedule, with Inko groaning in the background.

"Why are you setting up my dates, Disco? And why are you going along with it Toshi!" Inko cried out, waving her arms to get their attention to no avail. She huffed as she began to follow them to the subway, her arms crossed and pouting. "Jeez… Heroes. Always eccentric."

"Friday?"

"Friday it is then!"

"FRIDAY!? SO SOON?!"

===++End of chapter++===

A/N:

And another chapter down! A bit of a time skip, but now we get to the good parts of the story I have planned!

And today is a special day too!

Happy Birthday Ashido Mina!

As you can see, Inko has now become part of a group that is very few in number. But only because of bad luck. However, that won't stop Inko from pushing forward! Plus Ultra! The next chapter will be about Izuku, so stay tuned for that.

As for the next project I am working on, I will probably be working on New Roommate and a new crossover that I have been wanting to work on for awhile now. Hopefully I can have the time to do both!


	7. Family Reborn

Toshinori was nervous as he paced in the room, slightly annoying the other males present at his actions, but it was understandable why he was nervous to begin with.

He was getting married.

"Do you think this is too fast?" Toshinori looked up, slamming a fist on an open hand, as if he had the greatest idea ever. "Truly me and Inko are moving too fast! I am sure everyone present would understand if we- GAH!?"

Naomasa chuckled as Gran Torino hopped off his large friend's face with little fanfare, Sir Nighteye shaking his head as he reached into his pocket and walked up to the disguised Number one hero and begin to wipe away the footprint on his face.

"Don't worry, All Might. I am sure the wedding is going to go well. I promised I didn't look ahead either. You know how excited Inko is about this wedding, she helped plan for it after all, and even kept you from spending money needlessly. I am sure right now she is full of confidence and ready to take your hand."

===++With Inko++===

"WhatifImessup?!WillToshihateme?!WhatifIfaint?!OhmyGod,Ifeellikefainting!Ican'tbelieveIamgettingmarriedagainatmyage!Whatifhefindsmybodyrepulsive?!Willhewantalotofkids!?Whatifthepriestfalls?!WhatifDiscocausesascene!"

"Hey!"

All the bridesmaids couldn't help but chuckle as they watched Inko seemingly melt into a puddle of nerves, holding onto her son and Mina tightly as possible. Both eight year olds gave up in escaping from the woman's grasp a long time ago and simply endured the best they can.

"Mama Inko is really scared Izu!" Mina said with a pained grin on her face, ignoring the blubbering Inko as she rubbed her cheek against her own.

"She's not scared, she's nervous. She is getting married, you know?" Izuku was somewhat annoyed at the predicament he was in, but he sort of expected it. He takes after her more than his father after all, and there are times where he let loose the waterworks at the drop of a hat. Thinking of the missing figure in his life, Izuku couldn't help but grimace as he shunt that thought to the back.

That man was never coming back.

"But… Uncle Toshi is pretty cool? Why is she nervous?" Mina asked as she placed her hands on her chin in thought. "I thought she would of been excited?"

"I have no idea. It's an adult thing. Besides! Our marriage will be great! We will be brave and hero like too!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Izu! You and Mina will be perfect one day! You make Mommy lots of grandchildren, okay?" Inko seemingly snapped into focus on the two children proclaiming their marriage and began to hug them tighter, causing the other bridesmaids to roll their eyes but were amused by the outburst.

===++Back with Toshinori++===

"Toshi! Don't you dare back off now!" Gran Torino began his tirade on the number one hero, waving his arms in mock anger. "If Nana saw you trying to back off she would of beaten you black and blue!"

"Geh…" Toshinori choked back in fright as the man seem to be fully wind-up to release his rage on him. "Sorry, sorry. It's just…"

Gran Torino sighed as he lowered his arms, walking up to his pupil and gently patted his leg. "Yeah, I know. This is different from fighting villains. You are making a life now, outside of heroes and what not. I know… Nana would love to have settle down herself if given the chance."

Gran Torino and All Might both look down, gritting their teeth in frustration, while Sir and Naomasa were sitting by with a bit of confusion surrounding them. The dark mood was banished at the sound of knocking on the door, the males turning to see a mask head appearing around the door.

"Gunhead?" Sir asked with a bit of a surprise at his arrival. The hero in question chuckled as he rubbed his head, opening the door to reveal the messy green-hair boy who quickly darted into the room and rushed over to Toshinori and hide behind his bulky frame. Gunhead walked into the room, with Tamoyo sliding in behind the large man with a grin on his face.

"Uncle Toshi! Hide me! Gunhead! Close the door quick! Sorry Uncle Moyo, I couldn't save Mina… she gave up her freedom to save me." Izuku said sadly, his tone similar to someone losing a friend in a battle rather than a friend in an over-emotional woman's hugs.

"I think Mina is strong enough to survive, Izuku. No worries." Tamoyo chuckled as he took in the sight before him. "Looks like all the boys are here. How is the big guy?"

"Knocking knees." Gran Torino bit out with a growl.

"Sweaty palms." Naomasa added with a bright smile.

"Has stated a few times that he was going to throw up, and did so." Sir Nighteye added at the end, ignoring the betrayed look Toshinori was sending him with practiced ease. Toshinori was just about to rebuke them and give them all a stern talking to when he felt someone sitting on his lap, looking down to see Izuku sitting on his leg. He seems to be thinking about something, but then again, the boy's mind was always thinking about something or another. It would surprise Toshinori if the boy wasn't thinking about something that was important to him.

"Young Izuku, what's the matter? You can talk to me." Toshinori asked softly, rubbing the boy's back to sooth him. Izuku frown a bit before looking up to Toshinori with serious eyes, or at least as serious as an eight year old can muster.

"You are marrying my mommy…. Right?" Izuku asked quietly, with Toshinori blinking somewhat dumbly at the question before gathering his wits once more. He turned to see the other males in the room look away or shuffle some distance to give the duo some privacy.

"I am indeed… Do you… Not approve?" Toshinori ask with some hesitance, he thought he made some major headway in growing a relationship with the young boy. Did he fail to take something into account. Izuku look down a bit, bringing up his hand and pinching his lip as he began to mumble to himself.

Something he clearly took after Inko, the boy was almost a match for his mother when he was nervous.

"You know I am quirkless right?" Izuku questioned, causing Toshinori to look flabbergasted at the random question.

"Why does that-"

"You are not going to leave my mommy because of me? Because I am quirkless…"

All Might been hit with a lot of things in his life, powerful blows and heavy objects that would kill any normal human being. But the simple question coming from the young boy before him seem to drive him into the ground harder than any villain could possibly pull off. He slowly reached out and took Izuku's shoulders and gave him a long look. Izuku looked down, away from his gaze, trying to ignore the other occupants in the room. They also heard the question as well, and were waiting for a response.

Toshinori closed his eyes as he took a breath.

+++== A little over a year ago==+++

"Izuku, this is Toshniori Yagi." Toshinori watched as the small boy slowly peeked out from behind his mother's leg, it almost caused the hidden hero to have a heart attack at how adorable the boy was acting. "This is my son, Izuku."

"Um...N-n-nice to meet you, Mr. Yagi." Izuku slowly stepped away from his mother bowed to the man, who only chuckled and return the bow to the boy.

"It's good to see you as well, Young Izuku." Toshinori couldn't help but give the boy a bright smile as he knelt down to see him, it really didn't do much to make him smaller, since he was almost a head level with Inko even when kneeling. "Your mother tells me you are training with heroes to go to UA. She tells me all sorts of stories of your time training with your friend… Um…"

"Mina. My best friend's name is Mina." Izuku filled him in, with Toshinori snapping his finger and pointed to Izuku with a confident grin.

"That's the name!" His gaze softened as the boy seem to open up somewhat as he stepped closer to him. "Young Mina. You two are going to be heroes?"

"Yes! So people can have the strength to stand up for themselves!" Toshinori watched as the boy look down, giving a sad smile as spoke again. "Even when everything is dark and gloomy, they can still smile and give hope… Like Mina did for me… and like I did for her."

This child… no, these children if Mina followed the same path, were everything that Toshinori hope the future of heroes to become.

"You know, I think All Might would be happy about that." Toshinori said to him, with the boy smiling at the hero's name.

"Oh yeah! You work for All Might! Isn't he the greatest hero ever?!"

"Well I wouldn't say that." Toshinori rebutted, causing Izuku's face to look scandalous at his words. "All Might does make mistakes, but he always tries his best to help everyone within his reach, to inspire the next generation to be better than him. I think he would say you and Mina would be the greatest heroes ever."

"But… We are just kids?"

"You are now. What about many years in the future? Where All Might becomes old and decrepit? He won't be around forever you know."

"I… I know." Izuku lower his head at this, reaching up and pinching his lower lip in thought.

"All Might wants to inspire others to stand up, to be the light in the darkness for everyone to see as you say. It is to be that moment where you say-"

"I am here." Izuku whispered, a bright smile on his face, with Toshinori giving one of his own.

"Exactly." Toshinori looked up to Inko, who was quickly trying to wipe away the tears that began to form in her eyes. "Now look at what we did. We made your mother cry. Tell me, Young Izuku, what is your mother's favorite treat?"

"Cookie dough Ice cream!" Izuku cheered, before he faltered somewhat. "Oh yeah."

"What is it?" Toshinori seem surprised at the serious look on his face as he pointed to his mother.

"Mommy can't have more than one cup, and no bigger than medium size."

"I-izuku!" Inko began to splutter at this, waving her arms wildly. "Oh Toshi, Izuku is just being a little prankster-"

"Auntie Koko and Big Sis Disco forbid Mommy from eating more than that or she will grow fat." Izuku said in a matter of fact tone, which caused Inko to cry as Izuku nodded his head in a sage-like way, causing Toshinori to falter a bit before he began to laugh out loud at how absurd it all was.

===++Today++===

In the time that followed, Toshinori grew to love the boy as his own son, his determination rivaled his own at times. He could never imagine destroying the Mother/son family with ill-intentions, it made him sick just thinking about it.

"Izuku, my boy. I will never leave your mother." Toshinori quietly stated, gently lifting the boy's head up to him, looking at Izuku directly in the eyes. "I will not break her heart or yours. I grew to treasure you both so much. I see you trying your hardest when the world denied you a quirk; that you refused to bow down and move forward to have a place within the hero community no matter what anyone says."

Izuku began to sniff as he wiped his eyes, as he tried his best not to cry in front of the man before him. The man that his mother loved with all her heart, a man who pushed Izuku onward instead of mocking his hardship of being quirkless.

Almost… like a true father-figure.

"Unc…. Mr. Toshinori?" Izuku swallowed as he began to fidget with his hands, looking incredibly nervous.

"Yes, Izuku?"

"Can… Can I call you Papa?" The rest of the men blinked in surprise at this request, the look of shock on Toshinori's face quickly morphed into one filled with joy.

"Son… I would be more than honored to be called Papa." Toshinori held open his arm as the young boy practically threw himself into his arms, holding him tightly as cried lightly. The boy deserved a father-figure in his life, he turned to Tamoyo somewhat afraid he was butting into a territory that only he held, but the man only grinned and nodded his head. It was as if he was seceding the position to him, and Toshinori would gladly take up that mantel for Izuku's sake.

The rapid knocking on the door gain all the males attention, watching the door be flung up by the eight year old Mina as she stormed in with a smile on her face. She stopped as she watched Izuku slowly pull away from Toshinori, her grin becoming even bigger and seem to be shaking with energy.

"Did it happen!?" She asked loudly, causing everyone but Izuku to be slightly confused.

"Yes… " Izuku wiped his eyes with his own smile. Toshinori barely had time to catch both children as Mina bolted as practically tackle Izuku into him.

"Yay! Yay! Papa Toshi! Papa Toshi!" Mina cheered as she hugged them both. She then pulled away and cartwheel around the room in a rapid manner, ignoring the light scolding from her father due to how happy she was. "Come on! Come on! The robe old man says it's time!"

Toshinori watched as the occupants of the room filed out, some of them patting his back as they passed him. His heart was racing as he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his reflection as he took in his attire.

It was a traditional montsuki haori hakama, it took some time to have it made due to his massive frame, but he thought he looked quite regal with it. He may come off as a regular American to most people, but he was born in Japan. He wanted everything to be perfect for Inko, and even though she wanted a simple wedding, he has done his best to give her everything she deserves.

It was time.

+++==Hikawa Shrine==+++

Toshinori didn't want to admit to Inko, but he spent a good fortune making sure the entire shrine was cleared for this day, though in reality it was a drop in the bucket for his bank account thanks to all his hero work. He paid for everyone, just to make sure that everyone that was important in their lives was there for this special moment.

Toshinori stood at the top of the stairs, his breath hitching as he took in Inko as she stood at the bottom of the stairs in her shiromuku. She looked up with a brilliant smile, her cheeks red from embarrassment as she looked up at him. They both felt their hearts flutter as they neared one another, Toshinori was absolutely awe-struck by Inko's appearance.

"H-hey…" Toshinori coughed out, realizing he had stop breathing as stood before her. She was tiny compared to him, but she seems to be larger than life with her wedding kimono on.

"H-hey yourself…" Inko blushed as she took it all in. "I… I am not use to something this… this beautiful. My wedding with Hiashi wasn't… wasn't anything like this. Oh and I gone and messed it up again."

"None of that now." Toshinori whispered, gently taking her hand and squeezing it. A dark thought bubbled into his mind, thinking of the man that Inko married before. How he seemingly dropped everything including his own son to simply have money.

He banished the thought away.

"Come. The future waits for no one. I want to spend time with my wife and son." Toshinori whispered to her, Inko's eyes widen as she looked up to him and Toshinori only smile.

"Izu.. He…"

"He did." Toshinori watched as Inko covered her mouth and gave a silent cry of joy that her son accepted Toshinori as his father. It was something Inko hoped for with all her heart and that the two got close to have such a relationship.

"Thank you… Toshi."

"No… Thank you, Inko. For coming into my life." Toshinori held out his arm to the door that lead to the proper shrine area, turning and gave Inko a radiant smile. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

+++==Ceremony==+++

' _Oh my god… How embarrassing.'_ Inko's face felt like it was on fire at the small slip up. How many times has she and Toshinori practice the Sankon No Gi and she tried to drink from the sake cup before any of the sake was poured! She blushed brightly as the young priestess only smile at the slip up as she gently poured the required amount before speaking up in a low tone.

"Don't last wedding I performed in, the groom tried drinking it like it was from a shot glass." She whispered under her breath to Inko and Toshinori, causing the groom the chuckle under his breath. Inko pouted somewhat at Toshinori, but her eyes catching a particularly bundle of joy as she bounced in place.

Mina Ashido.

The young girl who not only saved her son, but her as well from the darkness they almost fell into. Who knows what will happen to the two of them if Mina wasn't there to support them in her own way, along with her parents to help her.

The meeting between her Toshinori was definitely an eye opener if she was honest with herself.

+++==Ashido Household, Last Year==+++

Awe-filled eyes stared up at the massive frame of one Toshinori Yagi as he stood in front of the young girl with a look of worry on his face.

"Um… hello?" Toshinori gave a wave, but the girl continue to stare without moving. He turned to Inko with a pleading look on his face. "Inko… Help!"

Said woman couldn't help but giggle a little at how helpless the man was before the young pink girl. No doubt he was use to fans staring at him when he was full 'All Might' mode, as she called

it, but being himself was another ball game altogether.

"Mina, it's quite rude to stare at guests." Kokoro called out as she walked into the room with several dishes for the day's lunch.

"Mom! He's super big!" Mina cried out with shock. "How did he get through the door?!"

"I'm not that big…" Toshinori lament quietly at his size.

"Alright Princess, enough of that. Come and eat with Izuku." Tamoyo rubbed his daughter's head, with her eyes brightening and quickly making her way towards the table set up for the two to eat on while the adults talked. "I have to admit though, wasn't quite ready for the size difference when Inko told us you were big."

"I know, I would have made more food." Kokoro added, with Inko sighing as they grin at the large man before them. The adults began to speak about how their week went, before Mina exploded with a shout of surprise.

"You work for All Might!?" Mina cried out in joy as she stared at Toshinori. Inko couldn't help but sigh as Mina attempted to rush the man, but was stopped by Izuku as he held onto her tightly to keep her in place.

"Mina! You shouldn't rush him. It's really rude!" Mina slumped in his arms as he practically carried the girl back to her seat.

"But… But All Might?" Mina pouted as Izuku crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

"We can ask him later, but we are bothering him now."

"Fine... But I want stories!" Mina demanded as she sat with the boy and began to eat with earnest.

"All Might fans?" Toshinori venture a guess to the parents, who only shook their heads.

"Not quite. Mina and Izuku are 'Hero Fanatics', it's just All Might is their favorite given his position as number one hero." Kokoro explained as she handed the platter of rice balls to Inko for Toshinori.

"They can recite a lot of heroes and their history, especially those of the Gunhead agency." Tamoyo chuckled as Kokoro rolled her eyes.

"They keep a tally of how many villains they bagged."

"That's Izuku, Koko. You know how he is. Mina is the one that tries to give them their own theme song or battle music for them to fight too."

"Um… Sounds like they know them personally." Toshinori blinked as the three people at the table stared before realizing they missed something.

"Right. They go to the Gunhead agency a lot. They know all the heroes there. I did say they train with heroes after all." Inko explained, smiling as she recalled a memory. "Do you remember Disco? She works there."

"Ah!" Toshinori remembered the heroine now, how close the two seem to be when she found them. "So they go there a lot?"

"For self-defence classes." Tamoyo said.

"And dance classes." Inko added.

"Oh, and we also go there to work out, me and Inko. You should come too? You look like you can give Gunhead a run for his money in bench pressing." Kokoro smirked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, I don't think that is necessary." Toshinori waved his hand with a nervous chuckle. "I don't really want to embarrass myself when I lose."

This caused the Ashidos to laugh, with Inko raising an eyebrow at Toshinori with a questioning look, who only shrug at her gaze. Given what she knew about him, being All Might and all, she realized that it must be a pain to keep it a secret from everyone.

The question was why bother in this day and age?

"Oh! You should come!" Izuku started to speak as he looked up from his food. "We have to go see Big Sis Disco."

"Break dancing lessons!"

"No, Capoeira." Izuku corrected.

"Yes, breakdancing." Mina said with a smile while Izuku hung his head and began to mutter up a storm at Mina's insistence in calling it that. Inko smile at the idea and look to Toshinori to see if he wanted to go. It would be nice if she can introduce her friends to him.

"Hm… well, my schedule is clear for today anyways. So why not?" Toshinori smile and Inko couldn't help but give a relieved sigh, nothing can go wrong in just visiting.

===++Later++===

She was wrong. Oh so very wrong!

"H-hey Gunhead! Perhaps we can show Toshi around? You know, give him a tour?" Inko managed out. Disco was outside waiting for them to arrive, took one look at Toshinori and grin that bode ill intent. She took the kids inside and called out good luck to her.

 _'When did I get a dozen brothers and sisters?!'_ Inko mentally cried out as Toshinori found himself quite literally surrounded by all the heroes of Gunhead Agency the moment she introduced Toshinori. While she was quite sure that Toshinori would be able to handle them if they tried to jump him, she really didn't want to be on the news today.

 _ **'Today! All Might Attacked by heroes of the Gunhead Agency! Is All Might holding a deep dark secret or did the Number One Hero find a hidden villain lair!'**_

Inko shook her head and stood in front of Toshinori as she glared at the group in front of her, which was probably comical in appearance of a small woman standing in front of a man twice her size in his defence.

"Takeshi." Inko growled as she stared at the leader of the Agency, who flinched at his real name being called out, but remain firm in his stance. The other heroes surrounding him though…

Took several steps away from him.

Gunhead sweated a bit from this obvious betrayal of unity, but pushed forward. "Inko… seems like you brought someone new to our agency."

"I did. I expected better of you too." Inko crossed her arms, watching as Gunhead staggered back from her words as if hit with a powerful blow.

"B-be that as it may, he is still an unknown person who is dating our Sister!" Gunhead rally to the others who nodded in a raised their hands unison.

Inko wasn't impressed. "I'm a grown woman, Gunhead. I don't need someone to defend me. Especially someone who is younger than me."

"Guh?!" Gunhead collapsed onto one knee, while the other heroes reeled back. "It… it… I just don't want you to be sad again… not like before."

Inko's face softened at this, remembering all the times the hero went out of his way to support her, Izuku, and Mina from the early years. It was thanks to his support they were still standing proudly instead of wallowing in despair. He and the Agency were practically family by this point, and he looked out for them all these years, especially Izuku and Mina.

Izuku and Mina been in many fights at school, always defending themselves and others from bullies. It was thanks to Gunhead himself that the schools in the surrounding areas were reformed thanks to his intervention and investigation due to the constant expulsions that were directed at Izuku for fights that he never started. It made Inko's blood boil at the thought of many teachers looking down at Izuku and punishing him when their 'favored' student was beaten back by a quirkless child.

"Oh Gunhead…" Inko walked forward and gently help the large man back to his feet, gently bopping him on the head for his antics. "I know you are worried about me, all of you, but…"

Inko turn back to Toshinori, a small smile on her face as the man gave a weak smile as he looked at the surrounding heroes around him. "Toshi makes me happy. He is a good man, a man that does his best to see me whenever he can. Please give him a chance… that's all I ask."

The heroes only sighed and nod, with Gunhead himself hanging his head in shame at his conduct directed at Toshinori. Toshinori himself only gave them a grateful smile as he walked towards Gunhead and held out his hand.

"Aside from the introduction, it is good to see Inko has a lot of powerful people at her back. I want to be one of them if you have me." Toshinori said as he turned towards at Gunhead and held out a hand. "Yagi Toshinori, All Might's secretary and body double."

"Well, that explains a lot… for a second there I thought you were All Might when you walk through the doors." Gunhead rubbed his head, but reached out and shook Toshinori's hand. "Though I do recall seeing you on the news from time to time… how does it feel working for All Might?"

"Utterly exhausting… just thankful the man started giving me time to myself when he found out I was seeing Inko." Inko's face flushed at those words, the fact Toshinori scheduled his entire work-time just to see her was astonishing.

It made her feel special.

"That's good! Come on! I'm sure you know that Inko has been working in this gym for years now. You know her quirk is, right?" Gunhead waved to Toshinori to follow him to the gym with Inko trailing behind them with a look of suspicion.

"Gunhead…" It clicked a moment later as Inko whimpered as she felt embarrassment at his words, realizing what he was going to do.

"Attraction to Small Objects if I recall correctly." Toshinori answered with a thoughtful look, watching as Gunhead picked up a fifty-pound weight and turn back to him. He then tossed it to Inko with little effort, startling Inko as she threw out her hand and caught the weight with ease.

"Still trying to look meek Inko? Shame on-oof!" Gunhead barely caught weight as it was shoved into his gut with a red-faced Inko as she glared at him. Toshinori looked gobsmacked at the feat, turning to Inko with a questioning look.

"Eh?"

"Don't let the innocent look fool you, this is nothing." Gunhead coughed out, setting the weight back into its proper place. "Her son was the one that noticed the increase of weight and how quickly she was able to use it. Inko can bench at least ninety-five pounds without a problem, and that transfer to her quirk, only slightly more so. Izuku thinks Inko can lift with her quirk at least one hundred-eighty-five to one-hundred-ninety-five pounds. For every pound that Inko can lift with her arms, her quirk can lift twice as much."

"Gunhead! You promise not to say anything?!" Inko cried out as she stomped her foot in anger.

"Is there a reason I should know this?" Toshinori asked, unsure why Gunhead was even telling him this. He blinked as a shadow seem to fall onto the hero, giving him a grim look as he stared at Toshinori.

"It's because she has a habit of being lazy." Gunhead said forthright, Inko freezing with a look of horror on her face. "She also has something of a sweet tooth."

"Uh… yes, Young Izuku told me as such." Toshinori turn to see Inko whimpering and slowly falling to her knees with tears running down her cheeks. "Inko?!"

"No brother!" Gunhead grabbed him and turn him back to himself. "It is a trick! You must stand tall and proud. For her sake!"

"Toshi~! Takeshi is being mean to me…" Inko cried out, gently tugging at his pants as she looked up to him with a tear stained face. Toshinori was torn as he looked towards Inko with a panicked look. "Toshi~..."

"Uh yes?"

"Can you get me a tub of cookie dough ice cream?"

"Gah?!" Toshinori nearly fell to the floor and stared incredulously at Inko. "A tub?!"

Gunhead only laughed as Inko pouted at the hero, glaring half-heartedly at the man as she crossed her arms and looked away. He clamped Toshinori shoulder to get his attention.

"Don't worry too much about Inko. She can take care of herself, she has the strength and the skills needed to handle herself if push comes to shove." Gunhead leaned in close, mock whispering to Toshinori. "She thinks it's unladylike and doesn't like anyone knowing she can probably beat up half the guys in here. Also, follow Izuku's rules about sweets, we put him in charge of her diet."

"Takeshi!"

===++After the Ceremony++===

Inko watched as Gunhead 'danced' with Mina, the 8 year old girl standing on top of his shoes as they moved across the floor with the other dancers. She turned her head, giggling slightly at the scowl on Izuku's face as he watched.

"A bit jealous, isn't he?" Toshinori rumbled beside her, smiling as they watched the boy seem to fight with himself before nodding and marched forward. It would be inspiring if the boy's leg wasn't shaking the closer he got. "Does he realize his feelings yet?"

"Oh, I think he likes Mina as a close friend, but beyond that no. Not yet." Inko smiled as she watched Izuku step up to Gunhead and tug at his jacket, causing the dancing pair to stop. "I think he is more nervous of messing up and making Mina look bad."

The newly married couple had already danced as an opening act for the others, with Inko blushing up a storm at being the center of attention. Inko had already taken up dancing with Tamoyo, Gunhead, Gran Torino, and even Sir Nighteye; Toshinori had also shared a dance with Kokoro and Disco, along with a fair share of female heroes from the various agencies the two of them knew and were somewhat close to. Inko didn't want to admit it, but she found herself jealous of the attention Toshinori had gotten, but the man always turn to her with a smile with bright eyes that soothed her.

Now the duo were resting their feet as they watched as the dance continued, their gaze on Izuku as he awkwardly bowed to Mina, who laughed and quickly grabbed his hands and began to dance with him around the dancefloor. The fact that the two seem to be in sync with one another made their wild dance seem almost staged as they dance between the various couples without tripping once or make a scene was a testament to their skills.

"Inko?" Said woman turn to her new husband as he looked at her with a somewhat intense look.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" she felt his hand closed on her own, she looked down with surprise but found herself looking back up at the mesmerizing electric-blue eyes. "It feels like a dream, to be honest."

"I think that should be my line, don't you think," Inko leaned in close to whisper. " _Mr Number One?_ "

Toshinori barked out with laughter, Inko gasping as he picked her up as easily as if she was just a piece of paper and placed her on his lap. Inko barely had time to try and berate him before her lips was closed with his own, causing the woman to fall silent and enjoy the moment with him. After a moment he pulled away and settled with a contemplative look on his face as he took in Inko's face.

"Toshinori?"

"Number One…" he muttered as he cupped Inko's face with his hand, gently running a thumb across her cheek. "There is something I must tell you…"

"It's about your hero-work? Why no one knows your name or quirk?" Inko answered, startling Toshinori out of his musing as he pulled his hand away.

"Sometimes I forget how sharp you are, with how demure you act most of the time." Toshinori mumbled, with Inko giving him a bright smile before her face turn scarlet as she felt her new husband rub her behind.

"T-T-Toshi?!" Inko whimpered out, gently trying to bat his hand away from her butt without getting anyone's attention.

"Still, I can tell you later… maybe a few days from now. It's a heavy subject." Toshinori muttered softly before gently kissing her forehead.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Toshinori gave her another kiss before picking her up, causing Inko to cry out in alarm and gaining everyone's attention. "Come now! We have another dance in us, right Inko?"

"T-T-Toshi?!" Inko clung tightly to her husband's neck as he quickly made his way to the dance floor.

Toshinori watched as his son and his close friend looked on with glee, cheering the two on as they danced. He caught a glimpse of his mentor giving him a single nod, a proud smile on his face as Toshinori danced with Inko. He could see Nighteye giving him an amused smile before shaking his head and chuckling away, with Toshinori tripping somewhat to clue him in on what the young man saw with his quirk. He can see Naomasa and Gunhead toasting at the buffet table with other heroes and heroines, chanting along with the song with gusto.

He looked down to see his wife, cheeks red as she pouted at him. Beautiful emerald eyes and long hair entranced him to no end, but it was her very being that made him fall in love with her. She was smart, brave, kindness rolled off of her in waves, and she cared for the people around her.

Tonight, for this one night, there was no great evil to be stopped. All for One didn't exist here, his fight with the ancient enemy of his teacher and the progenitors before him was on hold for these next few days. It wasn't like he had a lead on the man anyways, since he began to lay low since his rise to the top.

For the first time since he started his fight against the evil machinations of All for One, he laid down his sword to enjoy life, if only for a moment.

Tonight was about Inko, and nothing else.

===++End of Chapter++===

A/N: Hello! Once again I bring another chapter for Revamp. Yes, some time has passed and now Izuku has a proper father figure to look up to… Still unaware who his father really is, but that particular issue will come to light.

We are marching forward on the timescale for the next chapter, but now there will be larger changes with the children and their families, so stay tuned.

The next story I will be working Roommates story, and continue on that thought process, and a new update for comic based on Finding Comfort on falaemportuguesbaby on tumblr (Yes, its still alive).

I also have a new cover page for Elder Scroll Heroes, check it out!

Leave a review! They keep growing authors in the game of story making!


	8. Author's life update

**Not a chapter**

 **Hello everyone.**

 **No worries, this isn't an author's note telling you all that I am giving up writing.**

 **These past few days had been hard on not just me, but my entire family. I recently lost my niece...**

 **Before she even had a chance at being born.**

 **Her name was Luna Sophia Ramon. I had all intentions of spoiling her rotten as her large and boisterous Uncle, to be the mean looking man looking out for her when she reached her teens, because my little brother (Emphasize on little) wasn't going to cut it. I was going to have her constantly fighting her brothers, to be able to put them down in arm-locks and CQC tactics. To be the one person she can turn to so she can have a shoulder to lean on... to be the wall for her when things become too much.**

 **And I will never have that.**

 **On October 29, 2019, my niece was born and pronounced dead on arrival.**

 **I stood tall while my brother was unable to handle the weight of what was happening.**

 **I paid for the funeral.**

 **I paid for the tombstone.**

 **I carried her to the hole.**

 **I buried her.**

 **When I finished, I turn to my brother and told him it was done and she was resting...**

 **And I collapsed when the weight became to much to bare.**

 **Whatever future we had plan is no more. I will not see her have her first birthday. I will not see her first Halloween, Christmas, or New Years. I will not see her sweet 16. I will not see her first date. Or her graduation. Or her wedding.**

 **I will not see any of it.**

 **I ask you all reading. Enjoy your time with family and friends, because life is fleeting and hits you harder than anyone can throw at you.**

 **I will shore up my strength, I will write again soon. But right now...**

 **I just don't quite have that spark.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Red**

 **I will also post this on other stories.**


	9. Honeymoon secrets

The gentle waves caressed her bare feet as she walked along the beach, the sound of Hawaiian dancers chanting their ancestors' songs as she passed a group performing for various tourists. The sun was setting giving the entire beach a surreal feel to it all.

Never in her wildest imagination would she be in Hawaii, taking in the culture and cuisine with her husband, her new husband that is.

The _'Number one hero of Japan'_ husband.

"Inko! I got your drink!" She watched as Toshinori jogged his way up to her, a bright grin on his face as he held out her beverage. "Look, it even has those little umbrellas!"

"Toshi, didn't you come here before?" Inko asked the man, finger on lip as she thought about how he acted when they arrived. He seemed awfully excited when they got off the plane, and to think this was going to be the first stop of many as they made their way across the country. It would take a little over a month of travelling and sight-seeing and it made Inko worried about Izuku, who had to stay at home for school.

But her little boy only smiled and said it was fine, and that this entire trip was for her and Toshinori, him being there would make things weird and he was fine with staying with the Ashidos since he and Mina are close friends.

Inko couldn't wait to see both of them start noticing each other in a new way, ways that would lead to grandbabies.

"To U.S.? Of course I have! But to Hawaii specifically? Nope, I have been to other states and cities, but I have never been here." Toshinori rubbed his chin as he handed the fruity drink to his new wife. "To be fair, I came here not on the best of terms."

He looked to Inko, smiling softly at the confused expression on her face before nodding to himself. Inko barely managed to keep herself from screaming in shock as Toshinori scooped her off her feet and began to carry her away.

"T-toshi!"

"Come, let's find some privacy." Toshinori said quietly, with Inko remaining silent as she took note of the look on his face. For several minutes, only the waves filled the silence as the duo made their way down the beach.

However, for Toshinori, it only made his mind wander to the day he lost his Master.

" _Master!" He can feel the tight grip of Gran Torino as he blasted away, carrying him away from Nana. "Master!"_

 _He watched as Nana Shimura turned back with a smile on her face, facing down the infamous All for One._

 _He knew right then and there she was prepared to die facing him._

" _Master!" Nana gave one last smile as she pointed to him, reading her lips even as they flew away._

' _I'm counting on you.'_

" _MASTER!" Toshinori screamed as he tried to reach for her, watching as she turned back to face the monster that was before her. They clashed one last time and the world went white._

"Toshi!" Toshinori blinked as he realized that Inko was cupping his face, gently wiping away the tears that fell. "Toshi what's wrong?! I tried to get your attention but-"

"Sorry, just… bad memories." He scanned the area before nodding to himself and set himself down with Inko in his lap. His muscular arms encompassed the petite frame of Inko easily as he held her close. "Part of the reason why I went to the States really."

"Toshi… you don't-"

"I have to." Toshinori said abruptly, cutting Inko off before she could start. "I… I need to tell you. To be honest… I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Of you running away if I tell you." Inko blinked, unsure on how to feel about what he said.

"Why would I run?" Toshinori sighed while he rubbed his head as he thought on what to say, finally settling in and began to tell the tale.

"Right. Well, let's get to it." Toshinori got comfortable and began to speak. "Please let me finish before you begin asking questions, there is a lot to go through and I am only giving you the post-it notes on a few of them."

Inko nodded her head, understanding that this was extremely serious and needed her full attention.

"To start with, my quirk isn't technically 'Mine' to begin with. It was passed down to me from my Master, Nana Shimura, which was passed onto her and so forth and so on. It is a quirk of unimaginable potential if wielded correctly. To be honest, I was born without a quirk."

"Like Izuku." Inko whispered, gaining a grin from Toshinori.

"Yes, and like our son, I wanted to be a hero." Toshinori felt his heart lift as Inko gave him a beautiful smile at his claim of Izuku as his son. "For whatever reason, she chose me to be the inheritor of this powerful quirk."

"I think it's because it's the way you are." Inko said quietly, a small smile on her face. "You want to help people."

"Hm." Toshinori nodded in agreement. "To that end, she trained me to inherit the quirk due to the power it holds. To be honest, I am probably the longest holder so far, and I am far stronger than I was in my youth. I fear for the next holder if I am to pass it along, it might be too much for them."

Inko watched as Toshinori thought to himself before shaking his head. "No matter. To continue on, this quirk is called One for All, a power that is cultivated by each user until it is passed on to the next. It has boosted my physical abilities that allows me to be 'All Might'. But… there is a price for this power."

Inko felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw the dark look form on her husband's face.

"All for One." Toshinori growled out, gently tightening his hold on Inko. "He is… Evil. Probably the very first evil to rise from our quirk society."

"I…What?" Inko couldn't help but ask at the odd statement.

"When I say he was the very first, I mean that in a literal sense." Inko felt him tighten his hold on her. "He was born almost two centuries ago, and his quirk gives him the ability to extend it further."

"His quirk is immortality, or something of the like?" Inko asked, trying to understand how his quirk would cause Toshinori to act this way.

"No. It allows him to steal quirks." Inko felt a cold chill run down her spine, the warmth she was feeling was all but sapped away. An ability to steal quirks? It was almost unheard of, then again there are quirks that allow the users to copy other quirks, so it shouldn't be such a stretch of the imagination that there may exist a quirk that takes instead of copy. Add in what Toshinori told her about his own quirk and it's long history, then it stands to reason that quirks are still quite unknown to humanity on their limitations.

"To be honest, it is also thanks to him I have this quirk. To make a _very_ long story short, All for One had a brother who he thought was quirkless, when in reality he had a quirk that can pass onto others. How he figured it out is beyond me as my Master did not know either. What is known is that the younger brother did not like what his brother was doing, rebelled against him for most of his life. Perhaps in a moment of pity for his only sibling, All for One forced a stockpile quirk onto him, unaware of what he was accidentally creating in the process." Toshinori hummed in thought, gently rubbing Inko's back. "Combining both quirks to create 'One for All', and the long history of various users clashing with All for One."

"So you are the latest." Inko mumbled as she held onto his hand. "Have you…"

"Beaten him?" Toshinori asked, giving a shake of his head. "No, but I am closing in on him. To be perfectly honest, he should've destroyed me before I left for the States the moment he knew who I was. But in his arrogance in believing that he could trump me at any time he wished, he allowed me to get stronger with time."

"Being in America gave you some protection from him?"

"Let it be said that the American government is a lot harsher than anyone gives it credit for. They may not be leaders in terms of heroes, but they are a powerful country nonetheless. Hence why I adopted a more American way of presenting myself as one." Toshinori chuckled a bit as he thought back. "When I was living there, my friend David and I found ourselves crossing into government black ops more than I care to admit. Nothing we can say, only that they are taking down dangerous organizations trying to cause trouble."

"Including All for One?" Inko couldn't help but frown as she noted the name 'David', she heard the name utter from him several times before, but he never explained who that was. Though she was sure she heard Izuku say the name too, when he was watching some television program about her husband.

"Yes. The CIA and the FBI have tried for centuries to execute the man only to fail at every turn, whether he was here in America or somewhere else in the world, losing people as the result." Toshinori sighed as he looked up to the starry skies overhead. "The only thing they managed so far is to keep most of his influences out of the country, and with help from other agencies across the world limiting it to just Japan to the best of their ability. Unfortunately he has a hold on Japan and we don't know how far his reach goes when it comes to our own government and who is under his thumb."

Inko felt fear fill her very being, until she saw a grin on Toshinori's face.

"Until recently. I'm closing in on his main base of operations as we speak."

"Oh! Mirai has been helping you!" Inko exclaimed, with Toshinori chuckling and nodding with her answer.

"Indeed, along with a few other trustworthy people we know. Given our status in America, David and myself, we have been given all possible sources of All for One money venues that have slowly been tied up. Though not all of them as he seemingly has been changing his MO these past few years." All Might hummed in thought as he rubbed his chin. Seeing the confused look, he began to explain. "He seems to be going after chemicals and medical supplies, though for what reasons is beyond me or the others as we cannot make heads or tails of what they are supposed to create or benefit."

"Do I have to worry about him hitting hospitals?" Inko whimpered, only to get a shake of his head as he rubbed her back.

"No, though I am worried for Tamoyo as his place of work was hit a few years ago by All for One." Inko blinked at his answer, recognizing the event Toshinori was speaking of. Mina may not remember the event herself, but Tamoyo still had nightmares about the event. Even recalling the memory now causes the man to shake, describing the nightmare inducing 'aura' the villain released without care as if the man was a demon from Hell itself. Inko concluded that Tamoyo saw All for One himself during the villain attack, and was probably extremely lucky that Mina and himself wasn't in the way of the man himself less they have their quirks stolen or killed.

Or both.

"We are closing in on him, Inko." Toshinori narrowed his eyes, a fist slowly clenching as he stared at the appendage. "It's been awhile since he has been able to do open attacks like that. We have been hitting everything we can. Though I admit that I should really be there for them-"

"You know Mirai would all but demand you to stay out of it and relax if you try to call and check on them, not including Papa Torino and his joy in kicking you in the face if you give him the chance." Inko interrupted as she gave him a half-lidded glare. Toshinori winced when he realized his blunder, focusing on work instead of his newly wedded wife in his arms. Though he was extremely happy to hear the names of his closest friends/mentor, showing how close they got over the years.

Then again, 'Papa'/'Grandpa' Torino would always give him a good laugh, especially with how Gran Torino would blush up a storm while grumbling at Inko and Izuku for the name.

"Who is David?" Inko asked, shaking Toshinori from his thoughts. "I don't quite follow the hero trends like Izuku and Mina, but it does sound familiar to me, though you mention him from time to time."

"Ah, right! David Shields is an old friend of mine when I first came to America. Saved him from a particularly nasty fire, from the ashes a friendship rose up from it. Was my first sidekick and helped make all of my current hero outfits, we talk from time to time and catch up with what we are doing with our lives. He knows I am married now, but was unable to get time off from I-Island to come to our wedding." Toshinori explained. "We don't talk as much as we should, considering our lifestyles. He has a daughter who is also quirkless, but she is a pretty smart girl, probably giving Izuku a run for his money."

"No chance in meeting up with him while on our trip?"

Toshinori seemed to think about the idea, pulling up his phone and checking something. "Huh, what do you know, I-Island is restocking supplies on the California coast. Perhaps I can ask David for some tickets?"

"That be nice." Inko whispered as she hugged him, enjoying the warmth. "Just… try to do your best, for me and Izuku, okay?"

She couldn't force him to promise anything, not on something of this scale. It would be impossible and very unlikely he would come out unscathed.

"I will." Toshinori tilted her head up, his lips gently touching her own before they began to slip into a long embrace. Inko's face lit up as Toshinori stood up and began to walk away.

"Toshi?"

"Um… we are on our honeymoon, yes?" He smiled as Inko's face turned from a light pink to a deep tomato red.

"Oh… yes! Um… should we… um…" Inko couldn't put any words that made any sense, cheeks on fire as she tried and failed. As they made their way off the beach, Inko couldn't help but ask the biggest question on her mind.

"Do… Do you want children, Toshi? With me?" Inko watched as the confusion spread across his face as he turned to look at her.

"Are you… do you not want children? More of them I mean?" Inko felt her heart hammer in her chest, quickly nodding her head at his question.

"Yes! I do! I was just… not really sure how to broach the topic."

"Never really crossed our minds huh?" Toshinori chuckled a bit, giving Inko a loving smile. "Perhaps we should try, at least give Izuku a younger sibling if possible."

"Yes… if possible." Inko whispered, lowering her face and away from Toshinori. Toshinori knew of Izuku's birth from what Inko explained, and the large amount of complications that came with it. Izuku was lucky to be born at all from how severe it all turned out to be, Izuku of course didn't know this information since he was too young to understand. The man decided they could think on it later, they had an entire month to think it over after all.

"Well, let's just have fun tonight?" Toshinori's face turned into an interesting shade of red as he said that out loud at the completely wrong time as a group of young bikini-clad women just happened to walk by, giggling and winking towards Inko as they heard what he said. After all, a well-built man was carrying a petite woman like herself in his arms and saying such things could only lead to one such activity. "Whoops."

"Oh no…" Inko covered her face in sheer embarrassment, giving off a low whine at what happened.

That night…

Nothing happened other than cuddling and watching a movie, both fully grown adults far too embarrassed by their public display and somewhat on the nose description of what was planned that night.

Still, it was a good night for the honeymooners, and their talk that night allowed them to grow closer than ever before.

++===Seaside Park, Chiba Prefecture===++

"Stop it Bakugo!"

"Screw you, Emo-Rock! Why don't you mind your own business!"

Izuku blinked as he turned towards the shouts, shaking in surprise as he heard what sounded like a loud firecracker going off. He turned to Mina, who only nodded her head and began to make their way towards the yelling and noise. Both kids were exploring the beautiful park while Kokoro and Tamoyo tended to some business in the Chiba sector, allowing the kids to have fun while they waited for them to finish up.

They arrived just in time to see a blond boy their age swipe his hand in front of another, releasing a small fireball in his face. On the floor behind him was boy and girl, a couple of years younger than them, scared out of their mind. Izuku and Mina tensed, their faces forming identical frowns as they began to move forward, only to hold back as the black-hair boy swung back at the blond, ignoring the explosion to the face entirely.

"Gr!" The blond barely avoided the blow, scowling at the attack. Izuku and Mina stared at the boy, his face now looking like something chiseled out of rock before 'softening' back to normal.

"Geez, this is why you don't have friends. Why are you like this, Bakugo? Seriously, what is wrong with you, picking on a couple of kids younger than us."

"Piss off, those brats ran into me while I was training."

"W-we said we were sorry!" The young boy whimpered out, flinching as the blonde's hand began to sparkle with fire and smoke.

"Ignore him, go on, get out of here." The two nodded quickly before fleeing, leaving the two boys to stare at one another.

"Why do you always get in my way, Emo-Rock, huh?" The blond aggressively got in his face, sparks and smoke forming from his hand. "You think you are better than me?"

"It doesn't take much to be better than you Bakugo." 'Emo-Rock' replied, a look of annoyance on his face as he stared at him. "You can at least act like a decent person but somehow that flies-"

The boy, 'Bakugo', swung his hand again, a louder fireball exploded in the brunette boy's face actually causing him to stagger back a bit, before he lashed out with his own punch catching the blond across the face.

"Gah! Why do you always do this?!"

"Because I will be the strongest, I will be Number One hero, and I don't need some loser who praises some old has-been like you have to get in my way."

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!?" Izuku and Mina turn their heads, watching as a police officer and a hero rushes over to the two boys. It didn't take long for both boys to get dressed down by the adults for using their quirks.

"Come on Izu, I think the adults got it." Mina pulled at Izuku's hand as she tried to lead him away. Izuku frowns as he stares at the blond, red eyes all but ignoring the two adults before him as he scans the area before falling on Izuku and Mina.

For a long moment, both boys stared at one another until the blond sneered at him and looked away, causing Izuku to shake his head as he allowed Mina to lead him away.

"That blond boy, he was such a jerk." Mina complained as they walked, still holding Izuku's hand. "What was his name? Bakugo? More like Baka-go."

"Yeah… he has a strong quirk and all…" Izuku took one last look at the scene, watching as the blond stormed away in a huff while the brunette went another direction. "But I don't think he will be a very good hero."

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, a lot has happened since I last posted. Close calls with another family that almost died as well, but he has recovered and is walking again now.**

 **I have finally got my head back on track and now bring you this. Focusing a bit on the ToshInko relationship, and giving a glimpse on what other changes has been wrought with the families switching places.**

 **I will be focusing on this story for the time being. I still feel like I am not putting my full effort into writing just yet.**

 **I also want to thank everyone for giving me time to recover from this ordeal I wasn't prepared for.**

 **I also want everyone to stay safe with this crazy time we find ourselves in with this virus running around. Keep safe, wash yourselves, and eat healthy; that's all I can really give you with this thing going around.**

 **Thanks again, Red**


	10. Settling in

"Step, step, kick, spin, and done!" Disco beamed as her favorite kids finished their dance/ training for the day. "Alright, time to wash up."

"Okay!" Both children rushed away to do just that, she gave a single nod before leaving the training room. She walked out to find Inko finishing up her set, raising an eyebrow as she was now closer to now benching 125 pounds with her sets. Her face red from the exertion but seemed proud of herself as she looked at the weight.

"Hm…" Disco looked over the weight, and did some math in her head. "250 pounds now? Quirk-lifting wise?"

"Huh?! Oh, yes! It makes things much easier now." Inko seems quite happy. It helps having a husband also working out with her, though they were few and far between each session at their home due to work.

"Still kind of weird you and Kokoro still come here to work out when you have a new house with all the bells and whistles when it comes to working out at home." Disco cocked a hip as she crossed her arms to give Inko a look.

Inko had the decency to blush and rub her arms. "Ah, well, that… um…"

Inko was embarrassed by her new home, a new home she was completely in the dark about until she came back home from her honeymoon and found herself staring at a three story house that wasn't there before, sitting next to the Ashidos resident. Toshinori went out of his way to buy a house right next to them, offering far more than the house was worth. To say the owners were flabbergasted was an understatement, but upon finding out the man was an employee of All Might himself, they agreed quickly and moved out quickly. It didn't take long for Toshinori to get the house torn down and rebuild with a house that Inko unknowingly chose when they were looking at houses in a book for various houses' blueprints. The Ashidos and Izuku knew about the house a month prior to the wedding itself, and were eagerly waiting to see Inko's reactions when she came back from her honeymoon.

The reveal went just as well as expected; with Inko looking at her new home in awe and with tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her son tightly. She, of course, began to wail that it was too much, that a woman as lowly as her didn't deserve such a home. It took almost the entire morning to calm down and simply enjoy the new home she now had, and finally had space for Izuku to grow up and be comfortable in, with the added bonus of Mina now being right next door.

"I… don't like working out alone." She murmured quietly, with a big grin forming on Disco's face.

"Oh? But if Yagi is around, then it's a-okay huh?" Disco gently ribbed Inko's side, with the face turning red at the implications. "So… Is it as good as they say it is? Does it last longer after a good workout?"

Inko's face turned brighter, hiding her face behind her hands as Disco took it as confirmation as she began to cackle. Izuku and Mina came onto the scene with Inko attacking Disco, who was darting away from each blow with laughter, both children slightly tilting their heads as one as they stared at the scene.

"Our family is weird." Mina said out loud, with Izuku sagely nodding his head at Mina's assessment.

"Yup… But it's ours." Izuku said with a big smile, with Mina's own grinning as a response.

"Yes! Lets join!"

"Yeah!"

The heroes and various people stared at the odd scene before them, with a majority of them simply shrugging and moving on, while others recorded the scene with gusto.

The sound of laughter rang throughout the building, bringing a sense of calm to many.

It meant safety.

It meant there was no evil.

Just another bright sunny day.

===++ Tokyo City Center ++===

 **"SMASH!"**

"Gah!?" The villain went flying into the wall, groaning as he slowly peeled off of it and falling onto the floor with a dull smack. All Might grin as he walks up to the man, picking him up by the collar and marching him to the nearest police officer, carrying him as if he was nothing more than a bag of trash.

Which many thought he was.

"Why… why did you hit me so hard?" The man groaned, his body aching as hung limply in All Might's grasp.

 **"I seem to recall somebody threatening to use their quirk on someone in case their demands didn't get met."** All Might gave the villain a long look, causing the man to flinch at the dark look the Number One hero gave him.

"O-oh… right."

All Might handed the man to the officer, blinking as his phone beeped once, causing him to fish out his phone. He smiled as he saw the placeholder name pop up on screen.

 **Waterfall**

Inko both hated the name and secretly loved it at the same time, as it made her sound beautiful but she knew the truth of why she was really called that. So she allowed it, if only as something to share with each other.

Unfortunately for All Might, a rather opportunistic journalist saw the look on All Might's face when he pulled out his phone, watching as the powerful hero's smile morph into something he had never seen before. He quickly took several pictures before sneaking up on the man and took photos of the screen.

Later that night, the man took a look at the photos on his computer, staring at the screen in shock as he read the messages. He had a gold mine on his hands, he would be well off for the rest of his life if he found the right buyer!

===++ Later on the week ++===

Toshinori sipped his coffee as he watched Inko cook breakfast, humming brightly as she prepared Miso along with various side dishes. He slowly made his way up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her into a deep kiss, causing her to be startled for a moment before melting into it.

"I love you." He whispered, causing her to giggle as she gently bat him away with a towel.

"I love you too, now off with you, I am almost done." She shooed him away, causing him to chuckle as he walked towards the dining table.

"Izuku! Come, my boy! Your mother is almost done with breakfast!" Toshinori called out, smiling as he heard the stumbling of his son as he quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Papa!" Toshinori hugged Izuku as he barreled into his legs. "Good morning Mommy!"

"Come on Izuku, before you food gets-" Inko started to call her 'boys', before a rapid knocking

gain her attention, turning towards the sliding glass door to the back garden to see Mina standing there. "Mina?"

Inko barely had the chance to open the door before Mina zipped in and all but practically tackled Izuku. Given that they were neighbors now, a small gate was installed between the two properties, allowing the families to easily visit one another.

"Izu! Izu! Izu!" Mina bounced on top of Izuku with excitement. "Did you hear?! Did you hear?!"

"Hear what?"

"All Might has a girlfriend!" Toshinori was sipping his cup of coffee when the news hit his ears, causing him to spit all over the floor in shock. Inko was also shocked as well, staring at Mina with surprise.

"What!?" Toshinori turns to Mina in utter horror.

"Oh? Didn't All Might tell you Papa Toshi?" Mina fished into her backpack, pulling out her phone and pulled up the newspage. "Look, see!"

Toshinori stared at the small screen in growing horror, reading the title as he felt a bit of himself die inside just a little.

 _ **All Might Secret Lover!? Who is Waterfall?!**_

 **Shocking images taken from a recent capture from the Number One Hero shows that our hero has captured the heart of one of the citizens, and has done the same in return.**

 **Read the messages of love and fun in the following pictures! Who is the mysterious woman who captured our hero's heart?**

Toshinori paled as he saw images of himself, the normal smile he usually had in his hero form morphing into a warm loving smile that he had for Inko. He felt Inko slide up next to him, staring at the images on the phone. Toshinori quickly began to scan the rest of the pictures, ignoring the two children as they debated on who gained All Might's attention, never once looking at the Inko the entire time.

Why would they? His marriage with Inko was a secret to everyone not close to him like Gran Torino and Nighteye, just like his true name hiding from the rest of the world.

Inko gave a small hiccup, her face turning bright read as she read the messages that were posted.

 **Waterfall: I cannot believe I have to do this today, I rather be with you.**

 **Mightyguy: I know, but you have important work to do, you know ;)**

 **Waterfall: Fine, but I request a foot massage after today. Dancing all day is so tiring ;(**

 **Mightyguy: I know you love it, you kick the nearest villain just to show off your talent. which, might I add, is one of many!**

 **Waterfall: Charming your way out of a foot massage isn't going to work**

 **Mightyguy: Why would I? I get to see your tone legs while I do so! ;D**

 **Waterfall: You are such a dork sometimes, I will see you tonight?**

 **Mightyguy: I have some work with Mirai, but I should be by around 9 or so.**

 **Waterfall: I hope so! I learn some new moves to try out when we workout tonight.**

 **Mightyguy: Can't wait!**

Inko couldn't help but cover her face in sheer horror, that their private messages were out for the entirety of Japan, possibly the world, to see!

"Papa! Can you ask All Might who his girlfriend is?" Izuku asked with gusto, somehow during the time both Inko and Toshinori were distracted by the news, Izuku had retrieved one of his notebooks. This one was solely dedicated to All Might, much like Mina had her own notebook, and was quickly inscribed new information into it. Toshinori may have helped fill in much more over the years he got to know Izuku, telling him tales of combat that All Might went through the boy didn't know about. "She probably has a water related quirk, given the name Waterfall. I don't know a hero named that though, so it's probably a codename or something."

Inko choked as she tried to speak, turning to stare at Toshinori with a bright red face as her son continued.

"P-perhaps I will ask him later today!? S-since this is news to me too?! How about it you and young Mina head to school now! Got to get those grades to go into U.A. right?! Off with the two of you! There you go, make sure to stay safe!" Toshinori all but pushed the kids out the front door, quickly closing it and sliding down it onto the floor. Inko slowly made her way to his side and slid down next to him, then leaning onto him.

There was a moment of silence before Inko covered her face, and Toshinori began to fear she was breaking down, only to hear laughter rang out from her. Toshinori turned to stare as Inko laughed, her face still red with embarrassment as she laughed, but it was clear she was finding the entire situation absurd.

"I can't believe this is happening… I am so glad you chose that stupid name." Inko wiped away her tears as she laughed.

"Inko…"

"Don't." Inko smiled as she covered his mouth with a single finger, shaking her head. "We knew it was bound to happen… someone finding out. Though… probably not this way. I am happy that we were not talking about something more… scandalous."

Toshinori choked up with laughter, his shoulders shaking at the thought of trying to field questions about his sex life. Inko giggled as she leaned on his shoulder, wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks. Toshinori chuckled as he embraced her, kissing her deeply before picking themselves off the ground. "I promise to make this right, hopefully blow over soon."

"With our son? I don't think so, I expect to have him bother you for months about this." Inko gave him a grin at his response. She watched as Toshinori's face gained a thoughtful look as she said this. "Toshi?"

"Do… Do you think Izuku can keep the 'secret'?" he asked calmly, looking deep into Inko's eyes as he searched for an answer. Inko knew what he was asking, it was such a large secret to have, but...

"There are some secrets even Izuku doesn't share with me." Inko answered after a moment of thought. "Mina is the same way, even after I ask because I worry about Izuku, she refuses to say anything. I think I know what those secrets are, but…"

"You don't want to pry further and push him away with your worry." Toshinori finished, chuckling a bit as he held her tighter.

"Yes…" Inko agreed, burying her face into his chest. For a long moment they just enjoyed the small peace before Inko pulled away. "Then… I think yes. For Izuku and the Ashidos… they have been with us for so long, and I know Izuku would hate to keep such a big secret from Mina especially… But he will do it. It will tear him apart, but he will keep it."

Toshinori nodded as he pulled away, opening the door to go to work, then winced as he realized something. "Oh… let me clean up first… Made a big mess. And have a big breakfast since I sort of kicked out the kids before they can eat."

"Oh! But aren't you going to be late?"

"I think I would rather have my wife happy than leave an unhappy one cleaning up after my mess." Toshinori practically felt the love being directed his way as he ate after he cleaned up his spit-take.

He just hoped his time at work won't be too overwhelming.

===++ Several Days Later ++===

It was overwhelming, in more ways than one.

The moment he stepped out of work the first day, after talking down both Torino and Mirai from going out in destroying the person who took the photos in the first place, was pure chaos at his office.

Then came the questions. The many, many, _many_ questions.

Who was Waterfall? How long have you been dating? Is Waterfall a heroine? Is her quirk water related? How has he failed the many admirers for keeping this a secret? Was there an opening for being concubine to him?

That last one threw him for a loop, so much so that he actually gave the asker a blank look before turning around and leaping away without so much of a single word.

Inko found it hilarious, even more so when Izuku began asking a bunch of questions that Toshinori did his best to answer but without really _answering_. It only reminded him of the simple fact that he needed to bring Izuku and Mina's family into the fold, debating with Mirai, Naomasa, and Torino on the benefits of bringing the rest of the family into the large secret.

To be honest, he was expecting them to be against the idea, but much to his surprise they seem to be on board with them knowing. Mirai gave a long list of reasons why he trust Izuku and Ashidos without question, Torino only stated that he wanted to tell more stories to all of them about him growing up with all the embarrassing stories that came along with it, and Naomasa simply stated it would be much better for him to have friends that were outside of their jobs and have some form of safe haven.

He sighed as he struggled to come up with some ways in trying to bring the topic to his son and the Ashidos, and he couldn't do it without Inko's help. It was important that they understand who he truly was, and while they will not know _everything_ , it was still a big step of trust.

He flew through the skies of Musutafu, doing his monthly patrols just outside the main city of Tokyo proper. Today it was close to home, which made him happy that he might swing by Izuku's school and visit to see his boy.

Via All Might, if only to boost his son's happiness.

He landed on a building from one leap, checking his surroundings before the sound of shouts reached his ears. He turned his head just in time to see a very familiar and flashy heroine surrounded by a dozen villains.

===++ With Disco ++===

Disco frowned as she ducked beneath the blow to her head, kicking him in the face without showing any sign of receiving the blow. She clicked her teeth as she pulled away, hopping over with little flair as she lashed out with a punch to another attacker. This guy was a big problem because he seemed to ignore every hit, unless her quirk was used in conjunction with it and even then he tanked it.

She was surrounded and the backup she called for was still a few minutes away, and while they were a lot of chumps looking for an easy score, they didn't quite deserve to be hit with something heavier in her arsenal.

"Get back here, you dancing bitch!" This guy did though, annoyingly deserved it because he kept taking hits that would put down a normal person four times over. She gritted her teeth as she prepared to hit the punk as he bear down on her, only for something to appear between them, a large and very familiar figure lashing out with his own blow.

" **HAVE NO FEAR! WHY?"** Most of the villains seem to freeze at the figure, with many people cheering at the arrival. " **BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

"Fuck! It's All Might!" One crook growled, as he began to back away from the fight. He barely had time to take a couple of steps back before the colorful figure of Disco was on him, barrelling through them like they were bowling pins. All Might grin at the attack, turning to the man before him with a bit of surprise to see him still standing. The wide grin on his face as he began to rush forward to the number one hero.

"Fuck yeah, my quirk can take your hits All Might! Bring it!"

The next few minutes, Disco leaped around the fighters, dodging quirks, weapons, and wild throws; quickly taking down those that were trying to escape and brutally knocking out a few that were fighting. The whole time she kept an eye on All Might and his fight, watching with some surprise as the lanky and plain looking thug taking hits from All Might like they were nothing more than water across his back.

Even All Might seemed surprised to see this, hitting the man dozens, if not almost hundreds of times and the man just laughed as he launched his own with little affect. It was rather surreal to watch and most civilians were also a bit of stun at seeing this happen. With the last crook was taken down, Disco turned to see the American themed hero grunt a bit at the low blow the thug threw at All Might's groin.

"Need help, Big Guy?" Disco asked as she prepared, with All Might deciding he needed to hold onto the man instead of beating him down as his quirk allowed him to tank his hits like it was nothing.

" **I think I have him, Disco!"** All Might called out to her, causing the heroine to pause in her steps with a bit of surprise. All Might knew her name?

"Man, fuck this shit, I always wanted to see what my quirk can do when its pushed to the limit!" The thug growled in All Might's arm, fishing for something in his pocket and pulling it free. Disco stared at the syringe with confusion until the man plunged it into his leg, a big grin on his face as the mysterious liquid drained from its container.

His skin gained a darker hue, almost turning completely black and began to slam his head against All Might's chest, causing the man to cough in surprise. His muscles began to bulge as he strained against the hold, continuing to slam his head against his chest before finally slipping free as he caught the hero in the jaw, more out of surprise than actual pain.

"HAHAHA! COME ON ALL MIGHT, HIT ME!" The thug screamed in delight as he threw a right punch at his jaw, actually catching the hero off guard from the change he made before his eyes. Blinking at the surprise hit that actually stung a bit, he threw a gut punch, watching as the man only laughed and threw another punch. It wasn't long before both were trading blows with one another, with All Might slowly ratcheting up the power and was more than a little shocked at the man simply taking it with a smile.

"COME ON! COME ON! HIT ME HARD-" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted from a kick to the jaw, with energy spilling across his face, causing him to stumble away.

"Shut up, jeez." Disco slowly began to move in place, watching as the man roared as he shot forward and began to unload. All Might stood back as he watched Disco dance around the man, throwing blows laced with her quirk energy, causing the man to stagger from each hit. Though it was clear that Disco was slowly getting overwhelmed, he decided to enter the fray once he got the tempo Disco was setting.

It helped that he saw her trained on more than one occasion.

Disco caught the thug with a kick straight up the jaw, watching as a large fist of All Might hit the man's face at the same time, knocking him back. All Might grinned down at her as he gently picked her up and launched her at him, more than a little stunned at the move but easily fit into the role as she flew over the man. Her feet caught onto the man's head and she latched onto ground with her fingers, breaking through the cement easily as she gripped it, grunting as she used her quirk to enhance her ability and fling the man away.

The thug barely had a chance to roar at what was happening before All Might slammed down on top of the man in mid flight, crushing him into the ground, bouncing once before gripping the leg and flinging him around like a ragdoll. The villain was gritting his teeth as he impacted the street multiple times without being able to free himself, being tossed into the air and felt a kick to the back of his spine, energy coursing through and he flew from the blow, bouncing a few times before coming to a stop. He panted as he struggled to his feet, his body felt like it was on fire as he stood up, gnashing his teeth as he watched the heroine race up him with energy covering her body.

"COME ON!" He roared, he spread his arms wide to catch her as she spun around once, her leg cocked back once with narrow eyes. There was a rush of wind, and right beside her was All Might, his own arm back and ready to unload on the villain.

" **TEXAS-"** All Might grin as his arm raced forward with air pressure building up from the move.

" **DISCHARGE-"** Disco snarled as the charge around her body redirected to her leg, blinding anyone nearby from the light.

" **SMASH/NOVA!"** Both blows caught the man, eyes wide in pain as the combine blows hit him dead center, what look like a combination of air pressure and energy mixed together from the hit, lifting him off his feet and flying into a tree, plowing through it like it was nothing more than a piece of cardboard before slamming into a parked car. The man groaned from within the crumple mess of the vehicle, the black skin slowly receding back to its normal hue once more.

Cheers erupted at the combined move, with both All Might and Disco giving a soft wave as they made their way to the thug, quickly pulling him out and into the hands of the waiting police officers.

"So… Quick question." Disco started to ask, before the voices of the civilians began to drift into earshot.

 _"Man, they work so well together."_

 _"I know, right!? You think they work together before?"_

 _"No way! This is the first time they ever work together, there are stats for these team-ups you know!"_

 _"Really? You need to show me. But man, even for a first time team-up, they were in sync with one another."_

 _"Do you think…"_

 _"Think what?"_

 _"You know? All Might and her? Disco?"_

 _"What are… Oh! OH! That would explain a lot!"_

 _"Disco does love to dance, and the messages sort of line up with her."_

 _"Why Waterfall though?"_

 _"Come on dude, look how she moves, just like the water. Also, who would suspect her! It's the perfect cover!"_

Disco faltered, staring as the rumor seemed to spread across the entire crowd in a blink of an eye. All Might didn't seem to be aware of it as he spoke to the police as he handed the bedraggled man rather roughly.

" **I was simply passing through when I saw Ms. Disco was having a bit of trouble, but I am quite impressed with your abilities!"** All Might chuckled as he looked towards the woman with a large grin. " **Ah, but I am going to allow her to finish her report, since this is her district after all."**

This seems to shake Disco out of her thoughts as she turns towards him. "H-hey wait a second, we need to-"

" **I'm off! If you need assistance, just call my office!"**

"Hey! Get back here!" Disco shouted as he leapt away, scowling as she watched the giant blond hop away. She huffed as she spun around and began to speak tersely to the officer, pulling out her phone and began to rapidly text Gunhead on what happened, unaware of the scene she was putting on.

Adding fuel to the rumor engine.

===++ Couple of days later/ Musutafu shopping center ++===

Inko watched as Disco groaned as both Izuku and Mina bounced around the hero, asking her dozens of questions a mile a minute.

"HOWDIDYOUGETALLMIGHT'SEYESONYOU!?DIDYOUDOSOMETHINGAMAZING?!ISITGREATTOBEHISGIRLFRIEND?!HAVEYOUCOMEUPWITHSPECIALMOVESWITHHIM?!AREYOUGOINGTOHAVEBABIES!?"

Inko was struggling to keep her laughter to herself as she watched as Disco covered her face with pure agonizing misery on it. To say the rumor spread out quickly was understating just how fast the rumor got out of control.

By the time Disco was finished with her report to the officer, the entirety of Japan and some parts of the world ' _knew'_ she was dating All Might. While it was a nice thought, it was also false, and now it is beginning to grate on her nerves with fans either cheering her non-existent relationship or scorning her for taking up the Number one hero's time.

Inko felt sorry for her friend, and while she was also stun at how this entire issue spiral out of control, she couldn't help but find the situation funny, especially with how Toshinori was grumbling at how stupid news and websites were about it.

"Izu, Mina… I don't have a relationship with All Might." Disco stare at the kids with tired eyes.

"But the news-"

"The _tabloid rags_ are wrong, I barely met with the man." She stood up, turning to Inko with a questioning look. "Hey Inko?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Do you think I can talk to Yagi later?"

"Of course! I am making his favorite tonight, I can make more if you can swing by." Inko looked bright at the thought of more people coming by for dinner. "I might invite Kokoro, Tamoyo, and Mina so we can have a big dinner!"

"Right… Of course…" Disco sighed as picked up Mina gave her a tired grin. "Come on, Pinkie. Let's go find your mom."

Disco had done her best to ignore the stares from everyone around her, people quickly pointing the heroine walking amongst them. She was doing her best to ignore everyone beside Inko and the kids that she missed a large light-blonde man following them. He spotted the hero earlier and was following, noting the other woman and children with her. A large smile formed as he began to entertain the thoughts of their screams echoing out while he forced the hero to watch. The thought of taking away All Might's supposed lover would be the first step in showing the world that he had the intentions to do what he wants, because he had the power to do it. He saw another woman appear before the small group; lightly tanned skin and large curled horns adorning her head as she plucked the pink child from the hero's arms. He quickly made his way towards them, his grin becoming more vicious as he got closer.

Mina was the first to note something was wrong, a feeling washing over her brought back from years ago. Nightmares that still haunt her dreams from time to time, the feelings of being small and helpless against something bigger and stronger than her caused her to shiver as she looked around, gripping her mother tightly from what she was feeling.

"Mina?" Kokoro blinked as Mina began to whimper, staring at her daughter with confusion.

"Scary… something is scary." Mina's eyes zeroed in on a large man coming up behind Disco, a scary smile on his face as he got closer. "D-disco!"

"Huh?" Disco turns her head towards Mina, watching the small girl quickly point behind her with fear on her face. Disco turned around, watching as a large blond stood behind her with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"Hey there, hero! Show me what you got!" the man laughed as he held up his arm, pieces of flesh forming around the arm until it became bigger than her entire body, stunning Disco long enough to be backhanded with a quick swipe of the arm.

Mina could only gap in growing horror as Disco went flying, impacting a delivery truck and punching through with complete ease. She slowly turned her head back to the now revealed villain as he stood before the mothers and children with a grin. Muscles began to form around the man's body, making him grow in size as he laughed maniacally as he watched them shrink in terror.

"Hope you hold out long enough to have fun! The name's Muscular, and I will be your executioner!"

===++ End of Chapter ++===

 **A/N: Hey everyone, surprise surprise, another chapter so soon. I actually just started working on this chapter the day I posted the last chapter. I had trouble with the last chapter mostly due to being unable to really work on it because I was reminded of my loss.**

 **However, my mind still worked on future chapters, setting up those chapters and keeping my mind focus on it.**

 **I also wanted to post on Izumina week, and wanted to get my work out before it ended. Hopefully I can keep up the pace.**

 **As for the cliffhanger, we are now setting up future conflict for our cuties. Hope you enjoy it!**


	11. Consequences of Rumors

Kokoro froze as she watched the villain bat Disco into a delivery truck, his smile growing with the destruction he caused with Disco's body, Inko's phone dropped from terror at the brutality, as she was just talking to her husband about what they were going to do later that day.

"NOW SCREAM!" He raised his arms over his head, strings of meat seem to erupt from his arms, bulking his already large arms into absurd levels as he cackled out loud from bloodlust and insanity.

"MOMMY!" Mina's scream tore through the blackened fear that overtook her mind, instincts overriding her terror at the thought of her daughter's safety. Her horns shifted quickly, appearing to look like water as it morphed into something that will defend against her attacker.

And hurt him.

Muscular roared as he attempt crush the weak meat before him, he took note of the tanned woman's eyes as her horns shifted far too quickly and pulled away as what appeared to be dozens of sharpen horns rush out at him like a shotgun shell round, feeling something tearing away at his cheek as one horn manage pierced his face, dozen other horns slammed into his chest and sent him stumbling back, blood dripping from a few of the horns from which managed to pierce his muscle hide.

No longer was a scared and weak fodder like he expected, not with the dozens of deadly looking horns pointed right back at him. The horns quickly shifted into a large antler, the tanned woman glaring daggers at him as she centered herself to brace for another attack from the villain before her. Muscular laughed at the sight, even with blood pooling from his wound, this woman was strong.

She will be the first to die, and then her brat would follow.

Izuku muttered under his breath as the large villain leaped back from Auntie Koko's attack, he quickly raced up to Mina and began to pull at her arm to get them away from the fight, Inko placing herself between them and the villain as she refuse to take her eyes off the monster for a second to buy the children time to run.

"Mina! We have to hide!" Izuku began to pull her to get away.

"But Disco!" Mina cried out, staring at the scene with horror, buried memories slowly dredging itself up from her mind when she was younger. Terror began to take root as she froze from complete fear.

"HERE! CATCH!" Izuku looked up to see a car flying directly at them, his world slowing to a crawl as it flew at them.

"Hng!" Kokoro lowered her body, multiple horns spearing into the ground thicker than anything she ever created before while dozens of more reached up and caught the impromptu missile! Both Mina and Izuku stare in awe at the sight, only to turn into fear once more as the car was batted away by the villain, sending the car flying into the building next to them!

The attack also took out several of Auntie Koko's horns that were holding the car up, causing the woman to crumple from the pain of her horns shattering from the blow. "Ah!"

The villain cocked back his arm to pulverize them all when he felt something was off, his eyes turning towards the petite greenette holding her arms out and swiping to the side, and then he lost his vision as one the multitude of shattered horns pierced his left eye!

"AGH!? YOU BITCH!" Izuku stare as the dozens of broken horns stopped in mid-air and shot back at the villain, pelting the villain as he stumbled back in pain, trying to keep more of his face from becoming a pin cushion. Izuku saw movement coming from the truck Disco was hit into and saw his 'big' sister stumbling up to her feet, blood welling up from several cuts.

"Disco!" Izuku turn back as he saw Kokoro stand back up, horns slowly forming again as she stood between the villain and themselves, Inko swinging her arms as she continue to pelt the villain with whatever she could pick up with her quirk.

Trashcans, broken metal, horn pieces, even a sewer cover, Izuku never seen his mother use her quirk like this before and the look on her face scared him. She was terrified but with motherly fury mixed into it, there was also a trail of blood dripping from her nose as she continued to push her quirk beyond the limitations, indicated by the large broken axle that flew by her and slamming into the abdomen of the villain causing him to wheeze at the surprise attack.

"ENOUGH!" The villain screamed as he grabbed another vehicle and lifted over his head, glaring with his one remaining eye at the two mothers. "DIE-?!"

There was no indication of his arrival.

No loud boastful taunt of his infamous catchphrase.

No laughter to show the civilian population their protector was there.

One second the villain was about to crush their mothers, a blink, and then All Might was there and the car was destroyed by the impact of his punch and the villain sent flying down the street.

A mere moment later; Izuku, Mina, their mothers, and anyone down the street toppled over from the displacing of air from All Might's speed. Cars and trucks were pushed aside and flipped over, windows shattered from the shock wave, a trail of destruction that can be attributed to All Might as he made his way from one side of Tokyo to the other in a span of a single minute.

Then came the overwhelming feeling of anger that caused many of the civilians to choke at the pressure the number one hero was exuding, Izuku freezing at the sight of All Might staring at them with a look of relief, before it morphed into something utterly foreign to the young boy.

All Might wasn't smiling.

"ALL MIGHT! FINALLY! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH THAT ATTACK!" The villain laughed as he got back up. "I CAN FINALLY-"

" **I am going to** _ **break**_ **you."** All Might said out loud, causing many of the people around him to stiffen at the pure malicious intent of All Might's words, even causing the villain to falter. There was no call to give up, there was no chance to lay down and let justice be held, nothing to indicate All Might was here to bring justice.

He was there for one purpose.

The villain opened his mouth to retort, only to gag as All Might appeared before him and shoved his fist into his gut, finding himself staring into his eyes.

" **Don't break too easily."**

===+++Earlier that day, Utsunomiya, Tochigi Prefecture+++===

Toshinori chuckled as he listened to his wife describe Disco's misery, sharing his pain with the heroine as he too was in the same boat. He stood on the sidewalk in front of the Utsunomiya Castle, enjoying a bit of shade from the trees at the corner of the ancient castle. Thankfully the crowds had long subsided allowing the hero to do his random patrol in the prefecture of his choice.

It also helps getting neat little trinkets to take home and pictures of the areas he has been.

"So Disco wants to talk? I am fine with that, though I am a bit worried since she seems to be chewing on something ever since our impromptu team up, and not because of all the rumors either." Toshinori muttered on his phone as he looked at the area around him.

No trouble to be seen here, time to move on.

"She does look a little distracted though, probably with all the questions and stuff. I better tell Izuku to let go of those questions because I don't want Disco angry with him for constantly asking." Inko replied, taking note of the stress the heroine was under.

"That would be for the best. Now, about tonight-" Toshinori started to ask, only to freeze when he heard Mina's cry come through the line.

"Hey there, Hero! Show me what you got!"

A second later there was a large crash, and the sound of the phone dropping onto the pavement, screams of the children caused the Toshinori entire world to slow to a crawl.

They were in danger/ _This was his fault._

His wife was in danger/ _I brought them into this._

His son was in danger/ _They are going to die because of me._

The citizens of Utsunomiya watched as All Might froze for a second, before his entire body lit up with a crackle of energy, and then he leaped into the sky.

Cries of panic as a crater formed from the jump, cars were flipped and people were thrown back from the blast of air. Everyone watched as the hero arced high into the sky, twisting himself around and launching another punch that sent him directly to Tokyo proper, the pressure from the punch shattered thousands of windows in the area.

Toshinori flew through the sky, cursing at the lack of flight ability like his own Master once had, forcing himself to use punches to fly through the sky. He knew he was going to pay for this once this was all over, but at the moment he didn't care.

He knew where his family was at, at the shopping district in Musutafu, which was on the other side of Tokyo city.

He needed to be faster.

He could see the city proper now, launching himself higher to avoid causing more glass to fly down on the innocent down below. The shock waves of his punches caused everyone to stop and see a streak cross the sky in a span of a few seconds.

The sound of wind rushed past his ears as he saw the region of Mustafa in the distance, pushing his body to get there faster. He got there within seconds, landing with all the grace of a meteor as he left a trench as he slid down the street, vehicles swerving to get out of his way as he plowed through. People were slowly reacting to his appearance, even a few heroes who were answering the call of the attack that was happening stood in stunned silence at his arrival.

He didn't care about them, he needed to find his family.

Before anyone could say a word, All Might vanished, leaving another shock wave in his wake as he began his search. The shock wave sent everyone tumbling away from the center point, cries of alarm at what was happening.

Toshinori raced down the district, his eyes searching every street until he found the one he wanted.

And his heart nearly shattered at the scene.

He could see Inko and Kokoro.

Kokoro's horns looked to be broken but slowly forming as she began to stand back up to help Inko.

Inko…

Inko was moving as if she was placed in jello, moving her arms back to throw something else at the villain, blood covering her face as she went over her quirk limits. The villains raise a large vehicle over his head to crush her.

She looked scared.

She looked angry.

But she wasn't backing away.

The villain was going to kill his wife and his friend. Possibly the children too!

Toshinori felt something snap in his mind, red over took his eye sight as he narrowed his vision on the villain before pushing forward, moving far faster than ever before.

The wake of his movement left destruction of glass and minor injuries as he arrived in time, his arm cocked back as he ready the blow. The villain must have taken note of his arrival as he tried to block the punch by shielding himself with the vehicle.

It did absolutely nothing to stop the hit from happening, it might as well have been paper. The fist plowed through the metal frame, then the engine block, and finally the hood before finding flesh of the villain and unloaded the rest of his strength into him. He watched as the villain went flying before he caught himself down the street and stood up ready for a fight.

Toshinori turns to look at his wife, seeing her give a small smile of relief before falling to her knees, Kokoro catching the woman before she fully collapses on the ground. The children raced over to them, hugging them tightly as they stared at the number one hero standing before them. His gaze turned to see the Dancing Heroine stumble out of the wreckage of the truck she was bat into, seeing cuts forming around her body from the metal.

He turned back to the villain, who was speaking but he wasn't paying attention.

He just didn't care what the villain had to say or the reasons he came up with to justify the attack.

He just wanted to hurt him.

So he did.

Muscular made a mistake.

He knew that now, now after being on the receiving end of a beating from the number one hero.

He pushed his quirk to the limit and it only just took an edge off the pure power that All Might was dishing out. Every hit felt like he was getting hit by a car at highway speeds, he knew exactly how that felt since he wanted to test the limits of his quirk, and that was when he was a teen.

All Might was bulldozing through his quirk like he wasn't even using it at its full capacity.

His arms felt like it was cracking as he desperately tried to fend off the powerful blows to his face. He was sure some of his ribs were broken and it felt like All Might was doing his best to break the rest of them. What small glimpse of All Might's face from with the whirlwind of punches show the man was snarling in rage.

The hero was going to kill him. It was plain as day to everyone there, there were no cheers from the civilians as they watched the hero dismantle the villain with every blow. Any form of counter attack was brushed off like he was a child. Any form of attack was shrugged off, the fact that he let him throw an attack at all showed that he toyed with him.

He was there to make a statement.

And probably for the first time since he was a child, Muscular was scared.

If All Might was just his regular self, he wouldn't be. He would have raged at losing to the man, then plan an escape. It was clear that wasn't going to happen, All Might wasn't going to let him run or possibly walk away with his life.

" **I know you."** All Might rumbled as he slapped him across the face, sending him spiraling down the road. " **You are Muscular. You killed dozens of people to show off your strength. That you have the ability to do so because of it."**

Muscular gritted his teeth as he stumbled to his feet, only to get kicked back down, he coughed up blood as laid on the ground. A shadow formed over him, weakly looking up to see the hero standing over him with blazing blue eyes.

" **I wonder if this is what the victims felt like, before you snuff out their lives."**

"Gah!" Muscular spat out blood qs All Might stomped on his gut, he grit his teeth in pain as he struggled to breath. "H-hurry up and finish it."

 **"No… I don't think I will."** Muscular felt the blood in his face drain, the cold response made him realize that the pain was just beginning. **"No, I am going to take my time with you. I am-!?"**

Everyone who was watching with bated breath stare in silence as a piece of metal slammed into the back of All Might's head. Even All Might himself seems more shocked that someone dared attack him so. He turns to see Disco walking to him with an annoyed look on her face, a large piece of cement bouncing in her hand.

"Okay. Enough of that." She called out as she walked up to the large hero. "Being all Villain like doesn't suit you."

 **"What-?!"** All Might clutched his head as Disco threw the piece in her hand with much more force, catching the hero off guard.

"I don't know what your deal is, I know for sure it wasn't me that you came all the way over here to save." Disco hissed as she forced him down to whisper in his ear. "But you need to cool it."

All Might struggled as Disco pinched his ear, causing the large man to yelp and bent over in an overly comical action.

 **"Sorry! Sorry! Ow! Please let go!"**

The civilians couldn't help but stare as they watched the 165 cm tall women bring the massive 220 cm man down to her level with a simple ear pull.

Meanwhile, while this was going on, Muscular was quickly crawling away as silently as possible as he tried to remain inconspicuous as possible after the severe beating he was on the receiving end of. He crawled until he got to a manhole, struggled to pick it up before finally managing to get some purchase to lift, only to give a silent scream of pain as a foot slammed onto it and denying him access. He whimpered as he clutched his hands, looking up to see a rather irritated looking smile on the heroine's face.

"Hello." She brightly cheered at him, though the twitching of her eyebrows was any indication, she was far from happy. "Going somewhere?"

Muscular wasn't even given a chance to reply as she slammed her fist into his face, causing a crater to form around his head from the severe blow, knocking the large man out. All Might and the civilians couldn't help but sweat as she gave them all glares when she looked up at them. All Might swallowed, shaking his head as if he was just realized what he was doing, he almost made a huge mistake in allowing his anger to get the better of him.

He failed most spectacularly today, in front of his own family no less.

His eyes widened at that thought, quickly surveying the area and giving a sigh of relief as he saw Inko and Kokoro being looked at by the medics, Inko giving him a worried look as she caught his gaze. He winced, knowing just how badly he messed up and needed to make it up to her as soon as he could.

He was completely unaware of DIsco's gaze as she watched the man like a hawk and followed his gaze. A frown formed on her lips before her eyes widened and looked away, biting her lip as she struggled with her internal turmoil.

===++Several Hours later++===

Toshinori had barely gotten through the door of his home when he was ambushed by his wife, who was crying and shaking like a leaf in the wind. He felt someone latch on to his leg, seeing his son and pseudo-daughter on his legs with their own tears. He was joined by Kokoro and Tamoyo, the husband helping his wife along as she held onto an ice pack on her head.

"I really need to work on my quirk like you Inko." Kokoro said with a tired chuckle, "You barely look phased at all."

The woman ignored him as she clutched onto him like a lifeline. He embraced her and the children, there was no words to be said. They had such a close harrowing experience that he couldn't help but blame himself for it all. Perhaps he should have been harsher on the media for causing such problems for him and Disco.

Muscular had all but spelled it out that he was after fame, to show All Might that he was strong and that he had the ability to take what he considered 'His', even though it was completely wrong in every sense of the word. Disco wasn't spared from the onslaught of questions and the constant nagging made her very short with everyone aside from Gunhead and his agency, along with the Yagis and Ashidos.

"I-"

KNOCK KNOCK!

Everyone tensed at the noise, Toshinori frowned as he looked at the door with a hint of anger at the interruption. He released his hold on his family and opened the door to tell off whoever was at the door, thinking it was another journalist hack that was trying to make a quick buck.

"Listen you, I will not have my wife-"

"Yagi, it's me." Disco stood at the entrance, a tired look on her face as she saw the man somewhat deflate when he realized it was her, and stood aside to let her in. Disco stepped in and was swarmed by the children, quietly looking over her and asking if she was alright and that she should be up and about with all the bandages she had.

She smiled as she rubbed their heads and gave them crushing hugs, which they returned with gusto. She gave another tired sigh as she held onto them tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Mina asked, looking up with confusion.

"I wasn't paying attention." Disco looked up to Inko and Kokoro, feeling shame as she looked away. "Due to my inattentiveness, you almost all got killed due to my negligence."

"It wasn't your fault, Madoka" Kokoro spoke up on Disco's real name, causing the woman to smile a little, giving a small grunt of pain as Inko also gave her a tight hug. She turned to see Yagi giving the group a tired smile of his own and Disco felt like she needed to say something or else it would eat her up if she sat on it too long.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to Toshi and Inko for a moment?" She looked towards the Ashidos and the children, who only gave her a curious stare at her request. "Real quick. I can smell Inko's cooking so I really don't want to pass this up."

"Okay." Tamoyo answered, gently guiding the children away while Kokoro gave them one last curious look before heading to the kitchen. Disco grimaced slightly before turning to the duo before her.

"Disco, I can set up a schedule if you need to speak to All Might, but-" Toshinori started to say, pulling out his phone to 'write' in the request.

"Don't need to do that." Disco wiped away imaginary dust on her pants as she gave the two an unamused look. "After all, I have All Might right in front of me."

Toshinori froze for a second, while Inko gave such a forced laugh that it actually caused Tamoyo to come back with a confused look on his face at hearing such a thing. Disco gently waved him off while giving the two a long look.

"Cut it out, Inko." Disco rubbed the bridge of her nose while Inko struggled to breath.

"H-how?" Inko whimpered as she looked at the young heroine with some trepidation.

"Little things really." Disco answered, looking behind her to see if any of the Ashidos came back or Izuku. "Should have really clued me in when I saw the image of All Might that night when that truck almost killed you, wearing the same clothes that Toshinori just happened to be wearing. I didn't really notice due to… you know, a truck almost killing you. But other things: like All Might being around Musutafu a lot, All Might showing up at Izuku's school a number of times, All Might seemingly knowing who I am and how I fight, or how Toshi here seemingly disappears whenever a villain attack is nearby."

Toshinori grunted as Inko ribbed him forcibly at that, giving a small annoyed look at him, which he only gave a weak shrug. It wasn't in his nature to sit back and let something happen, if he could do something about it, he would.

"But really, it clicked when I saw you looking at Inko, that same look you gave in the photo that's all over the place." Disco cocked her hips to the side and crossed her arms. "I mean, I thought it was just weird, but I began to think about it and everything just clicked into place. I even had to look up the newsprint about that truck and saw the same clothes you were wearing for it to fall into place. The nickname was clever though, it really threw me off for a moment before I remembered that Inko is… well, she is a crier."

Inko huffed in annoyance while Toshinori chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders as he looked at Disco.

"Like a Waterfall." They said in unison, causing Inko to pout further.

Toshinori hung his head, his phone still in hand as he looked at it. He quickly began to type out a message before pocketing it. He gave Disco a long look before nodding to her, a proud smile on his face. "Good detective work, I know Tsukauchi would be proud of you for sure."

Disco gave him a chuckle at that, with the man standing at full height as he gently pointed to the dinner room.

"Well… I meant to tell my family… But I might as well bring everyone together for this." He paused, turning back to Disco with a blank look. "If you want to leave, I won't stop please don't tell anyone... But if you stay… You will be walking into something that you won't be able to back out of."

Disco felt a chill run down her spine at his words, the blank look on his face was as serious as she ever seen the man. She swallowed and nodded her head, staring back into his eyes.

"Good. For now, let's enjoy dinner… We can talk afterwards." Toshinori walked back to the dinner area, boasting loudly about how Grandpa was coming, much to the cheers of the two children.

Disco grabbed Inko's arm before she went in, a look of concern on her face.

"Should we really be telling the kids whatever he is going to say, sounds pretty heavy from the way Toshi was saying."

"We won't go too much into that while they are around. By the time we get to speaking, it will be closer to bedtime. We will wait for them to sleep before explaining more." Inko assured her, giving her a tight hug once more, causing the woman to grunt in pain, figuring it was her way in paying her back for being nosey.

Disco watched as the wife of the now confirmed Number One Hero made her way into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Disco couldn't help but wonder what the hell she stumbled into.

===+++ End of Chapter+++===

A/N: Hey everyone, an update! Thankfully I managed to get my head in the game to write this out! I am also working once more so that helps! I was also helping someone else with their story, I will update the chapter with the name later so you can check out the changes I helped make, as we were reworking his past chapters! Hopefully we can work on more chapters soon!

We are getting closer to the end point of the children's arc. Soon we'll be hitting the main timeline! See ya laterz!


End file.
